


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Ch. 13 nsfw, Ch. 9 bonus chapter nsfw, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Past Geoff/Ryan, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, some murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Gavin doesn't mind being the eyes of The Fakes- even if he isn't officially one of them... Until he strikes up an unlikely friendship with one of them that has him wishing he could show his face.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin leaned back in his chair, his back giving a satisfying _pop_. He sighed and turned his eyes to his second screen where he had video feeds from all over Los Santos. He was perfectly content to watch the city from the safety and comfort of his apartment in his pajamas with a cup of tea. He never needed to leave for his job, and if he wanted he could have his groceries delivered, but Turney _insisted_ that he get out of the apartment from time to time, so he'd resigned himself to doing his shopping himself. A familiar ringtone broke the relative silence in his office and he smiled as he answered.

“Good evening Geoffrey!” He chirped.

“ _Hey Gavvy. How's my favorite little hacker?_ ” Geoff chuckled on the other end of the line.

“Flattery. My, my Geoffrey. You must need a big favor from me this time.”

“ _You wound me sweetheart!_ ” Geoff sighed dramatically. “ _I do need a favor from you though._ ”

“There it is.” Gavin grinned, sharp and dangerous, even though Geoff couldn't see him. “What do you need, love?”

“ _I'm going out of town for a little while. Call it a vacation. While I'm away, The Vagabond will be running the show._ ”

“Ryan?” Gavin blinked, surprised. “You're taking Jack with you then I assume?” Last time Geoff had gone away, he'd given Gavin Jack's information- as if he didn't have it already- and she had been the one calling him to keep an eye on The Fakes during heists. She was a lovely woman. A level headed Beta. If he were more inclined to socialize, he would have asked her to coffee.

“ _Yeah. The boys don't know but we've got a job on your home turf._ ”

“How lovely! If you'd like I've got a guy who could show you around. Help you get your feet.” Gavin pulled up Dan's contact and started an email.

“ _That'd be great Gav. I can send you Ryan's information if you want._ ”

“Geoffrey please.” Gavin snorted. “Remember who you're talking to. Daniel will be in touch shortly.”

“ _You're a life saver baby. I'll have Ryan give you a call, and I'll be in touch if you need anything else._ ” Geoff promised.

“Anything for my favorite Kingpin.” Gavin teased back before hanging up. He leaned back again, trying to ignore the anxiety that prickled at the back of his mind. He'd only spoken to Ryan once- very briefly during a heist when he was patched into everyone's comms, giving directions for the safest routes out of the city and keeping them updated with anything he heard over the police scanner. Ryan- _The Vagabond_ \- had a reputation of being difficult to work with. Years of being a gun for hire, bouncing from bidder to bidder, had made him callous and jaded. From what he'd heard from everyone but Geoff of course. Geoff sung the masked man's praises and he had apparently settled into The Fakes nicely over the last couple of years. If Geoff trusted him, Gavin figured he should be able to as well. But still- the rumors of his ruthlessness were enough to chill even him to the bone. This time when his phone rang he jumped and hesitated a moment before picking up.

“Hello?” He answered cautiously.

“ _You must be The Golden Boy._ ” The voice on the other end of the line was smooth and deep in a way that Geoff's never was and Gavin shivered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “ _Geoff's told me a lot about you_.”

“And you must be The Vagabond. Nice to finally speak with you.” He purred, turning on the charm the same way he had done with Geoff years ago when the Kingpin first reached out to him.

“ _Please. Call me Ryan._ ” The man chuckled. “ _We'll be working pretty closely for the next few weeks, may as well drop the formalities now, Golden Boy._ ”

“It's Gavin. I assume Geoffrey has filled you in on how I work?”

“ _No face to face. Half payment upfront, second half after the job's done. Yup. He's told me everything._ ”

“Good.” Gavin smiled. “Any other questions for me?” There was a pause and he sat up a little straighter, holding his breath and waiting.

“ _I can reach you at anytime with this number, right?_ ” Ryan's voice came out quieter now and Gavin thought he heard other voices in the background.

“Of course.” There was a sigh of relief from Ryan. “Why do you ask?”

“ _I keep... strange hours. I just want to know you'll be there if I need you._ ” There was a strange note of anxiety in Ryan's voice that Gavin sympathized with.

“Yes Alpha.” Gavin heard Ryan's breath hitch softly. “Anything you need.”

“ _You play a dangerous game._ ” Ryan growled.

“We're both dangerous men, Mr. Haywood.” Gavin purred. “I'll be in touch.” His heart raced as he hung up the phone and he ran a hand down his face, a little mortified. Even though he'd known Geoff was an Alpha long before the first time he'd reached out, he hadn't _called_ him that for months. And even then, it had been an act of submission after a job had gone wrong. He'd been double-crossed, it wasn't his fault, but Geoff had been so _angry_. Michael- his Omega- had gotten hurt on the job. He remembered crying on the phone, whimpering ' _Yes Alpha... I'm sorry Alpha_...' while Geoff shouted at him. In the end it had been Michael who had taken the phone away from Geoff and comforted Gavin- Omega to Omega- and told his Alpha to fuck off. But calling _Ryan_ Alpha... It came out before he even realized... His phone pinged and he jumped.

 

From Geoffrey: What did you say to him? I've never seen him make that face before!

To Geoffrey: Nothing! I didn't say anything and you can't prove anything.

From Geoffrey: Oooooo Gavvy! Is the Golden Boy making a move on the big bad Vagabond?

To Geoffrey: Sod off.

From Geoffrey: You called him Alpha didn't you?

To Geoffrey: Sod. Off.

 

He almost ignored Geoff's phone call, but answered with just a sigh.

“ _You did, didn't you?_ ”

“It's nothing Geoffrey. I call _you_ Alpha, don't I?”

“ _It's different. Even Ryan calls me Alpha. It's a Pack thing Gav. Be careful._ ” Geoff's voice was low, concerned. “ _I know you have all this information, and you've heard the stories but... Please be careful. Ryan's a dangerous man. The Vagabond even more so. You've been such an asset to us. You've become a friend if I'm being honest. I don't want you to get hurt..._ ”

“Geoffrey. You know me. You've got nothing to worry about. I'll keep an eye on your Pack. And you know I won't put myself in a position to get hurt. You know I don't leave this apartment...” Gavin picked at a spot on his desk despondently.

“ _You're Pack too Gavin. You're always welcome here at the penthouse. You know that._ ”

“I know. Thank you. Enjoy your time in London.” He couldn't help the way he snapped before he hung up. Geoff had invited him in so many times. But he just... _couldn't_. He'd never thought of himself as part of a Pack. Even back in London with Dan and their operation. He didn't even _want_ to be part of a Pack... That's what he tried to tell himself anyway. He was better off on his own. He worked better alone... He ignored his phone when it went off again- another text from Geoff- and left it on his desk to go dig through his kitchen. He ignored the three calls he got while he sat on his kitchen counter. One from Geoff, one from Turney- he could tell by the ring tones- and one from a number he hadn't saved yet. Five texts later, Gavin shuffled back to his office to check his phone.

 

From Turney: Call Geoff. He's worried about you.

 

From Geoffrey: I'm sorry. I know you like your space. I just want you to know we care.

From Geoffrey: Gav, please answer me...

 

From Unknown: Gavin, it's Ryan.

From Unknown: Please call us back...

 

Gavin saved Ryan's number before he dialed Geoff.

“ _Gav? You alright?_ ”

“I'm fine Geoffrey.” He hated how cold his voice was...

“ _I'm sorry I asked you to-_ ”

“It's fine. I do appreciate the offer, but it's better this way.”

“ _Gavin..._ ”

“Good night Geoffrey.”

“ _Good night..._ ” Geoff sighed. Gavin was about to hang up when he heard another voice behind Geoff. “ _Hold on a sec._ ”

“ _Gavin, if there's anything you need from me, anything at all, just let me know._ ” Ryan's voice sounded strained. “ _I look forward to working with you..._ ” When the line went dead, Gavin shuffled to his bedroom and tossed his phone on the bed with a sigh before getting undressed and climbing under the covers. He retrieved his phone and scrolled though the information he had on The Fakes, looking for Ryan's file. He had everything- birth place, age, status, blood type, known aliases... He'd had trouble getting information for all of them, but none had given him as much trouble as Ryan had.

 

James Ryan Haywood  
“Ryan Haywood” - “The Vagabond”  
Dec. 6, 19xx, Atl. GA  
Alpha  
Blood type: A+

 

He had several pictures of the man, in and out of the infamous skull mask and he knew- now that he had a voice to put to the face, he wasn't going to get any sleep...

* * *

 

It was three days before Gavin got another call from Ryan. Geoff had been in contact- he'd landed safely in London and Dan had put him and Jack up at a safe house just outside the city.

“Well, good evening Mr. Haywood. What can I do for you?”

“ _Gavin, please. It's just Ryan_.” He chuckled. “ _I was wondering if you could get me some updated blueprints of Maze Bank._ ”

“I've always got the latest, love. I'll even throw in their security schedule for free.”

“ _Oooh that's what I like to hear. Talk dirty to me_.” Ryan laughed.

“Now that _will_ cost you extra.” Gavin teased back, kicking his feet up on his desk and snickering when Ryan choked.

“ _I can't tell if you're joking or not_.”

“I never joke about my payment Ryan.” Gavin purred. He smiled when he heard Ryan exhale slowly.

“ _Do you play this little game with Geoff?_ ” He heard what sounded like a door closing and locking and he hummed.

“Of course not! Not when he has lovely Michael to keep his bed warm. Such a sweet Omega.” He sighed dreamily. “Geoff's lucky.”

“ _And how do you know I don't have an Omega of my own?_ ”

“Please.” He scoffed. “You forget who you're speaking to love.”

“ _How much do you know?_ ”

“Everything. Down to the name of your first pet and your great grandmother's maiden name.”

“ _And yet we know nothing about you. What are you hiding?_ ” Geoff had asked him the same question years ago- but it was the _way_ that Ryan asked that made Gavin shiver. Smooth, low, almost teasing, but with an Alpha edge that Geoff- despite his status as Pack Alpha- just didn't have.

“I don't have anything to hide. Nothing you can find anyway. I never left a trail.”

“ _Everybody leaves a trail Gavin_.”

“I may have left a trail of a few jealous Alphas. And more than a few bodies. But you know what they say Ryan- dead men tell no tales.” There was another slow exhale from Ryan's end of the line. “What is it?” He cooed.

“ _Somehow you don't strike me as the type to get your hands dirty._ ”

“I don't prefer it, obviously. But if the need arises, I do what needs to be done.” He smiled when Ryan chuckled. “What about you, Ryan? Are all of the stories true?”

“ _You said so yourself- Dead men tell no tales. I'll call again soon. Good night Gavin._ ”

“Good night Ryan.” Gavin smiled as he hung up the phone and sent Ryan the information he had requested.

 

From Ryan: Thank you  
To Ryan: Any time love x

* * *

 

It was almost maddening, how often Gavin found himself thinking about Ryan- the way his voice would change when he was excited about something, how it would drop low and rumble when Gavin flirted with him. At first it was an unconscious thing- a casual remark here or there, or praises about the work he did- but once he had gotten a taste of Ryan's voice when he would tease and flirt back, it became a game. If Ryan knew what he was up to, he didn't let on, just played along with an easy chuckle.

 

“ _Gav I need you_.” Gavin didn't even have a chance to say hello when he answered Ryan's call.

“I thought you'd never ask.” He laughed, spinning in his chair to face his computer.

“ _I'm serious._ ” Ryan snapped. “ _Michael's in trouble_.”

“What happened?” Gavin sat straight up. “Tell me everything you know Ryan.”

“ _We were running a small job- we got separated but we still had comms up. I met up with Jeremy and we were en route when I heard a fight over Michael's comm._ ”

“Where was he?”

“ _Somewhere on Thirty-fifth last I knew. Headed back towards the penthouse._ ”

“Did he say anything? Anything about who he was fighting?” Gavin was already pulling up cameras and rolling the footage back, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder.

“ _The last thing I heard him say before his comm went dead was 'fuck you Mace'. God- Gavin- I- I-_ ” Ryan's voice started to shake and his breathing quickened. “ _Gavin what am I going to do if something happens to him? Geoff- God Geoff will kill me-_ Fuck! _How could I be so-_ ”

“Ryan! Ryan, love, listen to me. I've got him okay? Breathe. I found him on a traffic cam, and I know Mace. I'll have him home before dinner time. I promise.”

“ _Tell me where he is. Let me go with you-_ ”

“Ryan. What's my first rule?” Gavin tried not to snap, he really did, but his life depended on his anonymity. Surely Ryan could understand that. “I'm not leaving the apartment. Let me make a call on my other line. I'll add you to the call soon.”

 

“ _Golden Boy! What a nice surprise._ ” Mace answered cheerfully after the third ring. “ _What can I do for you?_ ”

“We've got a bit of a problem here John.”

“ _Do we? We paid for the last job you did for us didn't we?_ ”

“You did. Why don't you put me on speaker so your guest can hear me?” There was a pause on the other end of the line and Gavin watched Mace turn and look over his shoulder. He'd had cameras in this warehouse since before John Mace and his crew had set up there, but never told him, and hardly ever felt the need to check in on them.

“ _What guest?_ ” He asked coldly, turning back to Michael, cuffed to a chair with a bloody nose.

“Don't play games with me Mace. Put me on speaker so Mogar can hear me _right now_.” Seeing Mace scramble to put his phone on speaker brought Gavin a small amount of joy, and he added Ryan to the call.

“ _Okay. You're on._ ”

“Mogar! Can you hear me love?”

“ _Loud and clear Golden Boy._ ” Michael coughed.

“Lovely. I'll get you home soon. Now, listen carefully Mr. Mace. I've got The Vagabond on the line. If you don't want me to give away your location, you'll let Mogar leave.”

“ _You're bluffing_.”

“ _You let him go you piece of shit_.” Ryan growled. “ _I swear to god- I will hunt you down without The Golden Boy's help and I_ will _kill you._ ” Gavin shivered and grinned when Mace ducked his head down a little before he hurried to unlock Michael's handcuffs.

“ _Leave here and take a left. It'll take you straight back to Ramsey's._ ”

“ _I know my way around the city you sorry excuse for an Alpha._ ” Michael spat. From this angle, Gavin could just see his lip curled back in a snarl.

“I'll keep an eye on you on your way home. And I'll send Vagabond to pick you up, alright?”

“ _Thanks boi. I appreciate it. See you soon V._ ”

“ _See you soon._ ” Ryan sighed, a low, content rumble building in his voice.

“Vagabond, I'll call you back in a bit love. Mace, stay on the line. You and I need to have a little chat.” After Ryan hung up and Michael had stormed out of the warehouse, Gavin snapped. “What the hell were you trying to pull!?” He shouted.

“ _He-!_ ”

“Don't you _dare_ tell me he did anything wrong! I saw the footage Mace. _Your men_ jumped _him_. You realize that The Fakes have more power than you, don't you?”

“ _Is that where your loyalties lay, Golden Boy?_ ” Mace sneered.

“My loyalties lay with the highest bidder. And that's The Fakes. Even if Ramsey wasn't paying me this much, I still would have helped Mogar out of there. I don't deal with this kind of shit.”

“ _Nothing you can really do about it in the long run though._ ”

“Is that so?”

“ _Tech savvy Omega turned recluse. You never leave home._ ” Mace challenged.

“Love, I don't _need_ to leave home to teach you a lesson.” Gavin spat. “But I just might. Tell your men to watch their backs.”

“ _Is that a-_ ” He hung up with shaking hands before Mace could finish and called Ryan back.

“Text me when you have Michael. I've got Mace and his boys handled.” He muttered.

“ _Thanks Gavvy._ ” Ryan purred. “ _You're a life saver. Literally._ ”

“Mace wouldn't have killed him. He's not _that_ stupid. Probably just roughed him up a little.”

“ _Still... Thank you. What can I do to repay you?_ ” Gavin fought the urge to give Ryan his address. To tell him to come spend the night- treat him like a proper Omega...

“No need for that. I was just helping a friend.” He smiled a little when Ryan chuckled.

“ _Alright then. Let me know if you change your mind. We should be running another job next week. I'll keep you posted._ ”

“I'll be here for anything you need.”

 

Gavin adjusted his shirt and his rings before shoving his hands into his pockets, watching the door of Mace's warehouse carefully from across the street. A few people had come and gone in the last couple of hours, but not the man he wanted to see. When Mace finally stepped out, Gavin pushed away from the wall and made his way over.

“John!” He called sharply, crossing the street easily in a few long strides, reaching behind his back to pull out the pistol he had tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

“Who the fuck?” Mace squinted as Gavin came into the light. “ _Golden Boy?_ ”

“You figured it out much quicker than most people do. I'm impressed.” Gavin pulled the gun out and leveled it at the Alpha's chest. “Then again. I don't usually give them a chance.” He growled.

“Hey now!” Mace raised his hands and backed up a pace. “What's this about!? Is this payback from The Fakes? Did they send _you_ to do their dirty work for them?”

“This is payback for my _friend_.” He countered.

“The Golden Boy doesn't have _friends_.” Mace sneered. Gavin tightened his grip on his gun. “He has _contacts_ and _marks_. He's a recluse who's too much of a coward to leave his own home.” Gavin grit his teeth and tried to will his hands to stop shaking. “So who are you _really_? One of his errand boys? His cover?”

“I assure you. I'm the real deal. And unlike you- I don't need anyone to do my dirty work for me.” He fired once. That was all he needed. One solid shot between the eyes and Mace was down. In the few moments he knew he would have before the rest of Mace's Crew came to investigate, Gavin leaned down to rip the chain from around his neck- a memento- and snapped a picture on his phone- proof of a job done- before he took off running down the street...

 

As he tried to unlock his apartment door about twenty minutes later, Gavin was painfully aware of the fact that his hands were shaking, and he just wanted to be _inside_.

“Is everything alright Gavin?” He whipped around, pressing his back against his door, his heart racing.

“Mrs. Madison!” He gasped. “Good evening.”

“You look like you've seen a ghost dear...” Mrs. Madison- the sweet old woman who lived next door- reached up to touch his cheek.

“I'm fine.” He tried to smile.

“I don't see you often enough anymore.” Mrs. Madison frowned. “You need to get out of the house more. Are you still seeing that pretty Alpha girl? The one who's always dying her hair?”

“Turney?” Gavin felt his cheeks go red. “N-No. No we're not seeing each other. She's just a good friend.”

“Not still holding out for that handsome Alpha that visited you from home are you?” She teased, elbowing him playfully.

“No... Dan and I- I don't know... He's a good friend but...” He didn't feel like telling a sweet old lady that Dan had only been around to help him through his heat, but that they'd never considered becoming a mated pair.

“You should go out more.” Mrs. Madison smiled up at him sadly and patted his cheek again. “It's a shame to see you so afraid. Enjoy your youth Gavin.” She turned to go back into her own apartment. “And when you _do_ meet a nice Alpha, I expect you to bring them by!”

“Yes ma'am.” Gavin laughed, managing to unlock his door without any other problems. Once he was in with the door relocked- he retched, covering his mouth with one hand and shooing away his cats with the other. Every time he came home, it took longer and longer for the panic to subside... Rather than call Ryan, and have to explain why he was out of breath, why his voice was shaking, why he sounded so afraid- he sent a text.

 

To Ryan: _[attachment]_  
To Ryan: Mace won't be bothering you again.

 

He stumbled through his apartment, stripping out of his jeans and button down and getting back into his sweats and a tank top before attempting to boil water for a cup of tea. When his hands wouldn't stop shaking he settled for a bottle of water and went to his couch. He wasn't sure how long he sat in the dark like that, staring at his dark TV and petting one of his cats, but when his phone rang he jumped.

“ _Gavin? Gavin are you there?_ ” Ryan's frantic voice cut through the fog in Gavin's brain.

“I'm here Alpha...” He whispered.

“ _Are you at home? Are you safe?_ ”

“Yes Alpha...”

“ _Gavin what the fuck happened? Did you kill Mace?_ ” Gavin nodded, forgetting that Ryan couldn't see him. “ _Gavin?_ ”

“I did.”

“ _Are you alright? Did anyone see you?_ ”

“I'm fine Alpha. Nobody saw me.”

“ _Gavvy what's wrong?_ ” Michael's worried voice joined Ryan's on the other end of the line.

“Don't like going out...”

“ _You didn't have to do that for us sweetheart..._ ” Ryan soothed. “ _I know you don't let Crews come to your place, but do you have someone that can come and check on you?_ ”

“Yeah... Turney can come... but I- I don't think I can be around anyone right now.” He heard Ryan whisper something to Michael, then the sounds of a door closing and sheets rustling.

“ _Are you in bed?_ ”

“No... On my couch.”

“ _Go get in bed. Nest if you need to. I'm gonna stay on the phone with you, okay?_ ” Gavin's heart jumped into his throat.

“You don't have to do that. I'm fine, really-”

“ _Gavin._ ” Ryan growled quietly and Gavin whined, getting up off the couch and shuffling to his room. He tucked himself into the pile of blankets on the bed and put the phone on speaker before setting it on the pillow next to him.

“Alright...”

“ _Geoff told me why you work from home..._ ” Ryan murmured. “ _Why did you go to handle Mace yourself?_ ”

“I had to. Michael's my friend... Or... The closest thing to a friend that I've got...”

“ _What about Dan?_ ”

“You lot are the closest thing I've got to friends in this country... Mace thought differently though. Maybe he was right...” Gavin sniffled. “All I've got are marks and contacts...”

“ _Gav..._ ” Ryan made a small distressed noise. “ _You don't really think that... do you?_ ”

“Hard to be friends with someone you've never met innit?” Gavin burrowed deeper into his covers, desperately needing their warmth and wishing they were heavier. He decided to order a weighted blanket in the morning.

“ _People make friends online all the time._ ” Ryan reminded him gently.

“We aren't like most people Ryan.”

“ _What's your favorite color?_ ”

“What?”

“ _Your favorite color._ ” Ryan repeated.

“Blue.”

“ _Mine too._ ” Gavin could almost hear the smile in Ryan's voice. “ _Dark blue or maroon. Do you have any pets?_ ”

“Three cats.” Gavin smiled a little. He knew what Ryan was doing. He was talking him down. Geoff had done the same thing for him often enough, though he was usually on his couch or locked in his office. Geoff had never insisted that he get in bed and nest first. “What about you?”

“ _I've got two cats back at my apartment_.”

“How often do you go back there?”

“ _Unless I'm on a job, I go back every night. The nights I can't get back my neighbor looks in on them for me. Here, hold on._ ” After a few moments of shuffling on Ryan's end of the line, Gavin's phone buzzed and he smiled when he saw a picture of two cats curled up together on a couch, then the second photo- taken in a bathroom mirror- of one cat on the counter, and the other on Ryan's shoulders with Ryan laughing.

“They're cute.” Gavin laughed. “Here. This is Smee, Colombo and Ziggy.” He sent three photos of his own. Ryan chuckled and Gavin finally felt himself start to relax.

Ryan kept talking to him, his voice low and sweet, until he eventually fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was a text from Ryan and his heart skipped a beat.

 

From Ryan: Sweet dreams Gavvy. Talk to you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan waited days to call Gavin again after talking him down from his panic attack. He checked in on him through texts, but didn't trust himself to spend another night talking to the Omega. He didn't trust himself not to cave to that sweet voice purring in his ear. Or rather... He didn't trust himself not to cave _again_. After the first time they spoke- the first time Gavin called him _Alpha_ \- he'd spent the rest of the evening wrestling with himself, torn between propriety and the nearly overwhelming desire to hear Gavin moaning for him... Begging for his Alpha. Of course those first few nights, propriety lost to instinct and Ryan tried to muffle his moans so that the rest of the crew wouldn't ask questions. The next morning he could barely look at Geoff. Gavin was a long time friend of his and despite never meeting in person, Geoff had become a sort of proxy-Alpha for the hacker. If he were to find out that Ryan had come into his own hand with the boy's name on his lips, there would be hell to pay.

 

“You look like shit dude.” Michael muttered around his breakfast the morning after one of his check-ins with Gavin.

“Fuck off.” He growled back, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He rarely slept as it was and the added thoughts about Gavin weren't helping.

“Snippy. When was the last time you got laid.” Ryan rolled his eyes and sat down at the table across from Michael.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. You've been so high-strung lately. Go get your dick sucked or something.”

“Not like I've got a ton of options here. I mean, you've got Geoff, and Jack and Jeremy aren't interested. Plus the dating pool for people on the Most Wanted list is pretty shallow.”

“Yeah, but no one knows who 'The Vagabond' is. To literally everyone outside of The Rooster Syndicate, you're just Ryan Haywood- bookworm and diet Coke addict.”

“Michael...”

“Come _on_ Ryan! Look at yourself! You're a catch. Any Omega would be lucky to have you as their Alpha.” Michael purred quietly. It was the most genuine thing Ryan had heard him say in a long time.

“Thanks Michael.”

 

He didn't take Michael's advice right away. Obviously if he wanted some fun, all he would have to do was make a few calls, but it felt wrong somehow. He wasn't the biggest fan of bars, and a bookstore just didn't seem like the right place to find a hookup. Michael and Jeremy got him out of his apartment about a week later and all but _dragged_ him to one of the bars that Geoff owned. He grumbled about it but didn't fight, just leaning against the wall in black jeans and a leather jacket- plain black, not his too recognizable _Vagabond_ jacket- sipping some fancy imported beer that he still didn't have a taste for. He lost sight of Michael early on, but caught him a couple times, leaning in close to other patron's ears and nodding in his direction. No one seemed to take the bait- until an Omega with short dark hair and even darker eyes sidled up to him.

“Your friend over there told me you were lonely.” He purred in Ryan's ear. “Maybe I could help with that.” Ryan glanced at Michael over the stranger's shoulder and he nodded enthusiastically, signing ' _I told him your name was James_ ' from across the bar.

“Maybe you can.” He chuckled, turning on the Ol' Southern Charm. “What's your name darlin'?”

“Cal. Your's?”

“My rude friend didn't tell you?”

“He did. But I'm trying to be polite before I jump your bones.” Cal gave Ryan a quick once-over and licked his lips.

“It's James.” The name felt foreign on his tongue. He hadn't gone by 'James' since he left home. Maybe a few jobs here and there, but telling someone who wasn't a mark that name felt like dragging his nails down a chalkboard.

“Well James. What do you say we get out of here, hmm?”

“Your place or mine?” Ryan immediately kicked himself and started running through his options. The penthouse was out- obviously-, he didn't feel like bringing anyone back to his apartment on the best of days, and he knew it was a mess at the moment. Too many weapons laying around. A safety hazard as well as a likely turn off. Luckily Cal saved him.

“I'm staying at a hotel a couple blocks away.” Cal linked his arm with Ryan's and started for the door. Ryan whistled to get the bartender's attention as he left.

“I'll come back for my tab tomorrow!” He called.

“Don't you worry about that!” She laughed back. “You know the drill.”

“You're a peach.” He laughed, blowing her a kiss.

“You a regular?” Cal asked once they were outside.

“Eh. Not so much. But I'm friends with the owner. So you're not from around here I take it?”

“Just passing trough. Seemed like a pretty good party scene around here so I stopped.” Ryan put an arm around Cal's waist and tugged him closer to his side when he saw two men from Fakehaus coming up the street. One locked eyes with him and he growled low in his throat before he could stop himself. “Are you alright?”

“Fine... Those guys are just bad news. I've run into them before. Listen. I'm going to be honest with you here. You should leave in the morning. This city isn't safe...” He warned quietly.

“ _You_ live here.” Cal countered.

“ _I've_ learned the city. I'm on decent terms with one or two of the gangs in the area, so I'm pretty safe.” Ryan chuckled as they walked into the hotel. The young man at the desk raised a curious eyebrow at him and he signed ' _later_ ' to him behind Cal's back.

 

All said- Ryan had a... decent night. Cal was attractive, gave a good blowjob, and rode him like his life depended on it. Ryan didn't knot him, but they'd discussed that in the elevator on the way up to the room. He also didn't stay the night. After a couple rounds, Cal fell asleep against his chest and Ryan sighed as he wiggled away and collected his clothes. He paused by the door and turned back, leaving one of Geoff's cards and a note on the pillow.

' _Call if you run into any trouble. Ask for The Vagabond. He'll take care of you. -J_ '

 

“Fun night?” The man at the desk snickered.

“Fuck of Reid.” Ryan laughed back. “Hey, put this card on room five-thirty, alright? And make sure that guy gets out of here okay.”

“You gonna call him back?” Reid asked as he ran the card.

“Nah. Out of towner. Michael set me up at the bar. There's someone I'm kind of interested in but.” He shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Well just call if you need anything Ryan.”

“You too. You've still got Ramsey's number right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Have a good night.”

 

Ryan didn't look at his phone until he was down the street and when he saw the missed calls and texts his heart plummeted. There were a couple texts from Michael and Jeremy- congratulating him on getting laid- but the rest of the texts and all of the calls were from Gavin. He held his breath as he called him back.

“ _Ryan! Bloody hell where've you been!?_ ” His stomach churned with guilt when he heard the panic in Gavin's voice.

“I'm so sorry. I... I was out with Michael and Jeremy. I'm on my way home now.”

“ _I- I just spoke with Michael... He said he didn't know where you were._ ”

“We got separated. I'm sorry I didn't check my phone... What did you need Gav?” The pause on the other end of the line was too long and Ryan's heart started racing. “Gavvy?”

“ _I'm sorry..._ ” Gavin finally whispered back. “ _Don't- Don't worry about it... It's stupid..._ ”

“Don't say that. C'mon darlin'. What's the matter?” Gavin's breath hitched a little.

“ _It really is silly... I- I went out grocery shopping and to dinner with Turney and..._ ” He sighed heavily. “ _It was too much... I was just wondering if... Well, if you would talk to me again for a bit._ ”

“Really? Why me?”

“ _You've got a nice voice_.”

“You think so?” Ryan chuckled and leaned against the outside wall of a Starbucks as he waited for the crosswalk to change. “Are you at your desk?”

“ _Yeah. I was gonna look for you..._ ”

“Corner of Sixth and Jefferson. Outside the Starbucks.” He could hear clicking from Gavin's end of the line then he laughed and Ryan waved at the camera he could see on a post.

 _“You look nice, Alpha._ ” Gavin purred.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “I'm headed back to my apartment. Do you want me to stay on the line or just call you back when I get there?”

“ _I-_ ”

“It's alright if you want me to stay on. I'm not far from home. I don't mind talking.”

“ _It's fine. You can call back. I need to get everything shut down and get in bed anyway._ ”

“Alright darlin'. Go nest. I'll call you back in a bit.”

 

Ryan paced a bit in his living room before he called Gavin back. Hung up his jacket, fed the cats, got himself ready for bed, tried to will away the thoughts of what Gavin might look like curled up in his bed waiting for him.

“Get it together Haywood...” He muttered. “You don't even know what he looks like... _Fuck_ I really am desperate, aren't I?” He sighed, leaning down to pet one of his cats as he got into bed.

 

To Gavin: You still awake?  
From Gavin: Yup

 

Ryan made himself comfortable before he dialed Gavin's number, putting his phone on speaker on the pillow next to him.

“ _Glad you made it home safe._ ” Gavin's voice was soft and sleepy, filling Ryan's room pleasantly, much less panicked than earlier.

“Well I've got my own personal angel watching my every move.” Gavin laughed at that and Ryan smiled at his phone. “So. At the risk of making an ass of myself. What happened?”

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“The agoraphobia. Geoff said you've always been anonymous, but that you started getting the panic attacks just a few years ago. What happened?”

“ _It's_...” Gavin sighed. “ _It was a lot of things really. I never liked leaving home much. Even back in England. When I came here I was... Too confidant. I didn't cover my tracks as well as I should have- as well as I_ could _have- and somebody found me._ ” His voice cracked a little. “ _Being an Omega is dangerous enough. But being an Omega in Los Santos, in the crime business? It's hell sometimes. I was stalked for months until Dan came over here to visit. He took care of it for me._ ”

“Why didn't you tell Geoff? He would have helped.” Ryan frowned and found himself reaching across the bed as if he could grab Gavin's hand.

“ _I couldn't let myself look weak. Not to Geoffrey and The Fakes. I didn't want to lose his business... or his friendship._ ”

“Oh Gavvy... Geoff would never-”

“ _I know that now. But back then I still wasn't sure._ ”

“I'm sorry... If anything like that happens you call me first. Understand? I'll take care of it myself. I don't want you to be afraid.” Ryan's heart twisted when he heard Gavin sniffle.

“ _Yes Alpha. Thank you._ ” He whispered, then cleared his throat. “ _So. I was honest with you. Will you be honest with me?_ ”

“Of course.” He answered without thinking.

“ _Where did you get to tonight? I'm just curious._ ”

“Well... Actually... Michael kinda dragged me out to the bar with him and Jeremy then... He set me up with a guy there.”

“ _Oh- um... oh. Did you uh... did you have a good time with him?_ ”

“It was alright.” Ryan shrugged, even though Gavin couldn't see him. “Nothing special.”

'I wish it was you.' He stopped himself from adding. 'I couldn't stop thinking about your voice.'

“That's not uh... That's not something I usually do.” He explained instead of making himself sound like a threat. “It was Michael's idea.”

“ _Oh was it now?_ ”

“He says I've been too tense lately.” Ryan sighed. “Maybe he's right... I never feel right when Geoff's gone though.”

“ _Did it help?_ ”

“Not much more than just jacking off would have. Not- not that he was _bad_ or anything it's just... My problems can't really be solved by a quick fuck, you know?”

“ _Mmm. I know how that goes._ ” Gavin agreed. “ _Think it would have helped more if it was someone you knew?_ ”

“W-What?” Ryan kicked himself for fumbling his words.

“ _I mean. I had a few hookups when I first came to the States for the same reason- just to let off some stress. But it was never quite right. Couldn't connect right or get comfortable. But when Dan came to visit it was just..._ easy. _Easy to let go and relax. I didn't have to impress anyone._ ” Gavin explained. “ _Think that's the problem?_ ”

“I mean. _Probably_. But I brought this up to Michael too- my circle of eligible friends isn't that wide and dating is out of the question in our profession really.”

“ _That's somethin' innit?_ ” Gavin laughed. “ _Two of the most wanted men in Los Santos and neither of us can get a date._ ”

“Lonely hearts club.” Ryan laughed back. “We could have our own date nights.”

“ _What?_ ” Gavin's breath hitched a little.

“Over the phone of course.” Ryan yawned. “I'd like to talk to you more outside of work.” He sighed, burrowing down into his pillows and pulling his phone closer.

“ _Are you falling asleep?_ ”

“Nah. Totally awake.” He smiled as he lied, closing his eyes. “Wanna make sure you're alright.”

“ _Go to sleep Alpha._ ” Gavin purred. “ _I'll be here if you need anything._ ”

“I'll stay on the line with you sweet thing. Your voice is so lovely.” Ryan barely heard Gavin laugh before he started talking again- telling a story from his childhood, but he was asleep in minutes.

 

The next morning, Ryan woke to a text from Gavin telling him to sleep well and assuring him that plans for his next heist were coming along perfectly. He smiled as he sent a text back.

 

To Gavin: That was the best night's sleep I've had in years. Thank you.

 

When he walked into Geoff's penthouse, Ryan was still smiling, greeted by the sight of Michael and Jeremy curled up on the couch together.

“Well aren't you two cute.” He chuckled.

“Damn dude. Were you out with that guy all night?” Michael snickered.

“Nah. Had my fun and left when he fell asleep. Spent a while talking to Gav when I got home.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hmm?” He turned around after pouring himself a cup of coffee, more out of habit today than necessity.

“What did you just say?” Michael was on his feet now and Jeremy was staring at him, wide-eyed.

“I talked with Gavin for a while when I got home?”

“ _Gavin_ as in _The Golden Boy_? _That_ Gavin?”

“Y-Yes? What other Gavin would there be?”

“ _Geoff_ doesn't even talk to Gavin if it's not work related. Not much anyway, _especially_ not in the middle of the night. What the _fuck_ dude?”

“I like talking to him.” Ryan shrugged. “And he seems to like talking to me. So what?”

“Gavin doesn't really... do 'friends'. Not often. Mace was kinda right. I mean- me and Geoff see him as a friend-”

“Me and Jack too.” Jeremy piped up.

“Right. But he doesn't... talk. Not with _any_ of us.”

“I don't know what to tell you Michael. I don't know what you _want_ me to tell you.” Ryan started to fidget. He didn't like the way Michael was looking at him. He'd seen that look before from the leader of the last crew he worked for. It was the ' _How are you planning on double-crossing us?_ ' look.

“What do you even talk about anyway?” Jeremy asked. He was starting to look suspicious too and Ryan squashed down the panic and the _pain_ creeping up on him.

“We're both just...” He sighed and set his coffee down. “We're just _lonely_...” He muttered before walking away- the truth of what he said ringing in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin fell into a new routine easily. It wasn't too different. He would work Monday through Thursday, go grocery shopping with Meg on Friday, then spend Saturday and Sunday getting back to himself. The biggest difference was the time he spent on the phone with Ryan on Friday nights. He never thought that anyone other than Dan or Turney could calm him down so much, or that he would look forward to phone calls from _The Vagabond_ of all people. But it was nice. And Ryan seemed to enjoy their chats just as much as he did.

Three weeks into his new routine, Gavin was blindsided. Meg showed up to his apartment at her normal time- noon sharp- but she was dressed to the nines and holding her keys.

“Hey hun. I'm really sorry, but Fiona and I got called out for a job this weekend.” Gavin froze halfway through putting on his shoes.

“When do you leave?” He twisted his fingers together nervously.

“We have to leave now so I won't be able to go with you today... I'm sorry Gavvy.” Meg leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and let him tuck his nose against her neck for a moment when he whined. “I'll be back on Monday.” She assured him. “You still need to get out for a little while though.”

“But Turney I-” He started.

“Gav. You _need_ to get groceries and you need fresh air. Well. As fresh as Los Santos air can get.” Meg frowned and Gavin ducked his head. “For me?”

“Yes Alpha...” He finally sighed.

“Call me if you need to okay? Fiona's driving so I'll be able to talk to you.” Her phone chimed in her hand and she gave him one last kiss on the cheek. “Love you Gav. I'll come by on Monday to check on you.”

“Love you too Turney... See you Monday...” The second the door closed, Gavin curled in on himself and fought to breathe. His first thought was to call Ryan and ask him to meet him at the store- but he almost slapped himself for even _having_ the thought. He _couldn't_ call Ryan for this. No matter how much he wanted to... But the thought of being out _alone_ was nearly enough to make him sick.

“Come on then.” He finally finished tying his shoes and grabbed his keys- but froze with his hand on the doorknob. “Come on then...” He whispered, his heart pounding behind his ribs. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

“Good morning Gavin!” His neighbor, Mrs. Madison was just leaving her apartment as well.

“Good morning Mrs. Madison.” Gavin hoped that his voice wasn't shaking too much.

“It's so lovely to see you getting out dear. Is Megan with you?” Mrs. Madison peeked around him into his apartment.

“Not today. She got called in for work so I'm going solo.” He tried to play off how horribly anxious he was but she saw right through him.

“Which supermarket do you go to? I was headed out to do some shopping myself. I could take you if you'd like.”

“You- you would do that for me?” Gavin felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, but it came crashing back down immediately. “I-I usually go pretty quick. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you...” He muttered, looking down.

“Don't be silly. Tell you what.” Mrs. Madison took him by the elbow and led him to the elevator. “I'll drive you there. If you need to leave before me I'll just go back later.”

“I'll gladly take the ride there, but I'll find my own way home.” He forced a smile.

“Well alright then.” She sighed. “It's really no trouble Gavin. I assure you.”

 

Mrs. Madison was a lovely woman, and Gavin had known her since the day he moved in. She was one of the only people who knew what had happened to make his anxiety skyrocket the way it had. At least... she knew _most_ of the story. She was still under the assumption that he worked from home for a tech company. And that was all she needed to know. She made it a point to check in on him and his cats every couple of days and he was more than happy to let her in- especially after her husband passed away.

“Alright dear. You just let me know before you leave, alright?”

“Yes ma'am.” Gavin smiled, grabbing a cart and leaning down to give his neighbor a kiss on each cheek. It wasn't as easy to walk away on his own as it was when he had Turney with him, but at least he had stopped shaking and evened out his breathing.

He started to get anxious again in the middle of the cereal isle. It was too loud. Too many scents vying for his attention. He tucked his nose into his sweater and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the neutral scent of his laundry detergent while he stared at the shelf in front of him.

“'Scuse me darlin'.” Gavin almost choked when a _far too familiar_ voice came up on his left, and he turned slowly to confirm what he already knew... _Ryan Haywood_ was standing next to him in dark blue jeans, a plain red shirt and a baseball cap.

' _Oh no- no no no-_ ' He wrestled his panic back and just looked away quickly.

“You alright?” A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped. Ryan's hand stayed put and the Alpha frowned a little.

“'m fine...” Gavin cleared his throat and tried to throw his voice even a little bit to hide his accent. Ryan would _know_ his voice after all the conversations they'd had. “Just... New to the area.”

“Come from a small town?” Ryan asked with a smile as he pulled boxes from the shelf. Gavin just nodded. “Me too. You get used to it. Ryan Haywood.” He introduced himself, holding out a hand.

“David Madison.” Gavin stammered out the first name that came to mind.

“Here.” Ryan dug in his wallet for a moment and pulled out a familiar matte black business card with gold lettering. “Call this number if you get into any trouble.”

“You a body guard?” Gavin couldn't help but smile and raise an eyebrow.

“Of sorts.” Ryan smiled back. “Nice meeting you. Stay safe.”

“I will. Thank you Al-” Gavin bit his tongue before he could call Ryan _'Alpha'_ but he must have caught the near slip because he blinked and took a slow breath before nodding. He gave Gavin one last once-over and waved over his shoulder as he left.

“ _Bloody hell_.” Gavin gasped, leaning against his cart for a moment before grabbing his cereal and hurrying for the check out. Thankfully Mrs. Madison was headed the same way and he quickly explained that he was overwhelmed and ready to leave.

“I'll checkout with you.” She assured him, putting a hand on his elbow.

“Thank you...” He looked down quickly when Ryan passed by them with Michael at his side and oh- he was even more perfect in person... They _both_ were. He cursed to himself when they got into the next checkout lane. Ryan growled playfully when Michael started goofing around and Gavin whined quietly, praying that neither of them heard.

“Ryan _come on_. You promised Geoff you wouldn't keep me out too long.” Michael whined. “I gotta get home.”

“You need to be patient.” Ryan huffed. “I can't make the line go any faster, and I'm not exactly thrilled to be out with you this close to your heat either.” He lowered his voice and Gavin saw him put a hand on the back of Michael's neck as the scent of the other Omega's heat hit him like a freight train.

“Goodness.” Mrs. Madison looked around curiously. “That can't be safe...”

“I'm sure they'll be fine...” Gavin muttered, paying quickly and grabbing his bags. “I'll go wait by the car.”

“Here's the keys dear.” Mrs. Madison handed over the keys with an understanding nod when Gavin pulled his sweater over his nose again- a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan and Michael, who both gave him a sympathetic look when he whined.

* * *

Gavin was still shaking when he got back to his apartment. Mrs. Madison just gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder and a sad smile when they parted. He barely made it in before he collapsed, leaning against the door and sliding down as a ragged sob tore out of his throat.

' _Should have stayed in- should have stayed in- should have stayed in-_ ' His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart and he couldn't breathe. ' _Idiot- complete fucking fool- should have stayed in-_ ' Two paws pressed into his leg and he looked up to see Smee staring at him.

“Hello there...” He sniffled, scratching his cat behind his ears. “Sorry I'm such a bloody mess...” He picked himself up long enough to put the perishables in the refrigerator- not bothering to take anything out of the bags yet- and got back into comfortable clothes before crawling into bed. He went to toss his sweater on the floor but froze when Ryan's scent kicked up from the fabric. He looked around his room cautiously, making sure his blinds were drawn before he pressed his nose into the sweater and purred. Ryan smelled like fresh bread and woodsmoke and _Alpha_. Even from the brief contact, his scent was overwhelming in the _best_ way- and Gavin couldn't get enough.

 

When his phone rang he threw the sweater to the floor, guilt tearing at his stomach and warring with the arousal that had started creeping up his spine. He checked the time and froze. He'd... Fallen asleep? He could have sworn it was around two in the afternoon when he got home but now it was seven in the evening.

“ _Gavin? Are you alright?_ ” Ryan asked when he picked up. “ _I've been trying to get a hold of you for a couple hours now..._ ”

“Sorry. I took a nap when I got home from shopping. It... it was a bit much today...” He muttered and Ryan whined softly.

“ _Why didn't you call sooner? Did Meg stay to calm you down?_ ”

“She... I had to go alone today...”

“ _What!?_ ” Gavin flinched away from his phone and whined when Ryan shouted. “ _Sorry- Why did you have to go alone? What happened?_ ”

“Turney and Nova got called out for a job at the last minute...” The anxiety that had unwound in his stomach started creeping back. “I- My neighbor drove me actually. She knows I have anxiety, but nothing else.” Ryan sighed softly.

“ _I'm glad you had someone with you. If you ever have to go out alone again, call me and I'll stay on the phone with you until you get home okay? I wanna make sure that you're safe..._ ”

“That's sweet of you Ryan.” Gavin purred and snuggled deeper into his blankets. A hint of Ryan's scent had rubbed off on his pillow, and the combination of that and his voice was starting to make him a little fuzzy.

“ _Gav?_ ” Ryan chuckled and Gavin went red.

“Sorry I-”

“ _Nah. It's cute._ ” He laughed. There was a noise in the background and Ryan sighed. “ _Sorry. I have to go check on Michael real quick_.”

“Is he alright?” He kept his mouth shut about what he knew.

“ _He'll be fine. He's just pissy because his heat's starting soon and Geoff's not home for him._ ”

“Poor thing...” Gavin whined. “I know how hard that is...”

“ _I'll be right back._ ” Gavin heard the phone hit the pillows and bedsprings creaking, then Ryan's door opening. It couldn't have taken more than a couple of minutes for Ryan to check in on Michael, but it felt like ages and Gavin's brain started rushing to awful conclusions- Michael was every bit the picture perfect Omega that he wished he could be and it was too easy to imagine him laid out in bed, begging Ryan to fuck him, and Ryan giving in so easily to those soft hips and hungry eyes.

“Bloody hell-” He gasped, covering his mouth to keep back a whine as unwarranted anxiety gave way to unwelcome arousal. Geoff and Michael were a beautiful couple- the perfect mated pair- but Michael and Ryan would look just as stunning together. And he'd heard the pretty way Michael would whine when he wanted something from Geoff. He was hard to say no to...

“ _Gavvy? You there? You alright darlin'?_ ”

“Alpha-” He heard a sharp inhale from Ryan and shivered.

“ _Oh not you too-_ ” Ryan groaned. “ _I can't handle Michael stinking up the place with his heat_ and _your pretty voice in my ear darlin'_.” He chuckled. “ _That's something no mortal man can be expected to weather._ ”

“I-I'm sorry- I-”

“ _No, no. Go ahead. What's on your mind Gavvy?_ ” Ryan purred and Gavin heard the bedsprings creak again.

“I just-”

“ _Go on baby. Tell Alpha what you need._ ” Ryan's words came out with a soft sigh and Gavin panicked, gasping quietly and fumbling to hang up the phone. He sat up, covering his mouth and shaking. He must have misheard. He _had to_ have misunderstood- even though Ryan's words were clear as day. His phone rang again and he hesitated before picking up.

“Ryan?”

“ _Fuck- Gavvy I'm so sorry. That was totally out of line._ ”

“It's alright. Just Michael's heat getting to you right? You didn't mean anything by it.”

“ _I never said I didn't mean it._ ” Ryan spoke slowly- carefully- and Gavin's heart raced. “ _If you ever need anything from me, just tell me._ ”

“Ryan I-” Something ugly clawed at his stomach. “Don't... Don't make promises you can't keep...”

“ _Anything you need that I can give you while you stay anonymous- I'll give it to you... I don't make promises lightly Gavin. I care about you._ ” The initial panic died and cold anger rushed into it's place.

“Don't.” He snapped.

“ _Gavin?_ ”

“I- I know what this is- Geoffrey put you up to this didn't he? He's wanted me to come out of hiding for years- He's using you to get to me, isn't he?”

“ _What!? No! Gavin listen to me- please. I would never ask you to show yourself. Think of who you're talking to here... I didn't speak or show my face to the crew for a whole year. I know what it's like to want to hide... To_ need _to hide..._ ” Ryan's voice cracked a little. “ _Some days I still don't talk to them you know..._ ”

“Really?”

“ _Really. I've been with The Fakes for almost five years now and I still hide... They didn't know I was an Alpha until a year and a half in. Everyone thought I was a Beta. Ray- you remember Ray right?_ ”

“Yeah. Sweet Lad. Ran into him in Liberty City last year. Seems to be doing well.”

“ _Well he had it in his head that I might be an Omega._ ” Ryan chuckled and Gavin laughed. His emotions were still battling between anger and panic, but the familiar comfort that Ryan's voice brought him was starting to come back.

“I can't imagine anyone looking at you and thinking you were anything other than an Alpha.”

“ _I wasn't in great shape when I joined up._ ” He explained. “ _I'd been on the run for a year, was way underweight, sick as hell... I don't think I'll ever actually be the same as I was before that year... Everything changed. Even my scent._ ”

“Dan says mine changed after I moved here. He says it was bitter for a while, but now it's sweeter than when I lived with him. It's a bit like peaches.” Gavin bit his tongue to keep from cursing. There was no way Ryan hadn't caught his scent back at the store. And this was the most information he'd ever given the Alpha. The most distinguishable thing about himself.

“ _I'm sure it's lovely._ ” He could almost hear the smile in Ryan's voice. “ _When was the last time Dan came to... visit you?_ ” Gavin shivered. He'd mentioned to Ryan that Dan only really visited during his heat these days, given how busy the both of them were.

“Couple months ago. He was supposed to come back next month, but some things came up so...”

“ _I'm sorry... Is there anyone else who could...?_ ”

“I'll be fine. I've been on my own before.”

“ _If you're sure... Remember, you can call me for anything._ ”

“Of course Alpha.” Gavin smiled and yawned, and Ryan chuckled.

“ _Go back to sleep darlin'. I'm sorry I woke you._ ”

“I've got some new intel for you. I'll give you a call tomorrow. If Michael's not too out of it, I'd like him and Jeremy on the call as well.”

“ _Sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you Gavvy._ ” Gavin's heart jumped into his throat.

“Love you too Rye. Sleep well.” He whispered, pressing his face into his pillow to hide the way he smiled and blushed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan laid back in his bed and ran a hand down his face slowly with a heavy sigh after he hung up the call with Gavin and tried to think of _anything_ other than the quiet whisper of ' _love you too_ ' that was sure to haunt his dreams. Not for the first time, he got up to double check that his door was locked before he undressed and got back into bed. And not for the first time- he covered his mouth as he wrapped a hand around his cock, replaying the way Gavin purred and called him _'Alpha'_ as he came with a low groan. Beyond the guilt, he knew that Michael and Jeremy would never let him live this down... If they could even forgive him for it. They both seemed wary anytime he brought Gavin up in conversation. He _tried_ to see things from their point of view... he really did. But even though their concerns about Gavin betraying them were valid, they were totally unfounded. The hacker had been nothing but helpful to them for years- even going so far as to _kill_ for them. How could they not trust him?

He sighed and reached for his t-shirt to wipe off his hand and stomach, to tired to bother getting up again- and froze when he caught an unfamiliar scent on the fabric. He frowned and pressed his nose to his shirt, trying to remember the events of the day... The only time he was out of the house was- The grocery store. The Omega he'd given Geoff's card to. The poor boy had looked scared out of his wits. Sweet, soft spoken little thing. Ryan smiled a little thinking of how grateful he'd looked when he gave him Geoff's card and he took another breath of the fading scent of peaches as he drifted off...

* * *

Ryan was jolted awake a few hours later by his phone ringing and he growled when he answered.

“What the fuck do you want Geoffrey?”

“ _Grouchy. Where are you?_ ”

“At the penthouse, in bed. Where the fuck else would I be?” Ryan groaned and rolled over onto his back.

“ _Michael doing alright?_ ” Geoff asked softly.

“Last I checked he was fine. Still in pre-heat and starting to get whiny, but he's alright. I swear to god if you called in the middle of the night just to check on your mate I'm going to choke you when you get home.”

“ _Kinky._ ” Geoff chuckled. “ _Listen... About that... We might be gone a little longer than we planned..._ ” Panic seized Ryan's chest and he sat straight up in bed.

“What? Why? Are you alright?”

“ _Shh._ ” Geoff soothed. “ _I'm fine, but Jack took a pretty nasty knock to the head yesterday. We just need a doctor to clear her to fly home and that could take a while._ ”

“Geoff I- I don't know how much longer I can do this without you...” Ryan confessed quietly. “I'm not leadership material.”

“ _I wouldn't have left you in charge if I didn't think you could handle it. You're more capable than you give yourself credit for Rye. You're a strong Alpha with a good head on his shoulders. It won't be much longer- I promise. And when I get home you can take as much time as you need to yourself._ ”

“Thank you Alpha.” There weren't many people Ryan would submit to- and Geoff was on the top of the very short list of people he would gladly show his throat for. He was the first person in years to trust him so completely that he was alright with leaving his mate with him during their heat.

“ _How is everything with Gavin going? Has he been helpful?_ ”

“More than.” Ryan purred. “He's been wonderful Geoff. But I was wondering... You trust him, right?”

“ _With my life. Why? Did something happen?_ ”

“Well...” Ryan chewed his lip nervously. “I've been talking to him a lot... outside of work and... I don't know. Michael and Jeremy seem to think that's strange. I don't think they trust him- trust _us_.”

“ _What are you talking about other than work?_ ”

“Just... Talking. He opened up about his anxiety and I talk to him when he has a panic attack. It calms him down and. Well... I think he's lonelier than he lets on Geoff...” His boss- his _Alpha_ \- was silent on the other end of the line and Ryan's own anxiety bubbled up in his chest. “Is it really that weird?”

“ _It's strange, that's for sure... All these years and he's barely spoken to_ me _about anything other than work... Does it bother you? Talking to him, I mean._ ”

“No! No not at all. I look forward to it actually.” Ryan smiled a little. “But I-...” His smile faded and he trailed off.

“ _Ryan?_ ”

“I think I love him Alpha...” He choked. “I-I know! It's crazy but- _dammit_ \- I-”

“ _Hey... Hey hey. Calm down Ryan. I've gotcha, okay? I'm here._ ”

“What do I _do_ Geoff?” Ryan held back panicked tears as best he could. “A-After Ray I- I haven't felt this way since him. I know I can't meet Gavin- I would never ask him to come out of hiding but- He's all I think about...”

“ _Have you told him any of this?_ ” Geoff asked calmly.

“I only told him that I care about him... That I want to make sure he's safe. I don't want to scare him...”

“ _You should tell him_.”

“What!?” Ryan bit his lip after he shouted, hoping that he hadn't woken Jeremy or- God forbid- Michael. “Geoff I can't tell him _that_!” He hissed, checking his lock again and pacing. “He'll never speak to me again.” He barely heard the muffled voices on the other end of the call over the pounding of his heart.

“ _Here. This should help._ ” Before Ryan had a chance to ask Geoff what he was talking about, another voice came on.

“ _Ryan? This is Dan._ ” Ryan's knee-jerk reaction to hearing Dan's voice for the first time was unhinged jealousy. This was his _competition_. But before he could make an ass of himself- trying to stake a claim on an Omega he'd never even met- he reigned himself in.

“Nice to finally speak to you. Gavin talks about you a lot.”

“ _He's told me quite a bit about you too, Mr. Haywood._ ” A chill hit him and Ryan fought back a growl. “ _Of course, he doesn't tell me everything._ ” Dan laughed. “ _But he has told me that he cares about you. If you want to tell him how you feel, go slowly. He may spook a bit, but if he feels the same- which I'm sure he does- he won't run._ ”

“How can you be so sure?”

“ _I've known Gavvy since we were kids._ ” There was a fondness in Dan's voice that hit Ryan square in the heart.

“You're in love with him. Aren't you?” He whispered.

“ _Yes and no._ ” Dan answered carefully. “ _He's been my best friend for ages. He's smart- bloody brilliant actually- and he's beautiful. I absolutely had feelings for him at one point. But he wasn't interested. We wanted different things at the time. I still help him through heats, but I'm also one of the only Alphas he actually trusts like that._ ”

“I'm glad he has you to turn to for that. Michael's about to go into his heat and without Geoff around it's killing him. I mean, part of it is just him being dramatic, but this is the first heat he's gone through alone since him and Geoff got together.”

“ _You're not going to help the poor thing?_ ” Dan chuckled.

“I would, but Geoff would kill me.” Ryan laughed back.

“ _Fair play. Well, anyway. You should tell Gav how you feel. At least a little. And don't you worry about Geoff and Jack. I'm taking good care of them. Jack should be right as rain in a week or so._ ”

“Thanks Dan. I appreciate it. And the advice about Gavin.”

“ _Geoff's told me a lot about you too. If Gav was to pick anyone other than me... I'd want it to be you._ ” Ryan barely processed what Dan had said before the line went dead and he stared at his phone.

“Ryan?” Jeremy's voice was accompanied by a quiet knock on his door and Ryan jumped.

“Hey. What's up?”

“You good?” Jeremy peeked around him, frowning. “I could hear you pacing and mumbling...” Even in the dark hallway, Ryan could see the worry in Jeremy's eyes.

“Sorry if I woke you. I was on the phone with Geoff. They're going to be gone a little longer than expected.”

“Are they alright? Did something happen?” The worry in Jeremy's voice jumped closer to panic, and Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.

“Every thing's fine. Every one's okay. Just some unexpected bullshit.” He smiled. “How's Michael?”

“Finally sleeping.” Jeremy made his way over to Ryan's bed and fell across it on his back, covering his face with his hands and groaning. His shirt rode up his stomach a little and Ryan allowed himself a couple quick seconds to stare at the younger Alpha.

“Are _you_ okay? You've never dealt with Michael in heat without Geoff around have you?” He put a hand on Jeremy's thigh as he sat down next to him.

“It's a little overwhelming...” Jeremy admitted. “I mean... I'll be fine but... _Goddamn_.”

“I know. It's gonna be a rough week for all three of us. Just remember- if it's too much, just tap out and I'll handle him, okay?” Jeremy nodded and Ryan leaned up against the headboard. “C'mere.”

“What?” Jeremy opened his eyes and stared at him.

“Come up here.” Ryan patted his chest and yawned. “Get Michael's scent out of your nose for a bit.”

“Are you... Asking me to scent with you?”

“What? Is that weird?”

“No. Well. Not for _me_ it's not. But I've only ever seen you scent with Jack and Geoff when you're calm like this.” Nonetheless Jeremy moved up to the head of the bed and rested his head on Ryan's shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“The only times you've ever really _asked_ me, or Michael, to just... lay around with you, you've been anxious or wound up from a job. Kinda figured it was some weird... _Alpha_ thing for you.”

“I've never really noticed. Sorry...” Ryan tucked his nose into Jeremy's hair. “Touch is... weird for me sometimes. It's been a long time since I was around people I trust. People that trust me... You do- right?”

“Hmm?”

“You trust me?” Jeremy sat up to look at him properly, frowning again.

“Why would you think I didn't?”

“Just... When I told you and Michael about how much I talk to Gavin, you both gave me a look... Like you didn't trust me not to turn on you. I've seen it before...”

“Ryan, I trust you with my life. You, the rest of the crew, and Gavin. You're family... You're _Pack_. That's something I never thought I would have.”

“Yeah.” Ryan smiled and knocked his forehead against Jeremy's affectionately. “Pack.”

* * *

Ryan woke the next morning- dazed, but warm and content- to a pillow hitting him in the face and a rush of Michael's scent to go with it.

“Well don't you two look cozy.” Michael growled as Ryan sat up, rubbing his eyes. The weight on his chest confused him until he remembered that Jeremy had fallen asleep with him the night before.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” He chuckled, holding out his free arm. “C'mere for a bit.” He smiled. Michael's glare melted away and he climbed up in bed, pressing himself up against Ryan's side and burying his face in his neck.

“I've been calling for you both for an hour...” He whined.

“Sorry. Rye and I had some Alpha time last night.” Jeremy purred from Ryan's other side. “I guess we crashed pretty hard.” He yawned, snuggling in again and reaching across Ryan's chest to hold Michael's hand.

“So who knotted who?” Michael snickered and Ryan pinched his side.

“Don't be vulgar.”

“Isn't that what ' _Alpha Time_ ' was with you and Geoff?” Michael looked up to grin at him and Ryan felt his face go red.

“How did you-”

“Oh _come on!_ Have your _heard_ yourself Ryan? You're not exactly quiet when you're getting dicked down.”

“Wait. _You_ and _Geoff_?” Jeremy sat up now and stared, wide-eyed. Ryan just groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“ _Yes_.” He sighed. “Geoff and I used to fuck. It was right after I started talking. Before he got with Michael and I got with Ray.”

“Did he ever do that thing where-” Michael started, but Ryan cut him off.

“I'm not comparing notes on sex with Geoff.” He snapped.

“Is that where this is from?” He shifted uncomfortably when Jeremy touched a light mark on his shoulder.

“It couldn't be.” Michael leaned over him to get a better look. “You didn't have that before.” He frowned.

“I don't wanna talk about it.” Ryan muttered.

“Ryan. Come on. Who's that from?” Jeremy pressed.

“You got a secret family?” Michael teased.

“It's not quite a mating bond though. It's not deep enough.”

“Guys, please. Enough.”

“It looks pretty recent too. Was it that guy I set you up with at the bar?” Michael barreled on and Ryan growled. “Is it?”

“It's from Geoff, alright!” He finally snapped. Michael reeled back like he'd been smacked.

“W-What?” Tears started pooling in his eyes and he backed away slowly, Jeremy getting out of bed to go stand next to him.

“Ryan- what the _fuck_.”

“We didn't... _do_ anything.” He started, sitting up to face Michael and Jeremy. “It's not...” He sighed. “This is why I didn't want to talk about this! It's just a... It's a comfort thing... It'll fade in a couple more weeks. Listen- Michael... Geoff may be your mate, but he's still my _Alpha_. He did this for me right before he left...”

“Why- why didn't you tell me about this?” Rage burned hot in Michael's eyes and his scent soured, but his voice stayed surprisingly calm.

“We didn't want to upset you or have you worried that he was having an affair so-”

“So _hiding_ it from me, knowing _damn well_ that I might see it and ask questions was the better option!?”

“You-!” Before Ryan could launch into a lecture about pack dynamics his phone rang. A familiar tone that set his heart racing. _Gavin_. “Stay here. Both of you.” He ordered as he picked up.

“ _Good morning Ryan. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?_ ” Gavin sounded more chipper than he had the day before and Ryan smiled.

“Good morning Gavvy. Perfect timing, as always. I've actually got Michael and Jeremy here now if you wanted to go over those plans.” He fixed Michael with a hard stare.

“ _Oh that sounds lovely. Put me on speaker and we'll get started, yeah?_ ” Ryan patted his bed and did as he was asked, putting his phone down.

“You're on.”

“ _Good morning Lads! Michael boi, how are you feeling?_ ” Gavin chirped.

“Not fantastic.” Michael glared at Ryan and sat as far away from him as he could while Jeremy looked between the two of them nervously before sitting back down as well.

“ _Poor love... Well don't you worry. Geoffrey will be home soon, and you've got two lovely Alphas there to take care of you. Just gotta stick it out a bit longer._ ”

“Yeah I suppose.”

“ _And Jeremy! How are you today love? It's been a while since I spoke with you last._ ”

“I'm great Gav. You sound like you're in a better mood than usual today.”

“ _You will be too when you hear what I dug up for you_.” Even Michael perked up at that, leaning in closer to hear better. “ _Now, we'll have to wait a while to pull this. Can't have you on a major heist in your heat, Michael. And I think it'd be best to have Geoff and Jack on this one too._ ”

“That big?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“ _Some new artifacts are coming into the Natural History museum up town. Big ticket items. Most of them stolen from collectors. Collectors who are willing to pay a pretty penny to get them back._ ”

“Who stole shit from collectors?” Jeremy asked.

“ _Hmm, that's a tough one to answer. Perhaps an enterprising lad with impressive hacking skills and connections to some of the best thieves in Los Santos. Someone who's getting paid double. Once for selling precious artifacts to the museum, then again for selling them back to their owners._ ” Ryan could hear the smile in Gavin's voice and he grinned.

“Darlin' that's brilliant.” He laughed.

“Holy _shit_ Gavvy!” Michael and Jeremy were laughing now too and the worry that had gripped Ryan's heart like a vice started to ease when Michael smiled at him.

“ _I'll keep you all updated with blueprints. I'd like to get out with as few casualties as possible. But I've been working with you all long enough to know that it won't be totally fatality free, so just keep it to a minimum alright? Clean up crews are expensive._ ”

“Hate to be 'that guy' here but I know Geoff would ask- from a business stand point. What's in it for us?” Michael asked carefully.

“ _Don't you worry love. An even fifty-fifty split of a few mil sound good to you?_ ” Gavin purred and Ryan nearly choked.

“ _Fuck_ me.” He breathed.

“ _Now Ryan. That goes against the rules, remember? Besides- I don't think Jeremy and Michael want to listen in on that._ ”

“You don't know that.” Jeremy snickered and Michael elbowed him, grinning, while Ryan growled at the two of them- half joking.

“ _I'll get the rough plans over to you and I'll give Geoffrey a call to fill him in. Ryan- you and Jeremy take good care of my boi, you hear me? Michael you call me if you need anything._ ”

“Will do Gavvy. I'm probably just gonna lock up in my room for the worst of it.”

“ _Ryan make sure he eats, drinks and gets out of bed everyday._ ” Gavin ordered sternly. Ryan's next words came out before he had time to stop himself.

“Yes Omega.” When what he'd said hit him, Ryan's face went red and he waited for the Earth to open up and swallow him.

“ _That's a dangerous game Mr. Haywood._ ” Ryan clearly remembered saying the same thing when Gavin first called him ' _Alpha_ ', and responded in kind.

“We're both dangerous men Mr. Free.” He chuckled. “I'll be in touch.” Gavin laughed and said goodbye before he hung up and the crushing embarrassment came back when Ryan saw the way Michael and Jeremy were staring at him. “What?” He blushed.

“Are you- were you just _flirting_ with _The Golden Boy_?” Michael blinked.

“Maybe a little?” Ryan smiled nervously. Michael started to say something else, but instead just gasped and doubled over on himself, holding his stomach and whining. Every Alpha instinct in Ryan kicked in then and he grabbed Michael by the shoulders gently. “Are you alright?”

“F-Fine...” He panted. “Just-” _Gasp_ “-hurts a bit.”

“Come on. Let's get you back to your nest sweetheart.” Ryan purred quietly, trying to help Michael to his feet, holding tighter to him when he stumbled. “Jeremy, give me a hand.” He ordered. To his credit, even though he looked panicked, Jeremy obeyed, hurrying to help support the Omega and lead him back to his room.

“R-Ryan... Ryan please don't go.” Michael begged as Ryan tucked him into his bed. “Please stay.” Ryan's heart broke a little with Michael clinging to his hand.

“I'll be right back. I'm just getting you some water. Jeremy's going to stay with you, okay?”

“Want _you_...” Michael protested, holding tighter. Ryan tried to ignore the hurt he saw in Jeremy's eyes.

“It's okay. I can get it...” Jeremy muttered, turning for the door.

“No. You stay here.” Ryan sat him down on the edge of the bed.

“But he said he wanted-”

“This isn't about what he _wants._ It's about what he _needs_ right now, and that's not me.”

“But Ryan I-”

“Shh. You'll be fine.” Ryan purred, touching his forehead to Jeremy's- then Michael's- gently. “You two scent for a little bit. I'll be right back.”

 

He tried not to be rude. He _really_ did... But Ryan couldn't get out of that room fast enough. Michael was too much for him to handle. He felt bad for leaving Jeremy alone with him. The other Alpha was young and inexperienced, and Michael probably _did_ need Ryan around. But now was as good a time as any to put Jeremy to the test- as cruel as it may have been. He took his time, bustling around the kitchen and making sure he had everything Michael would need and reminiscing about the few times he'd been the one to help Michael through his heat before he and Geoff had become a couple.

“Ryan?” Jeremy's choked whine snapped him back to the present and he scooped up the water bottles and snacks before heading back to the bedroom.

“Problem?” He laughed when he knocked the door open with his hip to see Jeremy practically pinned down by Michael who had his nose pressed against his throat.

“Ryan help.” Jeremy begged.

“You're doing just fine. Just relax. How you feelin' Michael?” He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Better.” Michael purred. “It probably won't get bad for another day or so.”

“You okay with Jeremy keeping an eye on you today before you get too bad?”

“Rye-” Jeremy whispered.

“Hush.” Ryan put a hand over his mouth. “Michael, is that alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah that's fine.” Michael tucked back into Jeremy's throat and the young Alpha squeezed his eyes shut.

“Relax Jeremy.” Ryan chuckled. “Someday you might have an Omega of your own. You need to learn. If you're clam, he'll be calm. I'll be across the hall if you need anything. And Michael?”

“Hmm?” Michael hummed, not looking up.

“Go easy on him, alright?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Back on track now  
> Just wanna say thank you to every single one of you for reading <3 It really means the world to me.  
> We've still got quite a way to go, so buckle in!!

Gavin was more than a little surprised when Ryan called him again later that same night. He'd expected him to be busy dealing with Michael all day,

“Well this is a lovely surprise.” He answered with a smile. “Figured Michael would be keeping you all to himself tonight.”

“ _Oh trust me, he wants to._ ” Ryan sighed. “ _I've got Jeremy dealing with him for now since he's still in pre-heat. Poor kid's never had to deal with this on his own._ ” He chuckled.

“Oh that's just bloody cruel Ryan!”

“ _It's not though! He's gotta know this stuff if he ever lands an Omega of his own._ ” Ryan protested. Gavin just laughed.

“I suppose he will. What about you Ryan? You ever had an Omega? Other than Ray, of course.”

“ _One before him. I mostly dated Betas though._ ” He paused. “ _A uh... A couple Alphas too._ ”

“Really?” Gavin could have kicked himself for how surprised he sounded.

“ _Yeah. It was... nice actually. I've got a lot of anxiety myself and being with an Alpha just... It helped me let go when I needed to._ ”

“Would you ever settle down with an Alpha? Like. Long term, if you were to get out of this life?”

“ _Hmm. I don't think so. But I don't think I would ever leave The Fakes. My family was pretty scattered when I was growing up. I never really had a Pack... So when I met Geoff-_ ” Ryan paused. “ _When Geoff found me and brought me in, it was everything I had ever wanted. It was a family. It was a_ Pack _._ ” Gavin smiled as he listened. “ _What about you? Do you- did you ever want anything like that?_ ”

“I mean... Not really. I didn't, I mean. Now I'm not sure. Some days I want that comfort and security, but most days I just... I _can't_ be around people. I don't know if I've just talked myself into thinking I don't need a Pack but it's a hard mindset to get out of...” He chewed his lip nervously.

“ _I understand._ ” Ryan purred. “ _I won't ask you to change but... You know Geoff thinks of you as part of the Pack right? And so do I._ ”

“I-”

“ _I promise, this isn't a trick or anything. I'm not asking you to give up your way of life. Not asking you to come live with us or even show your face- and neither is Geoff- but. We love you Gavvy..._ I _love you. And I want you to know that we're all here for you._ ”

“You what?” Gavin's heart started racing, not convinced he'd heard right.

“ _I... I love you Gavin._ ” Ryan whispered. “ _God- I- I know it sounds crazy. I really do know that but... I just... I can't stop thinking about you. I've never looked forward to hearing anyone's voice like I look forward to hearing yours. Maybe I'm an idiot... Maybe I'm reading too much into things but-_ ”

“I love you too.” He breathed.

“ _You- wait. You do?_ ”

“Ryan, I've been in love with you since the first time I heard your voice.” Gavin laughed a little nervously. “But you know... You know this won't work right...?”

“ _Why not?_ ”

“How long do you really think you could wait around for someone who never leaves his house...?”

“ _I've done a lot of waiting. You would be the most worthy use of my time in years. I won't push you to come out. And I won't come looking for you, I promise. But I_ will _wait for you. If you never want to come see me, that's alright._ ”

“You don't even know what I look like. I might not even be your type.” Gavin tried not to sound bitter. He'd seen Ray, and he'd dug around to find the guy Michael had set Ryan up with at the bar. Then there was _Michael_ of course. But everyone in The Fakes held a little flame for him. Gavin was nothing like them. He would have to do some digging to see Ryan's past relationships, but he was sure they would all line up, more or less.

“ _I'm not worried about what you look like. Besides. Dan says you're beautiful._ ” Ryan chuckled and Gavin blushed a dark red.

“When did you speak to Daniel?”

“ _When Geoff called to let me know that him and Jack would be gone longer than they planned. He's actually the one that said I should tell you how I feel. And if an Alpha like Dan says you're beautiful, I'm inclined to believe him._ ”

“Ryan I-”

“ _I'll give you space if you want me to. I just needed to tell you that._ ”

“Thank you. I appreciate it. And I do feel the same, I really do. Just-”

“ _The situation isn't ideal. I know. Will you promise me you'll think about it?_ ”

“I will.” Gavin smiled. “I promise.”

“ _Thank you Gavvy. Oh! Wait. Before I forget, or chicken out. Do you have a PO Box or some way I can get something to you?_ ”

“Yeah.” He answered cautiously. “Why?”

“ _I just want to send you something. No pressure if you don't want to tell me. Maybe I could pass it off to Turney?_ ”

“No, no. It's fine. I'll text you the address.” Ryan's breath hitched a little.

“ _Thank you for trusting me with that. It means a lot. And I promise, no one else will see it._ ”

“Thank you.”

“ _Jeremy's calling for me. I'll have to call you back later. Is that alright?_ ”

“Of course. I might fall asleep, but feel free to call anyway. I'll wake up.”

“ _You need your sleep. I won't bother you. Sweet dreams Gavvy. Love you._ ”

“Love you too Ryan. Hope Michael doesn't keep you up too late.” Gavin smiled when Ryan chuckled and hung up. In the silence of his office, the laughter bubbling up out of him felt too loud, but in the best way. He had to tell _someone_ \- had to let another person share in his joy. He thought through his options. Dan was probably in bed by this time, he couldn't tell Geoff, Turney was on a job... He scooped up his phone and left his apartment- for the first time in years he didn't hesitate by the door- going right next door and knocking.

“Gavin? Is everything alright?” Mrs. Madison was already in her pajamas and a bathrobe, but Gavin appreciated that her concern still brought her to the door.

“Every thing's wonderful.” He smiled. “Can I come in for a moment?”

“Of course dear.” His neighbor opened her door wider and he hurried in, scrolling through his messages with Ryan to find the picture he'd sent back at the beginning- the one of him with his cats- and held it close to his chest.

“I-I think I met somebody. An Alpha.” He was shaking, but not with his normal anxious energy.

“Oh Gavin that's wonderful!” Mrs. Madison pulled him into a tight hug. “How did you meet?”

“Through work. He's on the same project as me.” He half lied. “We started talking outside of work weeks ago, but just now he told me he has feelings for me.” He felt his cheeks go red. “We- we haven't met properly in person yet. He knows how hard it is for me to leave home, and he lives just outside the city.” Another half lie.

“Do you have any pictures of this boy?” He nodded and held out his phone. “How handsome! And he has pets. That's a good sign.” Mrs. Madison smiled and zoomed in on the picture. “I feel like I've seen him somewhere. You said he lives outside the city?”

“Just barely. He comes around to do his shopping sometimes. Maybe you've seen him at the store.” Gavin prayed she wouldn't remember seeing Ryan with Michael- or that she hadn't seen his face at all that day.

“Well I'm happy for you Gavin.” Mrs. Madison handed the phone back. “When you're ready to have him over, I expect you to introduce us.”

“Of course I will.” Gavin smiled. “I told him how you helped me the other day. He was very appreciative.”

“He sounds like quite the gentleman.”

“He really is. Born and raised down South.”

 

What was meant to be a quick visit to share his happy news, turned into over an hour of conversation over a cup of tea, with Gavin telling as many details about Ryan's life as he could without giving too much away. Embellishing a few things and omitting others, making a mental note to tell Ryan what to expect if he should ever visit. To Mrs. Madison, Ryan would be the Southern Gentleman who loved books, cats, Diet Coke and- though he was sometimes frustrated by it- his job in IT. He only left when his phone rang. And when it did, his anxiety shot up and he froze.

“Excuse me... I have to take this.” He muttered, standing and heading for the door. “I'll stop by tomorrow, yeah?” He tried to smile but each ring of the familiar tone sent him deeper into both panic, and his work persona.

“Of course dear. Have a nice night.” Mrs. Madison smiled back. He picked up the phone before she'd even closed the door behind him.

“Free.” He answered, perhaps a little sharper than he meant to.

“ _Gavin. So nice of you to finally answer my calls._ ”

“I've been busy.” Gavin shrugged and dug his key from his pocket.

“ _So I hear._ ”

“From who?” He rolled his eyes and pushed open his door, dropping his phone when a familiar scent hit him and he saw who was sitting at his kitchen table. “Mr. Burns-” He choked. “What- What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“How quickly you forget Gavin.” The other man held up a key. “Ramsey called me. He says you've been quite... _Helpful_. To him and The Fakes.”

“Geoffrey pays well. And he's always been kind to me. They all have.” Gavin shut the door but didn't move any further into his apartment. “What do you want Burnie?”

“I'm just here to check on you. Some of my sources say you've been a little _too_ friendly with Ramsey and his Pack.” Burnie stared him down and fear gripped him by the throat.

“How do you mean?”

“Don't play dumb.” Burnie growled. “It doesn't suit you. I know you killed Mace.” Gavin went pale.

“It had to be done. He threatened me. Threatened to compromise my location. And his men kidnapped one of Ramsey's. I had to do _something_.”

“You didn't _have to_ do anything. As far as those crews are concerned, you're a neutral third party. No ties. No contracts. No Pack.” The words stung with their truth, but he did his best to hide his hurt.

“I was working with The Fakes at the time. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Michael while I was on Geoff's payroll.” Burnie looked curious at that.

“Ramsey's Omega? Why didn't he go get him himself?”

“I'm not at liberty to discuss Mr. Ramsey's business nor his whereabouts.” Gavin forced out, straightening his shoulders and holding his breath when Burnie got to his feet and closed in on him.

“You work for _me_.” He growled, grabbing Gavin's face and leaning in close. “Not _them_.”

“I work for whoever _pays_ me.” He spat back, baring his fangs. “Lately, that's been Geoffrey and my _Pack_. When was the last time _you_ signed my paycheck _Mr. Burns_.” Gavin yelped when the back of Burnie's hand met his cheek and he hoped beyond hope that Mrs. Madison hadn't heard...

“I brought you here.” The Alpha's hand closed around his throat. “ _I_ gave you your life in this city and I can take all of this away from you.”

“You can't do a bloody thing.” Gavin gasped, digging his nails into Burnie's wrist, trying to pry his hand from his throat. “You _won't_ do a bloody thing because I'm worth more to you alive than I am dead.”

“And who would come looking for you, hmm? My little recluse. Your _Pack_ -” He spat the word with so much venom that Gavin could practically taste it, “-doesn't even know where you live. _Nobody_ knows where you are.”

“That's not true. Turney knows I'm here. So does Daniel. They'll come looking for me. They'll tell Geoffrey and The Fakes where to find me.” Gavin swallowed back his fear even as the hand around his throat got tighter. Then- as suddenly as he was grabbed- he was released, but Burnie still towered over him, backing him against the door.

“Tell me about The Vagabond.” He ordered.

“There's nothing to tell. You know the stories as well as I do.”

“Don't lie to me!” Burnie's fist connected with the door and Gavin gasped, shrinking in on himself. “Tell me. About. The Vagabond.”

“I don't-”

“Don't tell me you don't know anything.” Burnie growled. Gavin opened his mouth, ready to tell the Alpha to shove off, when his phone rang on the floor and his heart sank. “Answer it.”

“I-”

“Answer it. Or I will.” He threatened. Gavin bent down slowly to retrieve his phone.

“Hello Vagabond.” He tried his best to keep the panic out of his voice.

“ _Gavin? What's the matter?_ ”

“It's nothing. I'll send you the plans for the next heist soon. Something came up- a-another job.”

“ _Job? Gav- what are you talking about?_ ” Ryan sounded so _worried_ and it broke Gavin's heart. “ _What's going on?_ ”

“I'm in a meeting. I'm so sorry V. I'll get it sorted soon.” Gavin's hands shook as he hung up and he did his best to hold back his tears when he looked back up at Burnie. “Get out of my home.” He ordered, his voice shaking just as much as his hands. “ _Please_ just... Just leave.” He whispered.

“Not until you tell me what I want to know.”

“I don't have to tell you anything.” Gavin straightened his shoulders and sniffled. “I'm terminating our contract.” He was boxed in... “Leave my home before I make you.” His gun was too far away... Sitting in his office. Burnie was so much _bigger_ than he was... He couldn't breathe. Burnie was an _Alpha_. Gavin wasn't supposed to say no to him. Gavin was _supposed to_ bare his throat- not his fangs. He was _supposed to_ submit. But Burnie wasn't _his_ Alpha. _Geoff_ was his Alpha. The Fakes were his Pack. _Ryan was waiting for him._

“Did you forget who you're talking to?” Burnie reached for his throat again, but Gavin smacked his hand away. “Did you forget who you _belong_ to!?”

“I don't _belong_ to anyone!” Gavin shouted. “You aren't my Alpha! You aren't even my _boss_ anymore Burns! You ignore me for _months_ then expect me to bend over backwards for you when you _finally_ come round to see me!?” He found his feet and pushed Burnie back by his shoulders. “You think that you _own_ me because you showed me some kindness when I first came to America!? I used to think we were _friends_ Burnie!” Now he couldn't hold back his tears, and the Alpha in front of him looked genuinely surprised. “You used to check in on me- brought me anything I needed, offered to help me through my heats. I thought you were _courting_ me! And then you up and quit and _abandoned_ me when I needed you most!”

“Gavin-”

“ _Get out!_ ”

 

The silence that followed was deafening. Gavin held his breath and grit his teeth to keep himself from crying. He was _terrified._ Not only was Burnie imposing on his own- but he was one of the most powerful men in Los Santos. If Burnie wanted him gone...

“Alright.” He muttered. “Okay. I hear you. But Gavin-”

“I said. Get. Out.” Gavin growled. “I swear to god Burns. I'll kill you here in my living room if you don't leave right now.”

“I-” He reached out again.

“You put your hands on me and I'm breaking your fingers.” Burnie dropped his hand to his side, eyes wide with shock.

“I'm sorry. I'll call you in a week.” He stepped around Gavin carefully. “I _do_ care, you know.” He added with his hand on the doorknob.

“All you cared about was getting your knot wet.” Gavin huffed. “Don't call me unless you've got a damn good job. I'm booked for the next month.” Burnie gave him one last look before he left, the door slamming behind him.

 

Gavin didn't collapse. Not right away. His heart raced and his lungs felt tight. He didn't even move- still standing in front of his door with his shoulders squared and a fire burning deep in his belly. He had no idea how long he stood like that, only moving when his phone rang- Jeremy's ring tone shaking him from his stupor.

“Jeremy...?” He whispered.

“ _Oh my god- Gavin- are you okay?_ ” Jeremy's panicked voice rushed over him and his legs gave out – leaving him falling to his knees and sobbing. “ _Gav c'mon. Answer me. What happened?_ ”

“I- I-” He couldn't breathe.

“ _Ryan! Ryan I got a hold of him!_ ”

“ _Put it on speaker! Gavvy? Can you hear me darlin'?_ ”

“Ryan- Ryan I'm sorry I-”

“ _Shh... it's alright. You don't have anything to be sorry for. What happened?_ ”

“I-If anything happens to me...” He choked on his words and almost broke down again. “If anything happens to me, tell Geoff to find Burns.”

“ _Gavin?_ ”

“He was here... He was _in_ my apartment...”

“ _Did he hurt you?_ ” Jeremy growled.

“No...” Gavin lied softly. “No he didn't hurt me... but he... He might try... I got him out for now but- I'm scared... He knows where I am and I can't _leave_.” His breath came in quick pants and he started to get light headed.

“ _Gavin. Listen to me sweetheart- I'm here, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you._ ”

“How... How can you promise that...?”  
“ _I'll find him._ ”

“Don't!” He gasped. “Ryan don't- He knows The Vagabond. If he sees you... I don't know what he'll do... He asked me about you- I didn't tell him anything.”

“ _That's why you hung up... Alright. I won't go looking for trouble. Do you know anyone who can stand watch at your building for a little while?_ ”

“I know a couple who might be able to...”

“ _Get in touch with them. I know I don't have to worry about this but... Don't leave alone, alright? Not until we figure this out._ ”

“No need to worry there.” Gavin spat bitterly. “I'm not leaving at all. I can't- I can't chance anyone getting in again...” He stifled a sob and heard movement on the other end of the line.

“ _Go back to bed Michael._ ” Jeremy murmured.

“ _What's going on? Who is that?_ ” Michael yawned.

“Hey boi...” Gavin sniffled.

“ _Gavvy? Why are you crying? Whose ass do I need to kick?_ ”

“Don't you worry about that love. You go get your rest.” Gavin managed to smile a little.

“ _Gavvy, I'm gonna call you back on my phone in a minute. Go nest, okay? I'm gonna stay on with you all night, even if you fall asleep._ ” Ryan ordered gently.

“You don't have to do that.” He protested. “I don't know if I can sleep... It smells like him in here...”

“ _Go ahead and take care of whatever you need to do to get everything right. Let me know when you're in your nest. If you don't text me in an hour I'm calling to check on you, understand?_ ”

“Yes Alpha...” He sighed.

“ _Good boy._ ” Ryan purred, sending a jolt down Gavin's spine. “ _Talk to you soon_.”

“ _Let us know if you need anything._ ” Jeremy added.

“ _Yeah. We've got your back Gavvy._ ” Michael purred.

“Thanks lads.” Gavin smiled. “Speak soon.”

 

Hanging up the call was harder than it should have been. The silence in his apartment made Gavin's ears ring and he hated it. He picked himself up slowly and opened his hall closet, looking for the scent neutralizer that Dan had brought for him during his last heat- a small measure of safety. He found the bottle quickly and started spraying every surface in his apartment. Every inch that he covered eased some of his anxiety, but it crept back when he started to pile his blankets together. The spray did its job of covering Burnie's scent, but it muted his _own_ so much that nothing felt like it belonged. With his heart in his throat, he threw open his closet and grabbed as many shirts and sweaters as he could, throwing them to the bed just to have _something_ that smelled right. He found the sweater he'd been wearing when he ran into Ryan and pressed his nose int the fabric, desperately clinging to the fading scent and whining high in his throat.

Once his phone was plugged in, he'd triple checked the locks on both his front door _and_ his bedroom door, and he'd made himself as comfortable as he could- Gavin called Ryan back.

“ _Hey darlin'._ ” His soft warm voice was an instant relief. “ _I'm sorry I can't do more to keep you safe..._ ”

“It's not your fault... This is the risk I took when I decided to isolate myself...” Ryan whined softly on the other end of the line. “I-I wish you were here though...”

“ _Gavvy..._ ”

“You have no idea how badly I want to tell you where I live... How much it hurts knowing I just... _can't_.”

“ _I know... If- If you ever decide you're ready to see me, you have my address. And the address of the penthouse. You don't have to tell me where you are._ ”

“That's sweet of you Ryan.”

“ _You should feel safe in your home Gavin. And I know letting people know where you are doesn't help with that._ ”

“I would feel safer with you...”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to earn that E rating

Despite his promise to stay on the phone with Gavin all night, Ryan was waiting for him to fall asleep with rage burning in his chest.

“Gavin?” He whispered after fifteen minutes of silence from Gavin's end of the line. When he got no response, he climbed out of bed, leaving his phone on the line as he got dressed. It wasn't too late yet, and he had a plan. He grabbed the burner phone he kept in case of emergencies and tucked it into the pocket of his suit jacket.

“Rye? Where the hell are you going?” Jeremy whispered, cornering him in the bathroom as he pushed his hair into place.

“I won't be gone long. Just checking on something.” Ryan rolled his shoulders back and straightened his jacket. “Tie or no tie?”

“Open collar looks better on you.” Jeremy hummed after a moment. Ryan did his best not to shiver under his gaze. “Seriously though. Where are you going?”

“Don't worry. I'll be back in an hour or so.”

“That isn't what I asked Ryan.” Jeremy growled low in his throat and blocked the doorway.

“I'm going to talk to someone.” He answered calmly, putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder to move him gently.

“Is this about Gavin?”

“Yes. I have a friend who might be able to help him.” The lie was easy, simple and vague enough to not draw attention, and Jeremy just frowned before stepping out of his way. “Call my burner if you need me. I left my phone on the call with Gavin. If I'm lucky I'll be back before he wakes up.”

“Ryan.” Jeremy grabbed his wrist at the door and he froze. “Be careful... I don't know what you're planning but...” His grip tightened and Ryan was hit with the memory of Geoff doing the same thing on so many occasions.

“I'll be fine.” He smiled, pulling the younger Alpha into a tight hug. “Just take good care of Michael until I get back.” He whispered.

“You don't even smell like yourself...” Jeremy whined, desperately pressing his nose into Ryan's neck.

“Just a scent neutralizer. A precaution... It's easier if some people think I'm a Beta.” He kissed Jeremy on the forehead. “Back soon.”

 

Ryan didn't typically like flashy cars. All of his were solid black and, other than the models, they were easy to ignore. Not tonight though. Tonight he _wanted_ to draw attention to himself, so he grabbed the keys for one of Geoff's cars and sped out of the garage as he pulled out his phone.

“ _This is Matt._ ”

“Matt Bragg! Just the man I wanted to talk to. Do you know who I am?”

“ _Can't say I do. Burner phone. But your GPS is on and it's putting you at Geoff Ramsey's penthouse, so I'll assume you're a Fake if you have this number._ ”

“Smart boy.” Ryan purred. “I need a favor from you Mr. Bragg.”

“ _Shoot_.”

“I need you to find Burnie Burns.” Matt choked and sputtered on the other end of the line.

“ _Are you insane!?_ ”

“Some might say so. Jury's still out on that one.” He chuckled. “Can you do it?”

“ _Of course I can. Why? You got a death wish?_ ”

“Nah. Just wanna chat.” Ryan tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and waited.

“ _He's at Ramsey's bar on East Main._ ”

“Thank you for your help Mr. Bragg. Expect payment in your account in a few hours.”

“ _Wait! Who are you? I know Geoff, Michael, Jack and Jeremy's voices. But not yours._ ”

“Process of elimination Matthew.”

“ _Fuck- you- you're-_ ”

“The Vagabond?” Ryan supplied helpfully. “I might be. Have a nice evening.” He hung up and turned around at the next chance he got.

When he pulled into a parallel parking spot out front, Ryan made a show of getting out of the flashy red sports car and straightening his jacket. It wasn't often he want out on work business without his mask- but when he did, it was a power trip. Nobody knew who they were talking to and he loved it.

“Excuse me.” One of the bouncers stopped him at the door with one large arm and a raised eyebrow. “ID. And you can't park there.”

“Don't you worry about that.” Ryan took a quick look around to make sure he wasn't being watched as he unbuttoned another button of his shirt and pulled it to the side just enough to show the bouncer the star tattooed on his chest.

“Very sorry sir!” The bouncer scrambled to unhook the velvet rope and Ryan smiled as he slipped him a fifty.

“You never saw me. Understand?” He whispered in his ear.

“Yes sir.”

“Very good. Keep an eye on the car for me. Won't be long.” After a quick nod, Ryan made his way into the building and made a beeline for the bar. He found Burnie quickly- the Alpha was hard to miss- and sidled up next to him, running his fingers back through his hair and letting his shoulders droop as he ordered a beer. He gave the bartender a quick wink and glanced at Burnie, shaking his head when she smiled and started to greet him.

“How are you tonight sir?” She asked, taking the hint.

“As well as I can be I suppose...” He sighed. “Looking into some security systems.” _That_ got Burnie's attention.

“I may know someone who can help. What are you looking for?” He asked, turning to face Ryan casually.

“Well a better apartment for starters. One I can move my partner into with me.” Ryan did his best to look nervous. “He's an Omega. He's staying at my place tonight because some Alpha he used to know broke in... He's terrified and I- I just don't know what to do... I guess this guy... knows _people_...” He looked up at Burnie and was pleased to see a bit of panic in his eyes.

“What kind of _people_?” He asked calmly.

“What other kind of people are there in Los Santos?” Ryan took a swig of beer and tried not to grimace. He still didn't have a taste for it.

“An old business partner of mine might be able to help. He knows someone- a hacker they call The Golden Boy.” Ryan bit back a growl at hearing Burnie even _mention_ Gavin after the stunt he ad pulled. “It might not be fully on the up and up, but he's damn good at setting up security for people. And he's an Omega, so he takes threats from Alphas very seriously.”

“Is that so.” He growled low in his throat. Burnie frowned a little and narrowed his eyes.

“What did you say your name was?”

“I didn't. It's James Ramsey.” He held out a hand and Burnie chuckled.

“Ramsey huh? What a coincidence. That's my old business partner's name. He owns this bar actually.” The other Alpha's grip on his hand was a tad too tight. “Burnie Burns.” He introduced himself casually.

“I've bumped into a few Ramseys over the years. Pretty common name.”

“I suppose so.” Burnie pulled out his wallet and handed Ryan a familiar matte black card with gold foil lettering. Geoff's card. “Give this number a call. Ask for Geoff and tell him Burns sent you. He can get you in touch with The Golden Boy.”

“He doesn't have a card of his own?”

“He's pretty secretive.”

“Hmm...” Ryan took another swig of his beer and looked Burnie up and down carefully. He'd met him before- back when he had first joined up with The Fakes. He'd worn his mask at the time and had bulked up enough since then that he was confidant he wouldn't be recognized, but the thrill that came with the possibility was intoxicating and he wondered how far he could get with his little ruse- how much information he could get.

“See something you like?” Ryan swallowed thickly and snapped his gaze back up to Burnie's face when he took a step closer and leaned into his ear.

“Sorry- admiring the suit.” Ryan's heart jumped up into his throat when Burnie put a hand on his elbow and he looked down at the contact, licking his lips nervously. In any other situation he would have leaned into it- would have indulged in his now not-so-secret kink- would have let Burnie lead him down to the bathroom and gotten on his knees for him- “I have to go.” He muttered, reaching for his wallet to pay for his beer.

“Don't worry about that.” Burnie grabbed his wrist and he jumped a little, dropping his wallet. “Sorry.” The other Alpha started to kneel down to pick it up for him, but Ryan was quicker, snatching it up off the floor before Burnie could see his ID or anything else inside.

“I got my drink. Don't worry.” Ryan payed quickly, downing the last of his beer. “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Burns.” He ducked his head as he headed for the door.

“James.” He froze and turned slowly when his arm was grabbed.

“Yes?”

“You dropped something.” There was something cold and _knowing_ in Burnie's eyes and Ryan's heart sank when he saw another copy of Geoff's card in his hand- it had fallen out of his wallet.

“Must have... Must have missed my pocket.” He chuckled nervously.

“Must have.” He didn't let go- in fact his grip went even tighter. “Stay safe out there Mr. Ramsey. It'd be a shame if something happened to you with your Omega waiting at home.” He growled.

“Is that a threat?” Ryan growled back, yanking his arm away.

“Just a warning.”

“You stay safe too Mr. Burns.” Ryan fixed Burnie with a hard stare as he backed away. He tried not to rush as he made his way to his car, nodding to the bouncer and unlocking it from the door of the bar. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed and sped away after seeing that the coast was clear.

When he pulled into the garage he realized his hands were shaking and he tried to breathe deep but Burnie's scent clung to his suit and just made breathing harder. Ryan scrambled to get out of the car and his jacket, tapping his foot impatiently in the elevator back up to the penthouse.

“Thank fuck. I was just about to- Ryan?” He brushed by Jeremy without a word, shrugging out of his dress shirt and tossing it, and his jacket, in the general direction of the laundry. “Ryan?” Jeremy followed him all the way to the bathroom, just staring as he started the shower and reached for his belt.

“Unless you want a show or you're here to fuck me- get out.” Ryan growled. Jeremy went red and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He felt a little bad about snapping and told himself he would apologize after his shower but he just _desperately_ needed to get Burnie's scent out of his nose and off of his skin. It took everything in him not to scrub his skin raw- or jack off to the thought of Burns fucking him against the bar. He would have without a second thought before but now... Now it felt like a betrayal. Not only had he told Gavin he loved him a few hours earlier, but he was fantasizing about the man who had threatened him- threatened _both_ of them. He turned off the shower with a sigh and dried off quickly, leaving the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

“Better?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him and Ryan sighed.

“I'm sorry.” He murmured, knocking their foreheads together gently. “I'll explain it all in the morning, I promise. Is Michael still doing alright?”

“He's starting to get more clingy... I think it's going to fully hit tomorrow.”

“Okay. I'll sit with him then.”

“Rye. He's gonna be all over you.” Jeremy warned.

“I know. I'll leave him alone for a while if he gets out of hand. I'm more worried about you though.” Ryan scrubbed his cheek against Jeremy's. “Can't have you going into rut at the same time.” He purred.

“Rye-” Jeremy's broad palms were hot on his bare shoulders and his sharp cinnamon scent clouded his brain.

“You'd fuck him right. Wouldn't you Jeremy?” Ryan leaned down further to press in against Jeremy's throat, grinning when he felt his pulse racing under his lips.

“Ryan-”

“Bet Geoff would let you.”

“Ryan!” Jeremy pushed him back and slapped him _hard_ across the face. “What the _fuck_.” Ryan blinked and stared, slack-jawed and rubbing his cheek.

“Jeremy?”

“ _Jesus_ Ryan. Who did you go out to meet? What the fuck did you take?” Jeremy was panting, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“I- I didn't- I'm sorry I-” Ryan fumbled over his words and took a step back.

“Are _you_ going to go into your rut?”

“No. No I'll be fine... _Fuck_ Jeremy I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-”

“It's alright... But _goddamn_.” Jeremy chuckled a little but stayed pressed against the wall.

“I'll just... I'll go to bed.” Between the scent of Michael's heat curling around the penthouse, the encounter with Burnie, and the way Jeremy was staring at him- almost like he was actually considering... _something_ \- Ryan was beat. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I'll see you in the morning Ryan.” Jeremy reached out to touch his arm gently. “Get some rest, okay? You need it.”

“You too J. Sorry again for...” He gestured vaguely and Jeremy shrugged as he headed for his own room.

“If you weren't so head over heels for Gavin... I wouldn't say no.” He muttered over his shoulder. Ryan inhaled sharply.

“Well... we'll see how this goes.” Ryan leaned up against his door once it was shut and locked and ran a hand down his face slowly. “ _Fuck_.” He spat. Jeremy was right to be concerned about him going into rut. It wasn't due to happen for a few weeks yet, but with all the input he was getting- he wouldn't be surprised if it came early. He'd find a way around it. He always did...

Ryan huffed and shook his head, dropping his towel to the floor and kicking it away before he got into bed, not bothering to get dressed. He was exhausted. He moved his phone off of his pillow and closed his eyes- desperate for sleep, but he just couldn't get comfortable. He was still jittery, still hard... He groaned and wrapped a hand around his cock, not bothering to muffle his moans this time. He just didn't care.

“Fuck-” He gasped, tightening his grip a little. “ _Gavin_ \- That's it darlin'...” Ryan's fantasy of Gavin was indistinct- essentially formless- but his voice echoed perfectly in his mind.

“ _Alpha-_ ” He would beg so pretty...

“My perfect little Omega... So fucking tight-” He panted into the dark.

“ _Bloody hell-_ ” Gavin gasped. It felt so real, so close. “ _R-Ryan? Are you awake?_ ” Ryan's eyes snapped open. _His phone_. His heart raced when he remembered he'd left the call on when he went to find Burnie. He held his breath and waited, forcing back a groan when Gavin whined softly. “ _Alpha..._ ” The Omega's voice went light and airy. “ _I know you're awake Alpha._ ” He purred. “ _Let me take care of you_.”

“Fuck-” Ryan growled lowly. “I forgot you were still on the phone darlin'.” He chuckled.

“ _I'd be so good for you. I'd wait up for you- finger myself open so you could just slide right in when you got home. Would you like that Alpha?_ ” Gavin moaned softly.

“You have no idea baby. _Shit-_ Oh sweetheart I'll take such good care of you... You'll never have to spend your heat alone again- you'll have my knot whenever you want it.”

“ _Gonna breed me up Alpha?_ ” Through the teasing tone in Gavin's voice, Ryan could hear him panting softly and the wet sounds of _his_ Omega fingering himself.

“Oh I'll make _damn sure_ you catch.” He couldn't help the possessive growl that slipped out as he quickened his strokes. Gavin's moan tapered off into a desperate little whine that made Ryan's cock _throb_ in his hand. “When was the last time you had a proper knot to fill you up sweetheart?”

“ _It's been months_.” Gavin confessed softly. “ _Toys just aren't the same..._ ”

“I know darlin', I know. Don't you worry-” Ryan gasped and squeezed his knot a little tighter. “I'm here whenever you need me. Hell-” He chuckled through a moan. “You could tie me up and blindfold me in a hotel room just to use me. I wouldn't mind.”

“ _R-Ryan- Alpha-_ ” Gavin whimpered.

“All yours baby. Whatever you need.”

“ _Shit._ ” Gavin hissed quietly. “ _D-Don't tempt me..._ ”

“Are you close? I want to hear it- I want to hear you come.” He groaned. “I've been thinking about it for _weeks_ darlin'.”

“ _God- Alpha please! C-Can I Alpha?_ ”

“Come for me Gavin. That's it- good boy. Come for Alpha.” Gavin choked out a pretty little moan and gasped- _begging_ Ryan to come.

“ _Ryan! P-Please- knot me Alpha!_ ”

“ _Fuck_ -” Ryan moaned and his hips bucked up off the bed as he came, squeezing his knot and trembling. He couldn't remember the last time he actually popped a knot while jacking off- probably not since he was a teenager. He bit down _hard_ on his comforter, trying- and failing- to ease the instinct to bite, to _claim_ and growled low in his throat.

“ _Bloody hell Ryan._ ” Gavin laughed breathlessly. “ _I've wanted to hear that for weeks._ ”

“Me too.” Ryan purred. “God I-”

“Ryan?” Michael's whine from the other side of his door snapped him back to reality and he groaned.

“One second!” He called. “Gavvy, I have to go... It's Michael.”

“ _It's alright_.” Gavin yawned. “ _Take good care of him. I love you Ryan._ ”

“I love you too Gavin. Sweet dreams.”

“ _Sweet dreams_.” He purred before hanging up. Once the line was dead, Ryan scrambled to find a pair of sweatpants and tugged them on before answering the door.

“Michael? What's wrong?” Michael just stared at him, licking his lips, his pupils blown wide. “Michael?” Ryan reached out slowly to tip his chin up. “Talk to me honey.”

“Heard you from the other room.” Michael's voice was raw and it cracked when he spoke. “Smelled you...” His eyes locked with Ryan's and he swallowed before taking a step into the room. “ _Alpha_...”

“I'm gonna stop you right there.” Ryan put a hand on Michael's chest and pushed him back a pace. “It's the heat talking. Go back to your room and call Geoff.” He ordered.

“But you're _right here_ Ryan.” Michael pressed in again and Ryan stumbled a little. “Want you...”

“No. You don't. Michael please just-” He broke off with a choked groan when Michael leaned up on his toes to tuck his nose against his throat and palmed his still hard cock through his sweatpants.

“You can help me, can't you Alpha? _Please_.”

“J-Jeremy!” Ryan called down the hall, grabbing Michael's wrists and backing him out of his room again.

“Told you he would be all over you.” Jeremy smirked and he growled.

“Not the time.” He snapped. “Get him back in bed. I'm calling Geoff.”

“Ryan- Jeremy- _please_ just _help me_.” Michael begged, whining high in his throat, his sweet cherry scent starting to grow sharp with his distress.

“You know we can't do that...” Jeremy purred sympathetically, letting the Omega press his nose to his neck and running his fingers through his hair gently while Ryan got his phone.

“ _Ramsey_.” Geoff yawned when he picked up.

“Get your ass on the next flight back to Los Santos or I swear to _god_ I will kill you when you get home.” Ryan growled.

“ _Hey now! Not need to get hostile! What's going on?_ ”

“ _Your_ Omega won't get off my dick. Or Jeremy's. Get back here and help him.”

“Geoff? Is that Geoff?” Michael whimpered from Jeremy's arms.

“Yup. Geoff, you're on speaker.”

“ _Michael? Baby can you hear me?_ ”

“ _Alpha-_ come home- please... I can't do it Geoff...” He sniffled and Ryan's heart broke when he saw the tears in his pretty, honey brown eyes. He wanted to help... He _would_ help if it weren't for Geoff's claim on the boy. “I-I thought I could get through without you but I just _can't_.” He sobbed and Jeremy shushed him gently.

“ _Baby, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left you alone..._ ” Geoff cooed. “ _Let me talk to Dan and Jack real quick and I'll be home later today, alright?_ ”

“Geoff it _hurts_.” Michael was fully crying now and Ryan whined. Jeremy looked over at him, his eyes wide and panicked.

“ _I know honey, I know. I'll be home soon. Ryan. Take me off speaker. I need to talk to you._ ”

“What do you need?” Ryan turned his back to Jeremy and Michael and lowered his voice.

“ _Please help him... You don't need to knot him- I would prefer if you didn't actually. Hell, you don't even need to_ fuck _him but please... Anything to help him..._ ” The distress in Geoff's voice only amped up Ryan's anxiety.

“Geoff I- I can't...” He whispered.

“ _I'm giving you permission Ryan. Please do this for me. I was an idiot- I shouldn't have left so close to his heat..._ ”

“This isn't about getting _your_ permission Geoff. I- I told Gavin how I feel. Dan was right... He feels the same.”

“ _Oh-_ ” Geoff paused and sighed. “ _Ryan that's wonderful but please. He needs help..._ ”

“You know I would help him in a heartbeat if I could Geoff.” Ryan whined. “I _want_ to help him- _god_ he's stunning... Don't think for a second I've forgotten how lovely he feels under me-” He growled softly and cut himself off when he heard Michael whimper behind him. “Ask Jeremy. Please. Until I _know_ what's going to happen with Gavin and I... I don't want to jeopardize this...”

“ _Alright. Okay._ ” Geoff sighed. “ _Alright. Put Jeremy on. I wish you the best Ryan. We'll talk when I get home._ ”

“Thank you Alpha.” Ryan purred. “I'll see you soon.” He handed his phone over to Jeremy and chuckled when he saw the younger Alpha turn red and sputter helplessly.

“A-Are you sure? Y-Yes. Yes Alpha. I'll take good care of him. I promise.” Jeremy gave the phone back with shaking hands.

“He's going to beg for your knot Jeremy.” Ryan warned in a low whisper. “Don't listen to him. Fuck him, get him off, but do _not_ knot him.”

“Ry- I don't- I- _how_ am I supposed to do this? He's so...” Jeremy looked over at Michael longingly. “He's _perfect_ Ryan...”

“If you don't trust yourself not to knot him, don't fuck him. Just find some other way to get him off. You'll be fine Lil J.” He kissed Jeremy's forehead softly. “As always. Call if you need me. I can talk you through it. I remember what he likes.” He smirked.

“You-?”

“I'll save you some surprise later- you're the only one in this crew that I _haven't_ fucked.” Ryan purred in his ear.

“What about-?”

“J. If they lived in the penthouse, even for a little while, I've been in bed with them.”

“ _Slut._ ” Jeremy hissed and Ryan shrugged with a sly grin.

“Go take care of Michael.” He gave Jeremy a little push in Michael's direction. “Have fun.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin stared up at his ceiling, panting quietly and smiling. It took a moment to realize he was laughing- a bubbly little laugh, breathless and a bit disbelieving. He cursed himself for not having the forethought to record the call. Not matter what happened between him and Ryan, the sound of the Alpha's growls as he came would be enough to sate him for ages. It was something he'd never really heard- low and almost _feral._ Not even Dan had this sort of effect on him. The thought soured his perfect mood a little... It almost felt like a betrayal of Dan... He shrugged it off and rolled over onto his side before sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom to clean himself up. The ringing of his phone from his bedroom made him jump and his heart raced when he recognized Geoff's tone.

“Free.” He answered breathlessly.

“ _Gavvy. I need you to find me a f_ _l_ _ight home now. You know any pilots around here?_ ”

“What's happened? Is everything alright?” Gavin hurried for his office and started scrolling through his contacts.

“ _Ryan just called me._ ” His heart sank and for a moment he was afraid Geoff was on his way to find _him_ for getting too involved with his Pack. “ _Michael's not doing well on his own... He's all over Ryan and Jeremy and he's in pain... I have to get back to him._ ”

“Oh poor love...” Gavin whined softly. “I can find someone for you in a flash Alpha.”

“ _Sure you still wanna call me that?_ ”

“What do you mean?”

“ _I heard you and Ryan had a little chat._ ” Geoff purred.

“O-Oh.” He blushed. “A-And what did you hear?”

“ _I'm happy for you Gavvy. Ryan's a good Alpha._ ” He could hear Geoff's smile.

“Don't worry Geoffrey. You're still my Alpha. I could never replace the man who gave me a Pack.” He whispered.

“ _Gavvy... You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that._ ” Geoff's voice was tight and Gavin tried, in vain, to hold back his own tears.

“It doesn't change anything... I still can't- I can't leave Geoff...” He choked.

“ _I know. But this is a big step for you. Whenever you're ready... My home is your home. Always._ ” Geoff purred and Gavin wiped at his eyes, smiling like a fool- unafraid of Geoff's offer for the first time.

“Maybe someday.” He laughed through a sniffle. “I've got a pilot for you. Sending you the address now. He'll meet you there whenever you're ready.”

“ _Thank you sweetheart. I'll bring you back something nice and hand it off to Meg when I get back._ ”

“It's nothing Geoff. Really. Anything for you.”

“ _I'll let you know when I land. Go and get some sleep alright?_ ”

“I will. Talk to you soon.”

 

To Ryan: Just booked a flight home for Geoff. How are you holding up? He said Michael was being a pain.  
From Ryan: Oh you have no idea  
From Ryan: I can hear him and Jeremy halfway across the penthouse  
From Ryan: help  
To Ryan: You can't leave?  
From Ryan: No... I have to be here. Just in case.  
To Ryan: I'll call you in a bit if you want. I just have to get something set up first.  
From Ryan: Take your time.

 

Gavin smiled down at his phone for a moment before his knee started bouncing nervously. He knew who he needed to call and wasn't thrilled. They were a brilliant pair- a handsome, charismatic Alpha couple, just as feared as they were beloved. One a steady, patient sniper, the other a charming front man with a silver tongue. At least in a professional setting they were. On a personal level they were a little less... Reserved.

“ _You've reached Collins and Diaz, this is Collins. What can I do for you today?_ ”

“Trevor my love! I need a favor from you and lovely Alfredo.” Gavin licked his lips and shifted nervously.

“ _Gavin? Golden Boy Gavin Free? Is that really you?_ ” Trevor sounded almost giddy on the other end of the call.

“It's really me.” He laughed. “Sorry I haven't been in touch too much recently. You know how it goes.”

“ _Geoff's been feeding me little bits of information here and there. Nothing solid, mind you. He wouldn't sell you out like that- and believe me, you're in high demand. Anyway. He mentioned you've been having problems getting out lately. What's goin' on in that beautiful brain of your's Gav?_ ”

“Well after the... _incident_ a few years ago- the last job I hired you two for- I've just... Gotten worse. And I had an unexpected and, frankly, unwanted guest earlier this evening.”

“ _Oh dear. Well that is a problem. How about you give me some information on this intruder and we'll take care of him for you. No charge._ ”

“That's sweet of you Trevor, but this one can't just be 'taken care of' I'm afraid.”

“ _Who was it?_ ”

“Burnie Burns.” Trevor inhaled sharply and his tone changed dramatically.

“ _When did this happen? Did he have anyone with him? How did he get in?_ ”

“Few hours ago, nine-ish. I don't think he had anyone with him. If he did, they weren't in my apartment. He... he still has a key... He's the first person I met here. He helped me get the apartment.”

“ _First thing's first. We need to get your locks changed at the very least. Something like this, I would usually advise moving... But I know that's not possible for you at the moment._ ”

“Absolutely not.” Gavin agreed.

“ _So how do you want this handled Gavin?_ ” There was a quiet voice in the background and Trevor responded to them in a whisper. Gavin heard his name, then a happy noise from the second voice.

“ _How can we help Gav?_ ”

“Darling Alfredo.” Gavin purred. “So nice to hear your voice again. Now that I've got you both on the line. I'd like to hire you as full time security detail.”

“ _What!?_ ” Two surprised voices shouted.

“ _Are you serious?_ ”

“ _Gav that's- how are- this is-_ ” Trevor sputtered.

“I know. It's unusual for me. But for now, at least, I need to know _no one's_ getting to me. I-I hate to say it but... Not even Turney... Just for a week or so while I figure a few things out. I have a spare room you can stay in.” His voice cracked a little and it didn't go unnoticed.

“ _Gavin, you don't have to do that..._ ” Trevor murmured.

“ _We know how you feel about people in your home_.” Alfredo added. “ _We can figure something else out._ ”

“No it- it's fine. I trust you both... But if anyone else asks-”

“ _We never went inside. Just watched the building_.”

“ _Same arrangement as last time._ ” Speaking to Trevor and Alfredo at the same time sometimes felt like whiplash with how seamlessly they finished each other's thoughts. In a way- Gavin envied them... To have a mate that was so perfectly in tune with him and his thoughts... It was something he'd wanted for years, but had been pushing away just as long...

“You're the only two apart from Burnie and Turney who know where I live... Who know who I am. Please keep it that way.”

“ _Of course._ ” Alfredo assured him gently.

“ _We can be there first thing in the morning._ ” Trevor added.

“Thanks lads. I'll get payment to you soon.”

“ _Don't worry about it. No charge for a friend_.” He heard the smile in Trevor's voice before he hung up and John Mace's words came back to grip him by the throat- choking him with doubt.

“ _The Golden Boy doesn't have_ friends _. He has_ contacts _and_ marks _._ ”

“ _Nobody knows where you are._ ” Burnie's voice joined Mace's and Gavin struggled to breathe. It wasn't true. He had Dan. He had Turney. He had Trevor and Alfredo. He had a panic button that would send his location to _every single one_ of The Fakes, and a select few other contacts. His heart slowly returned to a steady rate and he managed to get a decent breath.

He could do this.

He had _friends_.

He had a _Pack_.

He had _Ryan_.

He was _safe._

* * *

 

Gavin stared at his phone for an hour after setting up his deal with Trevor and Alfredo. He knew he should call Ryan back- offer him _some_ distraction from Michael- but guilt nagged at him and twisted his stomach into knots. Trevor and Alfredo were close to The Fakes in the same way he was. Independent contractors, but considered friends of Ramsey and his Pack. It almost felt like a betrayal of Geoff to have the two so close when he'd kept _him_ at arm's length for so long.

When he finally bucked up the courage to call, he was greeted by Ryan's sleepy voice.

“ _Vagabond._ ” He yawned.

“Did I wake you Alpha?” Gavin teased.

“ _Hey Gavvy._ ” He purred. “ _Not quite. Almost though._ ”

“How you're managing to sleep with Michael in this state is beyond me.”

“ _Went down to the garage. 'm sleeping in my car until Geoff gets back._ ”

“Are you really?” Gavin snorted out a laugh and Ryan whined.

“ _I'm not about to spend the whole day listening to Michael and Jeremy fucking._ ” He huffed indignantly. “ _At least Geoff takes him to a safe house._ ”

“I'm surprised Geoff gave the all clear for Jeremy to help him.” Gavin curled up under his covers again, a wave of drowsiness hitting him now that his work was done.

“ _He... Actually he asked me to do it first. I told him no, obviously._ ”

“Why?” Gavin blinked.

“ _Why did he ask me?_ ”

“No. Why did you turn him down?” He couldn't fathom _anyone_ saying no to Michael- let alone Michael _and_ Geoff.

“ _Didn't feel right... Telling you I loved you then fucking someone else less than twelve hours later... Seemed like it would be in bad taste._ ”

“Ryan... We don't even know if this is going to work-”

“ _I know. But I didn't want to jeopardize it._ ”

“It's also _Michael_. Even if he wasn't part of your Pack... I would understand. I mean... Just _look_ at him.” Gavin sighed. “He's beautiful.”

“ _I'm not disagreeing_.” Ryan hummed. “ _He's a stunner. And, if I'm being honest, he's great in bed. But I still didn't want to betray your trust like that. Is that crazy of me?_ ”

“I think it's sweet. Unnecessary. But sweet.” Gavin smiled and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

* * *

 

Gavin woke up the next morning to someone knocking on his door, and before he could form a single rational thought, panic kicked in and he grabbed his gun from the bedside table, clicking off the safety as he crept through his apartment to the front door. There was another knock and his heart jumped into his throat.

“Gav? Is everything alright?” He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Trevor's worried voice on the other side of the door and he opened it slowly.

“Sorry bout that. Thought... Thought you were someone else...” He murmured as he let Trevor and Alfredo in.

“I can see that...” Trevor eyed the pistol in his hand and licked his lips nervously. “You gonna... put that away or?”

“Sorry.” Gavin clicked the safety back on and set the gun on the kitchen counter, facing away from the pair. “Thanks for coming on such short notice.” He managed a smile and hugged Trevor tight before moving to Alfredo. “I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem Gavvy.” Alfredo purred, scrubbing their cheeks together gently. “I already set up a new camera at the front door. I'll be watching it as often as I can. Trevor and I will follow you if you need to leave for anything.” He explained, setting a duffel bag on the couch.

“I'd prefer if one of you stayed here at all times.” Gavin went to busy himself in the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and scrounging around in his cupboards for something to make for breakfast.

“I get that, but we work in a very specific way.” Trevor paced the length of the living room slowly, examining each corner carefully. “This yours?” He asked, pointing at the entertainment center.

“The camera? Yeah, that one's mine. There's another one at the window, one here in the kitchen, one at the end of the hall, two in the office, two in my bedroom.”

“So you've got pretty much every inch of this place covered.” Alfredo started looking around as well, mirroring every move Trevor made.

“Pretty much.” He shrugged and hopped up to sit on his counter, picking anxiously at a hangnail as he watched the two Alphas itemize everything in his home.

“If you've changed your mind, we can go.” He jumped when Alfredo put a hand on his knee. He hadn't even noticed him coming closer.

“Yeah, we'll get lost if you want Gav. No hard feelings.” Trevor added, frowning.

“No, no it's fine. I need the extra eyes right now just...”

“Anxious?”

“Yeah... I don't have many people around. Hardly ever more than one at a time.”

“When was the last time you laid down and _properly_ scented with someone?”

“I...” Gavin chewed his lip as he thought back. He and Meg never spent too long together. “Probably when Dan came out to see me last. Couple months.” Trevor and Alfredo exchanged a worried look.

“If you wanted I could...” Alfredo started carefully. “We could...”

“That'd be nice.” Gavin smiled after a moment of consideration. “Thanks Fredo.” Alfredo's eyes lit up and he smiled.

“I've got this covered for now.” Trevor knocked his forehead with Alfredo's, their noses brushing softly. “I'll come get you later.”

 

Gavin's heart raced and he swallowed back the hint of guilt that crept up his throat. He couldn't help worrying about what Ryan would think... Nothing was going to happen. Alfredo and Trevor were so committed to each other that there wasn't even a _chance_ of anything happening. But in some ways, laying around and scenting with Alfredo felt more intimate than sleeping with him.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Alfredo's warm hands ran up and down his arms slowly and Gavin blinked. He didn't realize that he'd frozen up just outside his bedroom door. “You don't have to you know.”

“I know. It's fine I just... There's... someone I've been talking to.” He cleared off his bed as he spoke and tried not to shiver when he noticed Alfredo's dark eyes following his movements carefully. “I really care about him and he cares about me. He, obviously, hasn't been round to see me- we haven't even properly met...”

“Does he know about... What you do?” Alfredo asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It's how we met actually.”

“Bet I can guess who it is.” Alfredo grinned and shifted so that he was leaning up against the headboard and Gavin rolled his eyes fondly, getting in bed next to him.

“Bet you can't.” He challenged playfully.

“Challenge accepted.” Alfredo wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulders and pulled him closer. “So. It's a guy who not only knows what you do, but has also worked with you.” He hummed, his fingers tapping on Gavin's arm idly. “Alpha, Beta, or Omega?”

“Mmm, can't tell you.” Gavin tucked his nose against Alfredo's shoulder and melted into his scent. “Might give it away.”

“Nah, that's no fair. I could see you with _any_ status Gav. You'd be cute with another Omega.” Alfredo purred, burying his nose in Gavin's hair.

“Fine.” He huffed back. “He's an Alpha.”

“So that rules out Jon Risinger, Matt Bragg, Chad James, Adam Ellis, Miles Luna-”

“Luna's not an Alpha?” Gavin looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah. Omega.”

“Huh.”

“Crazy right? Anyway. Can't be Michael Jones.” Gavin must have shivered at the mention of pretty, picture perfect Michael because Alfredo chuckled. “Am I close?”

“Might be.”

“So someone in Ramsey's Pack... Jeremy Dooley?”

“Is that your guess?”

“Well give me three!” Gavin rolled his eyes and snuggled closer.

“Yeah alright then.”

“Jeremy?”

“Nope.”

“It can't be Geoff, since he's with Michael. It has to be someone Fakes-adjacent then because he's the only Alpha besides Jeremy and...” Alfredo froze and Gavin looked up at him. “The Vagabond.” He whispered and Gavin nodded. “ _Holy shit_ Gav. That's- are you serious?”

“Yeah. I... I really like him Fredo.” He smiled a little but Alfredo was still staring at him wide eyed.

“This is dangerous Gavin. _He's_ dangerous.”

“And we aren't? We're _all_ dangerous. We've all done _something_ that puts a bounty on our head. How's he different than you, or me, or Trevor, or hell- even Geoff?”

“He's _The Vagabond_. He- He's wiped out whole crews single-handedly.”

“So have I...” Gavin's heart twisted into a tight knot and he regretted opening his mouth. People were right to be afraid of Ryan. He _was_ dangerous. But Gavin had seen his softer side. Had heard him talk about his cats, his family back home, his favorite books... Of course he knew he was only one of a very privileged few who saw those parts of him. “He isn't a bad man...” He defended quietly. “A bit rough, sure. But not bad...”

“Alright.” Alfredo sighed after a moment. “If I've learned anything about you over the last few years it's that you're a good judge of character. If you trust him, and he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you.” Gavin purred when Alfredo kissed the top of his head softly. “And, I'd say this for anyone, not just V- be careful, okay?”

“I will.” Gavin pressed his nose to Alfredo's throat and purred quietly. “Don't worry.”

“Good.” Alfredo hugged him tighter.

 

Gavin woke up to Trevor shaking his shoulder and he whined.

“Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty.” He teased. “You've missed a few calls. Figured you needed the sleep if the ringer wasn't waking you up, and obviously I'm not going to answer your phone.”

“Who were the calls from?” Gavin started sitting up, his heart racing. Alfredo and Trevor must have been able to smell his panic because they both looked at him nervously and Alfredo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Mostly Geoff. But there was one from someone named Ryan.”

“Bloody hell-” Gavin scrambled out of bed and hurried to the living room where he'd left his phone.

“Who's Ryan?” Trevor asked, following more slowly.

“Client.” Gavin muttered, unlocking his phone and opening his voice-mail.

“ _Gav. It's Geoff. Just landed in New York. I have to wait a couple hours for a flight out to Los Santos, but I'll be there soon. Thanks for hooking me up with that pilot. I'll call you again before I board._ ”

“ _Gavvy. Geoff again. Is everything alright? It's not like you to not answer your phone... I'm getting on the plane to Los Santos now. Give me a call when you get this okay? I'm worried about you..._ ” Gavin wiped at his eyes and turned his back on Trevor and Alfredo when tears started welling up.

“ _Gavv_ _y_ _? Honey, it's Ryan. Geoff just called from the airport. He said he tried to call a couple times but that you didn't answer. He's worried sick about you darlin'... So am I... Call me back. Love you._ ”

“Gav? You alright?” Trevor put a hand on his back.

“I'm fine... Geoff was worried about me.” Gavin smiled a little and wiped his eyes. “Gotta make a call lads.”

“ _Gavvy? Is everything alright?_ ” Ryan asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“I'm fine V.” He smiled.

“ _Is there someone at the apartment?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Are you safe? Can you tell me who it is?_ ”

“Yes and no.” He answered carefully while Trevor and Alfredo watched him.

“ _As long as you're safe._ ” Ryan purred. “ _You'd tell me if you weren't, right?_ ”

“Of course. Is Geoff back yet?”

“ _Not yet. He just called me though. Just landed. So he should be home soon, and I can finally get the fuck out of here._ ”

“Is it that bad?”

“ _It's worse than bad._ ” Ryan growled. “ _Jeremy was able to even him out a bit last night, but he's just a mess today. I don't think I'd even be able to do anything for him at this point..._ ” He sighed, sounding beyond exhausted.

“Don't beat yourself up over it...” Gavin purred softly. “Go home and get some well deserved rest, alright? I'm going to check in with Geoff but I'll be in touch later.”

“ _Thank you. Let me know what's going on when you can. I love you Gavvy. You don't have to say it back if there's someone there._ ” He added quickly.

“Me too V.” Gavin responded simply. “Speak soon.” As soon as Ryan had hung up, Gavin pulled up Geoff's number.

“ _Oh thank fucking god. You alright Gavvy?_ ”

“I'm fine Geoffrey.” He laughed. “Been busy this morning.”

“ _I'm glad you're okay. I just landed a little while ago. I'm on my way back to the penthouse now._ ”

“I know. Just spoke with V. Let me know when Michael's feeling better and we can get to work, alright?”

“ _Sounds good Gavvy. I'll keep you posted._ ”

“Wonderful.” Gavin chirped. “Good luck with Michael.”

“What's wrong with Michael?” Trevor asked, frowning when Gavin got off the phone.

“He went into heat while Geoff was off on business.”

“Poor guy...” He whined and Alfredo nodded in agreement.

“Alright lads.” Gavin clapped. “Let's get to work.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV and his leg bouncing as he waited for Geoff to show up. Jeremy sat next to him, looking beyond exhausted and practically sliding off the couch any time his eyes started to close.

“Go to bed J.” Ryan murmured, putting a hand on his knee. “I've got it from here.”

“I can't sleep... Not with him still here.” Jeremy groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Well he's too far into his heat to move him now. You want me to take you up to Chiliad before I go home?”

“Why not just take me to your place? Not like I don't know where you live.” Jeremy looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I think we both need a little time to ourselves after these last couple days. I know _I_ need to be alone.”

“But do you _want_ to be alone?”

“Yes.”

“Ryan.” Jeremy's hand rested on top of his and something inside him snapped. Ryan growled low in his throat and grabbed Jeremy's wrist faster than he could pull it away. He stood and pinned the younger Alpha to the couch in one fluid motion, pushing him down into the soft leather and wedging a knee between his thighs.

“Is this what you're after? Hmm?” He leaned in to whisper in Jeremy's ear. “Want Alpha to teach you a lesson?”

“ _Fuck-_ ” Jeremy choked and squirmed under him. “Ryan I-”

“Go on J. Tell me what's on your mind.” Ryan growled, nipping at Jeremy's throat. “Mad you didn't get to knot Michael?”

“R-Ryan I'm sorry- I didn't mean it like that I-” Jeremy broke off with a low groan when Ryan bit a little harder on his neck. “ _Fuck_ Ryan- Wait-” He begged. “I promise I didn't mean it like that.” He panted as Ryan leaned back.

“No?” Ryan pushed his knee up a little higher. “Really?” He smirked when he felt the hard line of Jeremy's cock through his sweatpants.

“N-No. I just-”

“Fuck me running.” Ryan snapped back when he heard the door open and Geoff's voice. “Knock it the fuck off you two. I can smell you halfway down to the garage.”

“Geoff help.” Jeremy pleaded.

“Ryan. C'mere.” Geoff ordered. Ryan shivered as he pushed away from Jeremy and made his way over to his Alpha slowly. When Geoff opened his arms and smiled gently- Ryan broke and slumped against him, pressing his nose against his throat and taking a deep shaky breath of his sharp citrus scent.

“Alpha...” He whined. “I'm sorry Alpha...”

“Hey...” Geoff hugged him close. “It's alright. Every thing's fine Ryan. I gotcha.”

“You gonna be okay Ryan?” Jeremy asked cautiously.

“He'll be fine.” Geoff purred, holding Ryan in place by the back of his neck. “Ryan, take my jacket and go home. You need a reset.”

“Gotta take Jeremy to Chiliad first...” Ryan mumbled, not pulling away yet.

“Don't worry about it. I can get myself there.” Jeremy's hand rested softly on his back.

“Why are you going to Chiliad?”

“Gotta get away from Michael for a bit. Can't sleep when he's this bad.”

“You're too tired. I'll take you.”

“Ryan.” Jeremy growled. “You need out more than I do. Listen to Geoff and go home.”

“But-”

“ _Ryan._ ” Geoff's fingers tightened on the back of his neck and Ryan whimpered. “Jeremy, go check on Michael for me. I need a minute alone with Ry.”

“You got it Geoff.” Jeremy left quickly and Geoff didn't speak again until they heard the bedroom door open and close again.

“What do you need hun?” Geoff purred quietly.

“Just need you for a minute Alpha...” Ryan sighed as Geoff's grip on him went even tighter and his lips touched his neck.

“I've gotcha baby. You're okay. You did so good Ryan. I'm so proud of you.” Ryan barely managed to keep back a relieved sob and purred when Geoff kissed the light mark on his shoulder. “You go on home. Take a couple days to yourself. Don't worry about Jeremy. I'll get him up to Chiliad.”

“Are you sure? I can do it.”

“No. You both need to rest. Separately. I can't be taking care of all three of you all week if you two get into it.”

“Geoff I won't-”

“Don't argue with me.” Geoff growled and pulled out of the hug to shrug out of his hoodie. “Take this and go home. I'll call you later tonight okay?”

“Alright...” Ryan sighed and looked down at his feet.

“Hey.” Geoff tipped his chin up gently. “You can come back later if you want. You know that. But you gotta clear your head first. I love you Ryan. I'm just looking out for you.”

“I know Alpha.” Ryan managed a small smile. “I love you too.” He took the hoddie from Geoff's hands carefully.

“Good boy.” He felt his cheeks heat up and tried to will away the blush when his Alpha kissed him on the forehead.

 

The drive across town to his apartment felt like it took hours, even though the streets were fairly clear and traffic light. Ryan gripped the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to turn white and counted his breaths carefully. Pure exhaustion was making him shaky and light headed and he just wanted to be home with his cats. He wanted to get off and go to sleep. But more than anything- he wanted Gavin's voice. The Omega could read to him from the phone book and he wouldn't care because it was _him_.

“Good morning Mr. Haywood. It's nice to see you back home. We were starting to worry about you.” The doorman at Ryan's building gave him a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

“I'm sorry. I should have called.” Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Work's been keeping me busy.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. Your neighbor looked in on your cats for you every day.”

“That's sweet of her.” Ryan smiled. “I'll have a gift basket sent to her later today or tomorrow.”

“Get your rest Mr. Haywood. You look like you need it.” Ryan managed another small smile and a half-hearted chuckle as he slipped the doorman a few dollars and headed for the elevator.

“Should you really be out in your condition?” He stopped short in front of the doors as a woman elbowed past him and got on, pressing the button for her floor and scowling at him.

“I'm sorry?”

“Alphas in rut should be locked in their homes.” She spat as the door started to close.

“First of all.” Ryan growled, putting his foot in the door to stop it. “I'm not in rut. I was helping a friend stay calm through the beginning of his heat until his mate could come back from a business trip. Second. What would you know about what people can and can't do at the beginning of their rut or heat?” He knew he wasn't helping the stereotype about overly aggressive Alphas, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

“The only thing worse than an unmated Omega is an unmated Alpha.” The woman sneered, kicking his foot and pressing the button to close the door again.

“And the only thing worse than _that_ is a stuck up Beta with no manners and no clue about how the world _actually_ works.” He shot back as the door closed.

“Goodness. Well that was rude wasn't it?” Ryan whipped around, ready to defend himself until he saw the old woman behind him.

“Beg your pardon ma'am. I was out of line...”

“Oh, no. Not you dear! _Her!_ You're right. We Betas _don't_ know what you have to go through.” She patted his arm gently. “My husband was an Alpha you know.” She continued, getting on the next elevator with him. “He got the same comments all the time before he passed.”

“I'm sorry for your loss ma'am. Did you just move into the building? I don't recall seeing you around.”

“Oh no. I'm just visiting a friend for cards. You seem familiar though. Have we met?”

“Maybe in passing.” Ryan smiled.

“Peggy Madison.” She introduced herself, holing out her hand.

“Ryan Haywood. It's a pleasure ma'am.” Peggy gave him a long look.

“Oh! I know who you remind me of! My neighbor said he's been speaking to an Alpha named Ryan. You look a bit like the man he showed me a picture of.”

“What's your neighbor's name?” Ryan's heart started racing and he stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

“Gavin Free. He's a lovely boy. Very anxious though, the poor dear. I think he had a run in with one of those gangs they always talk about on the news. He hardly ever leaves his apartment without someone with him.”

“Y-You... You know Gavvy? I- Yes. Yeah. I'm Ryan. He's told you about me?” It felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs.

“Well goodness! You're even more handsome in person!” Peggy laughed. “Yes, Gavin told me about you just last night. He's very fond of you, you know.” She smiled, poking Ryan in the arm.

“I should hope so.” He chuckled nervously. “I'm rather fond of him too.”

“Well I hope to see you come around soon.”

“All on Gavin's terms. I know how hard it is for him... Having people around. When he's ready, I'll come say hello.”

“You're a sweet boy Ryan. Very respectable. I think you and Gavin will be good for each other.” Peggy gave him another encouraging pat on the shoulder. “Well, this is me.” She gestured at a door just a few down from Ryan's own apartment. “Very nice to meet you.”

“You as well ma'am.” Ryan accepted the quick hug Peggy offered him and turned for his apartment as she went to knock on her friend's door. “Oh! Wait- could you do me a favor?”

“Of course dear.”

“Hold on just a second.” Ryan hurried to unlock his door and said a quick hello to his cats as he rushed to his bedroom. He grabbed a well worn hoodie and stuffed it in a shipping box, writing Gavin's name on across the cardboard and taping it shut quickly before going back into the hallway.

“What's this?”

“I-It's...” Ryan felt himself blushing and stammered. “Just one of my sweaters... I was going to send it to his PO Box but... If you could give it to him for me...”

“Ah, young love.” Peggy took the box from him with a soft smile. “I remember my husband's first courting gift.”

“O-Oh it- it's not a-” Ryan felt his face go redder. “It's just-”

“You don't need to explain yourself.” She laughed. “I'll give this to Gavin when I get home this evening.”

“Thank you.”

 

After Ryan said goodbye to Peggy, declining her offer to sit a while and play cards as politely as possible, he trudged back to his apartment and went straight to the couch, laying down without even taking his shoes off first. One of his cats jumped up to lay on his back, but he wasn't even sure which one it was. Didn't particularly care either. He closed his eyes and sighed, balling up Geoff's hoodie, burying his nose in the fabric and taking a few deep breaths. It helped a bit, but the silence he usually loved made his skin crawl so he reached for his remote, barely looking up as he turned on a movie and pulled the blanket he kept on the back of the couch around himself.

 

“Ryan.” Ryan groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was still so tired... “Ryan wake up.”

“Geoff?” He yawned and sat up a bit when he saw Geoff sitting on his coffee table. “How'd you get in?” He groaned. He was still so sore...

“We need to talk.” The warmth Ryan had come to love was gone from Geoff's clear blue eyes and his stomach dropped.

“What is it? What happened?”

“I think it's time for you to go.” Ryan's breath hitched and he felt bile rising in his throat.

“W-What?”

“Pack up Ryan. Get out of my city. Get away from my Pack.”

“G-Geoff no- I- What did I do? Please-”

“I can't trust you. I never could. You were a tool for us, and now that you've done your part, I want you gone.”

“N-No- please no. Don't make me go Geoff- please!” Ryan's throat felt tight and he knew he was crying, but he didn't care.

“Don't make me tell you again Haywood.” Geoff grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “I want you out of this apartment- out of _Los Santos_ by Friday morning.” He let go and made for the door. Ryan scrambled to follow him, falling to his knees.

“Geoff! _Alpha_ \- Don't leave me here- don't make me leave! _Please!_ ” He begged. Behind his own ragged breathing he heard a click and looked up at Geoff through panicked tears to see his Alpha pointing a gun at him- Michael, Jeremy and Jack standing in his doorway.

“Leave. Or I'll make you.” Geoff growled.

“M-Michael? J-Jack? No. No you... You can't be here...” He stammered. “Jack you're still in London. Michael you- you're in heat. You couldn't even get out of bed when I left. This- this isn't real-” He whispered. “It's not real... It's not real... It's not real...” Pain ripped through Ryan's shoulder and he fell forward, screaming.

Instead of hitting the hard tile floor of his dining room, he hit pillows that muffled his scream and a desperate moan as a warm weight settled over him, calloused hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and teeth digging into his shoulder.

“That's it- I've gotcha V... You're alright. Just let it all go. You're safe- Alpha's got you.”

“R-Ramsey!” He choked, his throat raw. “Ramsey please-!”

 

Ryan gasped and nearly fell off of the couch when he woke up, barely catching himself on the edge of the coffee table. Somewhere, his phone was ringing but he was still so shaken that he wasn't sure he would be able to find it, so he let it ring through while he caught his breath. The two dreams were almost enough to give him whiplash. When his phone started ringing again he groaned and fumbled around the couch, finally pulling it from between the cushions.

“Vagabond.” He answered, still a bit groggy and breathless.

“ _Ryan? Are you alright?_ ” Gavin's voice brought him easy peace and he smiled.

“I'm fine darlin'. I've been asleep most of the day. Geoff got back so I went home.” He yawned.

“ _How do you know Mrs. Madison?_ ” Gavin's voice shook a bit.

“Peggy Madison? I just met her today. She has a friend who lives down the hall from me. She stood up for me in the lobby of my building this morning. Said I looked familiar and brought up her sweet neighbor who has been talking to an Alpha named Ryan who looks quite a bit like me.” He chuckled. “She's a lovely woman.”

“ _She didn't say anything about our building... did she?_ ”

“Not a word. She knows you. I don't think she would give out your information like that.”

“ _Good_.” Gavin sighed softly.

“Did- did she give you the box?” Ryan sat up and stretched a little, chewing his lip.

“ _She did. Just now actually. I haven't opened it yet._ ”

“Go ahead and open it.” He purred. He barely heard the sounds of the box opening before Gavin gasped.

“ _Is this-?_ ”

“It's mine. One of my favorites.” Ryan smiled when Gavin sniffled. “Take care of it for me for a while, alright?”

“ _Oh Ryan..._ ” Gavin breathed. “ _Thank you so much... Is this what you were going to send me?_ ”

“Yeah. You really don't mind it?”

“ _Mind it? Ryan I'm going to wear this until there's no trace of you left on it._ ” He laughed.

“Well let me know when you need a fresh one.” Ryan chuckled.

“ _I will. Did I wake you?_ ”

“Yeah but... It's probably for the best.” He sighed.

“ _Bad dreams?_ ”

“Horrible dream. Morally grey memory.”

“ _Wanna tell me about it?_ ” A door opening and a second voice on the other end of the line made the hair on the back of Ryan's neck stand up.

“Who's there with you?” He couldn't help the panic that crept into his voice.

“ _Just my security for the week. Collins and Diaz._ ” Gavin answered calmly.

“I shouldn't be surprised, but I didn't know you knew them.” Now more than anxiety set him on edge and he had to keep himself from growling protectively. Trevor and Alfredo were good guys... and an outstanding couple. They wouldn't try anything...

“ _They helped me set up security a few years ago. Don't worry. They're sleeping on an air mattress in the office._ ”

“I wasn't worried.” Ryan lied.

“ _Mm-hmm._ ” Gavin laughed quietly. “ _So. Tell me about your dream._ ”

“It-” Ryan sighed. “The first part was... Geoff kicking me out. Making me leave The Fakes and Los Santos. It scared the hell out of me...” He confessed.

“ _And the second part?_ ”

“That uh... That's- It was more of a memory than anything. The first time Geoff and I uh... Well- the first time we fucked.”

“ _You and Geoffrey? My, that'd be a pretty sight._ ” Gavin's soft purr sent a shiver down Ryan's spine. “ _So did you knot him or-?_ ”

“He knotted me.” Ryan felt his face getting hot again and thanked the stars that Gavin couldn't see him.

“ _Bet you looked amazing Alpha._ ”

“Geoff seemed to think so. He kept coming back for more.” Ryan chuckled.

“ _How long were you two together?_ ”

“Mm. We weren't really ' _together_ ', per-say. It was just a fling really. He didn't even know my name yet. He just called me V back then. It was right after I started talking.”

“ _Ever think about going after him again?_ ”

“Not really. He's so in love with Michael that he probably wouldn't look twice at me anymore anyway. They're happy together and I'd never do anything to get between them.” He touched the light mark on his shoulder gently with a pang of guilt.

“ _Are you jealous of them?_ ”

“Only in the way that I wish I had what they have. They get to come home to their mate after a long day... Get to fall asleep in each other's arms...”

“ _I'm sorry Alpha... Someday. I promise._ ” Gavin whispered. “ _I love you Ryan._ ”

“I love you too Gavvy. You should get some sleep.”

“ _Do you want me to stay on the line with you for a while?_ ”

“It's alright. I'm gonna go right back to sleep I think.” He yawned. “Maybe I'll actually make it to bed this time.” He chuckled.

“ _I'll speak with you tomorrow then_.” Gavin laughed softly. “ _Goodnight Ryan._ ”

“Goodnight Gavin.”

 


	9. Bonus!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning campers!  
> I've got a little bonus chapter for you to tide you over since this week's update will be a little late as I'm going out of town for a couple days.  
> Just a short scene from Geoff and Ryan's past.  
> Enjoy, and see you again later this week!!  
> -Alex

“Don't you worry V.” Ryan shuddered as Geoff's hand trailed up his spine to the back of his neck, pushing him down into the pillows gently. “Alpha's gonna take good care of you.” He whined, high and pathetic, but Geoff shushed him with a kiss on his shoulder.

“Ramsey... _Please_ -”

“Just let it all go. I'll catch you. You just gotta trust me baby.”

“I trust you.” Ryan choked out. He'd already come once, with Ramsey fingering him open until he was loose and pliant, dripping with artificial slick. The first nudge of the head of Geoff's pierced dick at his hole had him moaning into the pillow and the older Alpha over him chuckled.

“Look at you.” He purred as he pushed in all the way in one slow thrust. “Opening right up for me.” Ryan chanced a glance over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the way Geoff clenched his teeth as he fucked him.

“Harder Alpha... Please?”

“Be patient.” Geoff huffed out a laugh and gave him a sharp slap on the hip.

“ _Alpha_.” Ryan whined and gasped when Geoff's hips snapped forward and he growled.

“V. Just relax. I've gotcha, alright? Just let me take care of you.”

“Yes Alpha- I'm sorry Alpha-”

“Shh. I'm here. You're alright.” Geoff kissed his shoulder and held him tight, one hand at the base of his skull and the other on his hip. “ _Fuck_ V...” He chuckled. “God made a mistake when he made you, didn't he?” Ryan moaned when Geoff's pace picked up. “Sweet ass opening right up for Alpha. The way you present so pretty for me... Should have been an Omega, huh baby?”

“R-Ramsey-”

“It's alright V. It's just you and me here, okay?” Geoff assured him gently, tucking his nose into his throat. “This is just for us, remember?”

“Y-Yeah..”

“Just let go.”

“ _Alpha-_ ” Ryan choked when Geoff gave a particularly hard thrust that pushed him up the bed, his knees slipping in the sheets.

“Who's my sweet little Omega?” Geoff purred in his ear.

“I- I am Alpha.” He moaned helplessly when Geoff leaned back and grabbed his hips in both hands, his fingers digging bruises into his skin as he fucked into him hard and fast- _exactly_ the way he needed.

“You want my knot baby?”

“Y-Yes! R-Ramsey!” Ryan practically sobbed when he felt Geoff's knot pressing at his rim. “Knot me Alpha- _please_ -!”

“Sound so pretty when you beg for me V.” Geoff's low groan, his sharp scent, and the weight of him across his back had Ryan desperate- clawing at the sheets and clenching around the cock that stretched him open. “You want Alpha to knock you up- don't you?” Ryan shuddered when Geoff mouthed at the side of his throat- his sharp canines dragging over his skin, just enough to tease a deep claiming bite.

“ _Fuck-_ ” He whimpered.

“It's okay. Just us.” His Alpha reminded him, his hands sliding up and down his sides slowly. “You want Alpha to breed you up sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes.” He finally breathed, clenching his eyes shut and cursing the hot blush he could feel rising in his cheeks, so painfully evident with his fair complexion. He'd fucked other Alpha's in the past, but _none_ of them were ever allowed to talk to him like this. He'd managed to keep his kink a secret from Geoff the first couple times they hooked up, but after he'd whimpered and came when Geoff first said he was going to breed him, well. There was no hiding it after that.

“Relax baby.” Geoff's hands settled on his hips again and Ryan clenched his teeth around a moan when he started pressing his knot in. “ _Fuck_. So- fuckin' tight.”

“ _A-Alpha-!_ ” Ryan bit down _hard_ on the pillow to cover his scream as Geoff slammed his knot into him and he came- his vision going white. He was just coherent enough to feel Geoff's teeth digging into his shoulder- hear his low growl in his ear- feel his cock twitch and the first warm spurt of cum inside him.

“Good boy, V. _Such_ a good boy for Alpha.”

 


	10. Chapter 9

Three days passed with relative silence. Having Trevor and Alfredo around in the apartment wasn't as damaging to his routine as Gavin had figured it would be. In fact, it proved to be quite helpful. He found it was easier to remember to eat and take much needed breaks from his work with them around. The biggest detriment was not being able to talk to Ryan as much- having to keep their, now nightly, conversations quick and quiet with whispered ' _I love you_ 's before falling asleep in silence.

The knock on his door came on the morning of the fourth day, while Gavin was sitting at the table having breakfast with Trevor. Curiosity spiked before the panic that hit when Alfredo came out of the office and motioned him away from the door with a finger to his lips.

“What is it?” He whispered when he was down the hall.

“Lock yourself in the office and don't come out until I come to get you.” Alfredo whispered back. “Don't make a noise.”

“Fredo?” He jumped when whoever it was in the hallway knocked again, more forcefully this time.

“Trust me.” Alfredo hurried him into his office and shut the door quickly. Gavin went straight to his computer and froze when he saw Burnie standing outside his door with two other men, one on either side of him. He scrambled to pull up all of the camera feeds, trying to get an idea of what was happening when Trevor opened the door an inch, leaving the chain locked. He wished he'd installed microphones as well. He could see them talking but the angle wasn't right to read their lips. His heart raced as Burnie started getting more aggressive. He could just barely hear him now- shouting and demanding to be let in. All the while, Trevor stayed steady with Alfredo just behind him. When his phone rang, he answered it with shaking hands.

“Free.”

“ _Get out here_.” Burnie growled. “ _Tell Collins to let me in_.” He ordered.

“What are you talking about?”

“ _Don't play dumb. Get out here right now._ ”

“I'm not at home Burns.” He lied, surprised at the steadiness of his voice.

“ _Don't you lie to me!_ ” Gavin heard a bit of an echo when Burnie shouted- able to hear him through the phone and down the hall.

“I'm really not. That's why Collins is there. He's keeping an eye out on the place for me. Sweet boy that one is. Now you listen to me Mr. Burns. I already told you to stay off of my property. If you don't leave I'm giving Mr. Collins permission to do whatever it takes to get you away from my door.” Gavin snapped. He smirked when he saw Burnie take a step away from the door, scowling.

“ _There's no need to be difficult_.”

“I'm not. I told you the other day. I'm terminating our contract. If you come up with a good enough job offer for me, you can call me. But from now on, I'm treating you like all of my other clients.”

“ _I'll be back._ ” Burnie huffed, turning his back on the door.

“Is that a threat Mr. Burns?” Gavin growled. “Because I have more eyes than you know, and no qualms with killing you if you so much as _look_ at my building again. Leave now or I'm calling Collins.”

“ _Fine._ ” Burnie spat. “ _I'm leaving._ ” Gavin saw him nod to the other two men with him- it looked like Joel and Chris.

“Take the other two with you.” He ordered. Burnie froze and looked around.

“ _How-?_ ”

“Eyes everywhere. Have a pleasant day Mr. Burns.” He hung up and watched the monitors closely- following Burnie until he was out the front door and down the block.

“We're clear.” Alfredo called quietly through the door.

“I know... I just... I need a minute...” He muttered back, staring at his phone. Alfredo hummed and Gavin waited until he heard him walk away to call Ryan.

“ _Morning darlin'_.” He purred. “ _Sleep well?_ ”

“He came back...” Gavin choked. “Burns. He- he showed up at my apartment again. He had backup this time. Joel and Chris I think...”

“ _Are you alright? Did he get in?_ ”

“I'm fine. Alfredo caught him on the cameras and had me lock up in the office while Treyco talked to him. He called me and tried to get me to come out. I told him I wasn't home and that he could shove it.” The panic and rage that had been simmering in his stomach fizzled out to exhaustion and he sighed, slumping down into his chair.

“ _Are you sure you're okay? I could... I don't know what I can do... But if there's anything you think might help, I'll do it._ ”

“I think I just need to get back to work really. I think the plans are just about set for the museum job. I have a friend who has an in for you all.”

“ _That's great Gavvy. I talked to Geoff last night. Michael should be good to go in the next couple days._ ”

“Have you been back to the penthouse?”

“ _Not yet. Don't want to risk it..._ ” Ryan sighed and Gavin whined sympathetically.

“I'm sorry...”

“ _Not your fault. Besides. It's been nice to have some time at home anyway. The cats seem to appreciate having me around after I was gone for so long._ ”

“I'm sure they missed you.” Gavin smiled. “Mine always climb all over me when I come home. Even when it's just a shopping trip with Turney.”

“ _They're smart. They know you're upset and they're trying to make you feel better._ ” Ryan's steady purr eased the last of the panic from Gavin's chest and he wished idly that he'd locked himself in his bedroom instead. It would have been nice to nap to the sound of Ryan's voice for a little while and he didn't feel like trying to explain anything to Trevor and Alfredo.

“Gav? Your food's getting cold.” Trevor knocked gently on the door and Gavin sighed.

“Be right out.” He called back, rubbing his eyes. “I'll call you back later tonight alright?”

“ _Sounds good Gavvy. Don't work too hard today._ ”

“I won't.” Gavin smiled. “I love you.”

“ _I love you too._ ” Ryan purred. “ _Talk to you later._ ” 

* * *

 

 

Gavin chewed his lip absentmindedly as he worked- tracking every single route in and out of the museum, and every route to the various safe houses owned by The Fakes, though he hoped they wouldn't need to use them.

“Five won't be enough...” He muttered staring helplessly at his monitor as flashes of the last job gone bad came back to him. Michael's screams over the comms when he was shot. Jack ordering everyone out- telling them to scatter. Jeremy begging Ryan to come with him- to not put himself in the line of fire. The frantic moment that Ryan disobeyed, running back for Michael and catching a stray bullet in the shoulder. Geoff's anger- no. _Fury._

“Gavin?” He jumped when warm hands touched his shoulders and he whipped around to see Trevor and Alfredo standing behind him, both of them frowning.

“Are you okay?” Alfredo asked cautiously.

“No...” Gavin whimpered. “No I'm not... I- god I'm going to get them all killed with this-” He sobbed. “I-I need to call off the job. I can't send them in there-”

“Gavvy! H-Hey, hey look at me, okay? Look at me.” Trevor cupped his face in both hands and held him steady. “Is this for The Fakes?” Gavin nodded, his throat too tight to speak. “They're the best crew in Los Santos. And they've got _you_ looking out for them.”

“N-No... I was too ambitious... This is too big for just six people- only five on the ground... Treyco what have I _done_?”

“It'll all be okay...” Alfredo assured him. “Listen... if you need extra hands, we can help. We won't get in the way. Just a couple extra sets of eyes and a few extra guns if shit goes south, okay?”

“I don't know if Geoff will-”

“Geoff knows us. He knows we would never do anything to screw him over. Why don't you go take a break okay? Go have some dinner. I'll give Geoff a call and ask if he's alright with us tagging along.”

“I wouldn't call him tonight... Michael's still in heat. Just- I'll do it... I just need a couple days...”

“You still need a break. C'mon. I'll order dinner.” Alfredo encouraged.

“Come get me when it gets here.” Gavin muttered, setting his fingers back to the keyboard.

“Nuh-uh. Nope. Come on.” Trevor grabbed his wrists and didn't back down when he growled. “You're done for now, you hear me? You can't keep doing this to yourself Gav.”

“I had a moment and now I'm done.” He snapped even though anxiety still gnawed at him. “Just let me work.”

“Gavin.” Alfredo growled low in his throat and even Trevor froze at that. “This isn't up for debate. I know this is how you usually work but not while we're here, got it? You need to take care of yourself or this _won't_ go well. I have faith in you, but I've seen Trevor fall into the same hole too many times.” Gavin looked over at Trevor, who looked down at his feet.

“Fine. Just let me save this and I'll be right out.” He sighed.

“I'm not leaving until you do.” Alfredo crossed his arms stubbornly and leaned against the wall. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Smart.”

“I told you. I've seen Trevor do this. I know all the tricks.” He pulled out his phone. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Surprise me.” Gavin made a couple quick changes before saving all of his work and sending the plans to Ryan.

 

To Ryan: [attachment]  
To Ryan: Still not finalized. I'm still finding holes. Let me know if you can think of anything that could make it better.

 

“Food will be here in about forty-five minutes. Come sit with us.” Alfredo's hands were on his shoulders again. This time he didn't try to shrug them away and stood when he was urged to, letting the Alpha guide him out of his office and to the living room where Trevor was already sitting on the couch. He planned on sitting at the end of the couch to let the couple sit together, but found himself sandwiched between the two Alphas instead.

Gavin tried to pay attention to the conversation but his mind was still racing. There were still too many unknowns... Security was going to be tight and he hadn't had any luck finding any guards to bribe. Some of them he'd already used, and others were too new. They'd be tough to crack. New meant desperate to prove themselves., and even though he had friends in LSPD he wasn't keen on getting turned in.

“Gavin?” He jumped when Trevor elbowed him gently. “Your phone.” He looked down to see new messages coming in- a surprising amount from Michael. Either he was lucid enough to communicate now, or something had gone horribly wrong. And that thought send his heart plummeting into his stomach.

 

From Michael Boi: Gavvy! You'll never guess what happened!  
From Michael Boi: Look!  
From Michael Boi: [attachment]  
From Michael Boi: Geoff and I made it official!

 

The picture that was attached sent his heart back up into his throat, choking him with emotion. It was a beautifully framed shot of him and Geoff, both sporting fresh, deep bonds on their left shoulders. They were still dark red and bleeding a little, but in time the marks would fade to beautiful scars that would last a lifetime.

 

To Michael Boi: That's so lovely! I'm so happy for the both of you!

 

“What's up?” Trevor tried to peek at his phone and he held it close to his chest out of habit. “Never mind then.” He huffed, elbowing him playfully to show it was all in good fun.

“Sorry. Force of habit.” Gavin tipped the phone in Trevor's direction to show him the photo and swallowed back tears. He was happy for Geoff and Michael- so far beyond happy really- but unexpected jealousy soured that happiness.

“Aww good for them!” Alfredo cooed, looking over as well.

“About time too.” Trevor smiled. “How long have they been together now?”

“Three or four years.” Gavin exited the thread with Michael and pulled up the texts he'd gotten from Ryan while Trevor and Alfredo talked around him.

 

From Ryan: Did you get the picture from Michael?  
To Ryan: I did. They look happy.  
From Ryan: Someday. I promise.

 

“Hey... Are you sure you're okay?” Trevor's cool fingers touched his cheek, gently wiping away tears he hadn't realized were falling.

“Just... Really happy for Michael... He's wanted this for a long time.” He whispered, choking on the words. “I think I'm gonna turn in after dinner lads...”

“If there's something bothering you- you can tell us.” Trevor assured him.

“I'll be fine. Promise...” He lied softly.

 

* * *

 

Gavin was mostly silent through dinner, staying between Trevor and Alfredo as a cheesy Halmark movie played on TV. He let himself relax between the two Alphas, laying his head on Trevor's shoulder while Alfredo leaned on him on his other side. It was nice, in a way, to have them here. Even if he would rather hole up in his room alone and avoid his feelings. He knew it wasn't healthy. But it was what he was used to, and he wanted the comfort of familliarity more than than he wanted comfort from others.

“I'm turning in for the night.” He faked a yawn and stretched, smiling when Alfredo whined.

“But you're comfy!” He complained.

“Lay on Trevor.” Gavin huffed playfully, giving him a little shove. “Good night lads.”

“Night Gavvy.” They purred in unison, sitting up to give him a kiss on each cheek before he got up, scooped up his phone and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower he locked up in his bedroom, going to his dresser for a pair of shorts to sleep in, then his closet for Ryan's sweater. He turned his fan on full blast, pointed straight at his bed and pulled the sweater on, purring and tucking his nose into the fabric as he turned on his TV. Normally he wouldn't, but he didn't want Trevor or Alfredo to overhear him on the phone with Ryan. Not that he _planned_ on having anything other than a sweet goodnight conversation. But he couldn't be too careful.

“ _Bit early tonight, isn't it?_ ” Ryan chuckled when he answered.

“I can call back later if it's a bad time.” Gavin chewed his lip nervously.

“ _Nah. Just a little surprised to hear from you so early in the evening. Everything alright?_ ”

“Yes and no...” He sighed, burrowing down into his blankets.

“ _What's wrong darlin'?_ ”

“I just... I was working on the plans for the museum heist today and-”

“ _Oh I just looked those over. It looks great Gavvy._ ”

“Really?”

“ _Yeah. Like you said, there are still a few things we need to fill in, but all in all it looks amazing._ ”

“I'm worried about it.” Gavin confessed. “I-I don't know if we'll be able to handle all of it... I mean- there's only six of us... And I won't even be on site... I need more eyes and you need more hands.”

“ _Who did you have in mind?_ ”

“Well... Trevor and Alfredo offered their help for ground crew. But I don't know who I would bring on for tech.”

“ _What about Matt Bragg? He's done some small jobs for me in the past and Geoff likes him well enough._ ”

“Is he any good? I've never worked with him.”

“ _He's great. Still not as good as you though._ ” Ryan purred.

“Flattery.” Gavin teased. “I'll think about it if you can get us in touch. Do you think Geoff would be alright with Trevor and Alfredo coming along?”

“ _I'm sure it'll be fine. We can have a conference call in a couple days to iron out all the kinks._ ” He paused. “ _How much longer are they going to be at the apartment?_ ”

“Just a few more days. Then you'll have me all to yourself again.” He hummed and smiled when he heard a familiar little hitch in Ryan's breath, followed by a low growl. “What Alpha?” He teased.

“ _Let me be stereotypically selfish and protective for a second._ ” Ryan huffed. “ _I like Trevor and Alfredo but... the thought of you cooped up in your apartment with two Alphas... I'm a little jealous._ ”

“You've got no reason to worry.” Gavin purred.

“ _Oh I know. Rational Brain knows nothing will happen. Alpha Brain on the other hand... Alpha Brain wants to mark you up. Claim you. Show all those other Alphas who you belong to._ ” Ryan's voice dropped to a low growl and Gavin shivered, whining softly.

“Alpha-”

“ _I know it's an archaic way of thinking but-”_

“No no. I want _everyone_ to know I'm _your's_ Alpha.”

“ _Fuck- Gavvy... Darlin' I promise... Someday I'll give you everything. Anything you want. Say the word and it's yours._ ” The growl was gone from Ryan's voice, now just a soft, sincere whisper.

“Anything?”

“ _Anything_.” He promised.

“That's a dangerous promise to make Ryan...” Gavin's throat felt tight and he tried not to sniffle.

“ _Even if what you want is for us to stay the way we are. I won't push you for anything Gavin. Ever._ ”

“And what if I wanted someone gone?” For all the love he had for Ryan, he _knew_ that every man had his breaking point. There _had_ to be a line he wouldn't cross. The thought of what he was about to say made him sick to his stomach. “What if I told you to kill someone you loved for me...?”

“ _Who?_ ” Ryan's voice went flat and Gavin's heart dropped. _He_ knew he would _never_ ask this of Ryan. But Ryan wouldn't know that... He took a breath, his heart racing.

“Geoffrey.”

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. Everything in this chapter will come back later on.  
> Frankly I'd forgotten about some of it as I went on, but I'm tying it all back in now. I'm a few chapters ahead of what I've got posted.
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!! Love y'all! See you next week!

“ _Geoffrey._ ”

 

Ryan felt the air leave his lungs and his heart felt like it would either stop or explode. This couldn't be happening... There was _no way_ Gavin was _seriously_ asking him to kill Geoff- to kill his _Alpha._.. He couldn't be... Gavin owed just as much to Geoff as Ryan did himself. The two of them had been friends and business partners for years- going back before Ryan had even joined The Fakes.

“Gavin...” He choked. “Are- are you asking me to-” He couldn't even say it out loud, and he realized how much he had changed since he became part of the Pack. Before- he would have done it without question. But his time with The Fakes had somehow softened him. They were his _family_ now...

“ _Is that your answer Ryan?_ ”

“Is that what you want from me?” Ryan whispered, holding his breath.

“ _If it was, would you do it?_ ” There was a hard edge to Gavin's voice that Ryan hadn't heard since they first started talking. Back when Gavin thought that Geoff had told Ryan to get close to him and he'd closed off.

“Why are you doing this? Gavin I- I _know_ you... I know how much Geoff means to you too... Is this a test or what you _really_ want?”

“ _Don't make promises you can't keep Alpha..._ ” Gavin sighed. He sounded so... _Broken_.

“Gavvy...” Ryan whined softly. “I love you darlin'. That I _can_ promise you. I just want you to be happy.”

“ _I know..._ ”

“I won't breathe a word of this to Geoff. Or anyone else. Another promise I can keep.”

“ _Thank you..._ ”

“You in bed darlin'?” Gavin hummed a quiet affirmative. “Are you done for the night?”

“ _Yeah... Not gonna leave my room for anything._ ”

“There's something else on your mind isn't there?” Ryan sat heavily on his couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

“ _Well I-_ ” Gavin broke off with a sigh. “ _It's nothing... It's silly..._ ”

“Not if it's got you this worked up it's not...” He frowned. “You can tell me.”

“ _Earlier, when I was looking over the plans... I was thinking about the last time a job went bad... it wasn't nearly as complicated as this one's going to be and we- we almost lost Michael... You got shot... I don't want anyone to get hurt..._ ”

“Darlin'... It's an occupational hazard. We can do all the prep work in the world and someone could still get hurt. It's not your fault. I remember that job... It was a rough one, for sure, but we all pulled through just fine in the end didn't we?”

“ _But you still-_ ”

“Gavvy. We're _alive_. We've dealt with worse injuries and it'll happen again. It's alright. I promise.” Gavin sniffled quietly and Ryan whined. “Don't cry... Please don't cry... I know you'll be looking out for us, and I'll do my best to make sure nothing bad happens, okay?”

“ _Okay..._ ”

“I love you darlin'. Never doubt that.”

“ _I love you too Alpha._ ”

“Get some sleep hun.” Ryan purred when Gavin yawned.

 

After they said their good nights Ryan sighed and ran a hand back through his hair and turned on his TV. He fully intended to stay up and actually finish a movie for once, but halfway through, his eyes started to feel heavy and he groaned as he got up- turning the TV off again and grabbing his phone before trudging back to his room. After plugging in his phone, he turned his back on his bed to change. A quiet buzz drew his attention back to his phone and he shook his head with a fond smile when he saw Gavin's name on the screen. But when he opened the message his breath caught in his throat.

 

From Gavin: [attachment]  
From Gavin: This is the best sleeping shirt I've ever had. Thank you Alpha.

 

Long, slim fingers with bitten nails barely concealed a small, beautiful smile barely visible at the top of the photo, his old college sweater taking up the rest of the frame.

“Oh Gavvy...” He breathed, his heart racing. This was probably the closest anyone in The Fakes had come to, knowingly, seeing Gavin's face and the _trust_ that he must have had to share even this little bit of himself with Ryan made him _beyond_ happy. He didn't want to wait too long to respond- didn't want Gavin's anxiety to start getting the better of him- but he couldn't stop _staring_ and he just didn't know what to say. An idea came to mind and he chuckled, laying back in bed and snapping a photo from the same angle without putting a shirt on.

 

To Gavin: [attachment]  
To Gavin: I always thought so too. Looks better on you though darlin'

 

After sending it, he examined the picture carefully, praying that the dim light in his room wouldn't show the light mark that still stained his shoulder. He didn't want to explain _that_ again- the guilt burning hotter in his belly and now warring with the unwarranted jealousy that hit when he'd gotten the picture of Geoff and Michael's matching bonds. When the jealousy had first hit, he'd had to take a step back to figure out if he was jealous of the pair because he wanted the same thing with Gavin- or if he was jealous of _Michael_... He came to the conclusion that it was a little bit of both and realized that he would always hold a small flame for Geoff, no matter who came into his life...

 

From Gavin: Tease  
To Gavin: I can take another if you'd like.  
From Gavin: Thought you wanted me to get some sleep Alpha?  
To Gavin: Now who's the tease Gavvy?

 

Ryan chuckled and waited patiently. He started to worry a little after a few minutes had passed, thinking he had somehow overstepped- but that worry eased with a new text.

 

From Gavin: Make sure no one else gets their hands on this.  
From Gavin: Remember- I know how to find you.

 

The simple threat sent a chill up Ryan's spine.

 

To Gavin: Of course. It all stays between us.  
From Gavin: Good  
From Gavin: [attachment]

 

The message took a few moments to load, and when it did Ryan _moaned_ even before he had fully opened it, seeing a 'play' button in the middle of what he thought would just be another picture. The video was short and dimly lit, but it was unmistakable- Gavin jacking off, tiny moans hidden from his guests spilling from his lips as his hips jerked up to follow his hand and a quiet gasp of _“Alpha-!”_ before it cut. He didn't hesitate to call when it stopped.

“ _Tease_.” He hissed through his teeth when the Omega answered, panting and whining softly.

“ _Was- was gonna show you more but I heard Trevor and Alfredo getting ready for bed._ ” Gavin whispered.

“Are they still up?”

“ _I think they just went into the office._ ”

“Go on. Get yourself off for me darlin'.” Ryan growled, palming his own cock through his boxers. “You sound so pretty when you come Gavvy.”

“ _Alpha-_ ” Gavin moaned.

“Not too loud now sweetheart.” He chuckled. “Don't want those Alphas in the next room to hear my pretty Omega.”

“ _Jealous Alpha?_ ” Gavin laughed breathlessly. “ _Think they'd come check on me?_ ”

“They'd better not.” The thought of anyone else seeing Gavin come undone lit a fire in his belly. But if he had been there _with_ him... “Bet you wouldn't be able to keep quiet if I was there to fuck you. Would you?”

“ _N-No Alpha._ ”

“Wouldn't stop if they walked in on us.” Ryan growled, still not making a move to actually jack himself off- he wanted Gavin to get off first. “I'd let them watch while I knotted you.” Gavin's next moan was a little louder, but tapered off to a choked out gasp. “Would you like that darlin'?”

“ _V-_ ” Gavin panted.

“I'll even wear the jacket and the face paint so they know _exactly_ who it is that's making you scream.”

“ _G-Gonna come- Alpha I'm gonna come!_ ”

“Shh... That's it Gavvy. My precious Golden Boy.” Gavin's breath hitched with a pretty moan. “Come for me.” There was a rustling of fabric and a little muffled sob before a shaky moan and Ryan groaned.

“ _Bloody hell. I-I tried not to get any on your sweater..._ ”

“Don't you worry about that darlin'.” He chuckled. “I don't mind one bit. Ya know. I never would have pegged _you_ for an exhibitionist.”

“ _I-I-_ ” Gavin sputtered. “ _I'm not! Just-_ ”

“Mm-hmm. 'Course not.”

“ _And you are?_ ”

“I have my fun from time to time.” He purred. “Nothing too extreme.”

“ _I feel like that might have a different meaning for you._ ” Gavin snorted.

“Well I'm not, you know, banging in front of strangers or anything if that's what you're worried about.” Gavin laughed at that and Ryan smiled. 

* * *

 

 

Ryan wasn't sure how long he stayed on the phone with Gavin that night. It felt so easy and natural, just staying on the line until one- or both- of them fell asleep.

He woke up to a voice other than Gavin's coming through the phone and groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“ _Hello? Is anyone there?_ ”

“Who is this?” He yawned. “Why do you have Gavin's phone?”

“ _This is Trevor Collins._ ”

“Collins. Nice to speak to you again. Vagabond.”

“ _Holy shit. Are you who Gav's been talking to every night?_ ”

“Yeah that's me. Where's Gavin?”

“ _I- I don't, um... I don't know._ ”

“You _lost_ him?” Ryan growled. “I thought you and Diaz were supposed to be keeping an eye on him all week!”

“ _We are keeping an eye on him!_ ” Trevor insisted.

“Clearly you're not doing a very good job of it.”

“ _Listen. He must have slipped out in the middle of the night while we were asleep. Alfredo's checking the cameras now. I'm pretty sure he left on his own. No sign of a break in, we would have heard that, and no foreign scents in the apartment._ ”

“Gavin doesn't _'just leave'_ Trevor!” He shouted, hauling himself out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

“ _I know that! That's why we're looking for him!_ ”

“You better pray you find him before I find you, Collins.” He hung up before Trevor could finish stammering out an apology and called Jeremy.

“ _Hey Ryan._ ” He answered cheerfully. “ _What's up?_ ”

“Gavin's missing.” Ryan pulled on a shirt and grabbed his jacket.

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“Collins and Diaz have been staying with him the last few days- beefing up his security after that run in he had with Burns. Trevor went to wake Gavin up or something and our call was still going. He told me he was gone and didn't know where he was.”

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Going out. Meet me at the bar by my apartment.” Ryan laced up his boots and grabbed the keys for his bike and a helmet.

“ _Ryan- we can't go looking for him._ ” Despite his protest, Ryan could hear Jeremy moving around and the jingle of his keys. “ _We don't know where his apartment is for a starting point and we don't even know what he looks like. What are you hoping to achieve here?_ ”

“I don't _know_ Jeremy! But I can't just sit around and do nothing! It makes me feel... _useless_.”

“ _You aren't useless Ryan..._ ” Jeremy soothed. “ _If you want to go patrol, I'll come with you, but just remember- there's only so much we can do..._ ”

“I know...”

 

Ryan pulled up to the bar and stayed on his motorcycle, waiting for Jeremy and watching people on the street carefully through the tinted visor of his helmet. Even if he didn't know what Gavin looked like, he could still watch for unusual activity- Anyone from rival crews wandering around too close to Geoff's territory.

“Yo!” He turned and flipped up his visor with a little smile when he heard a shout and the roar of another engine behind him.

“Hey Lil J. How's Chiliad?”

“It's nice up there. Quiet. Boring as fuck without anyone else around though.”

“Maybe I'll come up there with you after this.”

“Why? Miss getting your ass handed to you in Mario Kart?” Jeremy grinned over at him.

“If I did I'd go play with Michael.” Ryan teased back, stretching over to kick Jeremy's leg playfully.

“Yeah, whatever.” The younger Alpha huffed. “So what are we looking for, since we have no idea what Gavin looks like?”

“I guess just... Anything out of the ordinary. Anyone that's not supposed to be here. I'll be checking in with Trevor and Alfredo every so often to see if they've found anything. Keep an eye out for Burns and any of his guys too.”

“Gotcha. Meet back here in an hour?”

“Sounds good.” Ryan flipped his visor back down and kicked his bike into gear.

 

Half an hour later, with no luck, Ryan's phone rang and he answered through the headset.

“ _V. Spotted Burns with Kovic near Mace's old warehouse._ ”

“I'll be there in five. Keep your distance.” He growled, speeding down a side street to turn around. Burnie with his _own_ crew was bad enough. Adding Fakehaus and Mace's old crew into the mix was flat out _dangerous_. Kovic had a grudge against Geoff to begin with, and Mace's crew would want revenge after the stunt Gavin pulled. This could mean all out war between crews...

He spotted Jeremy easily and pulled up next to him, leaving his visor down this time and signing.

' _Any movement?_ '

“None yet. Any word from Trevor or Alfredo?” Ryan shook his head. “This is bad Ryan...” He hoped that his look of ' _no shit_ ' would be conveyed even through the visor before he turned to watch the warehouse door. His phone rang again and he answered quickly, keeping his voice low.

“Vagabond.”

“ _Ryan? What are you doing by Mace's?_ ”

“Gav- Oh my god where have you been?” He saw Jeremy's head whip around out of the corner of his eye.

“ _They're coming out._ ” Gavin's voice rose in a panic. “ _Get out of there- I'll explain once you're safe, I promise._ ” Ryan motioned for Jeremy to follow him and sped away from the building, heading straight for Chiliad. “ _Where are you going?_ ”

“The mountains. J's been holed up out there. I don't think we were seen, but it'll be safer there than in the city for now.”

“ _What were you doing there?_ ” Gavin went from sounding panicked to sounding absolutely _furious_.

“Trevor told me you were gone so I-”

“ _You were looking for me?_ ” Gavin hissed.

“N-Not exactly I-” Ryan whined when Gavin growled at him. “I swear- We weren't looking for _you_. Gavvy, I don't even know what you _look like_. How could I find you? We were trying to find any activity from other crews- see if anyone was making a move in Geoff's territory. With the trouble you've been having with Burns I just thought-”

“ _You didn't think Ryan! And neither did Trevor! I left a_ note _! I had to go to the museum to meet a contact. If that bloody_ idiot _knew how to use his eyes-!_ ” Ryan heard another whimper from Gavin's end of the line, and assumed it came from Trevor.

“Gavvy- don't be angry. Please I-”

“ _Angry?_ ” Gavin echoed with a harsh laugh. “ _Oh love I'm_ beyond _angry. Call me back when you get to Chiliad._ ”

“Gav-” Ryan was cut off by the line going dead and his heart sank. He'd ruined everything...

 

He suffered the rest of the drive in silence, marching straight into the house after he parked his bike with Jeremy pulling in right behind him.

“What the hell was that about?” Jeremy asked, jogging to catch up with him before he slammed the door.

“Gavin called. Apparently he left a note that Trevor didn't see.”

“Where was he?”

“The museum. Doing some more prep work I guess.”

“And he didn't take either of them with him?” Jeremy's voice echoed his own surprise.

“I guess not.” Ryan dug in his pockets for his phone and dialed Gavin's number with his heart thudding in his chest, feeling like it was about to burst.

“ _Free._ ” Gavin answered coldly. It was like a punch to the gut...

“Gavin, please, let me explain. I _swear_ I wasn't looking for you. Just leads in case... in case you'd been taken... I would have called Trevor or Alfredo to go get you. I _promise you_. The thought of one of them getting their hands on you... Darlin' you have no idea how much that scares me...”

“ _You had no right._ ”

“No right!? A friend of my Pack who _never_ leaves without at the very least _telling_ somebody goes missing without a way to contact him, in my Pack's territory after he tells me an Alpha broke into his home and tried to do it again, and I have ' _no right_ ' to go patrol where I can!?” He shouted and Jeremy whined, ducking his head. “I promised you I wouldn't go looking for you, and I intend to keep that promise, but _goddammit_ Gavin I was scared out of my fucking mind that someone had taken you away from me!” His voice cracked a little and frustrated tears pooled in his eyes. There was silence on the other end of the line and Jeremy was staring at him but he didn't care. “I would burn this city to the fucking ground if it meant keeping you safe...” He whispered. There was more silence and Ryan felt his stomach twist anxiously.

“ _Do you know why every crew in Los Santos is afraid of me Ryan?_ ” Gavin finally asked quietly. “ _It's because I see_ everything _that happens in this city. I know every move that every single one of them makes. I can find them in minutes and, while I don't prefer getting my hands dirty, I do what needs to be done. Like what happened with Mace. Just because I have trouble leaving my house, that doesn't mean that I'm helpless._ ”

“I never said you were-”

“ _I don't owe you, or anyone else, an explanation for my actions._ ” Gavin continued, his voice still just as cold. “ _That was the first time since I killed Mace that I've been able to leave my apartment on my own, barring tea with Mrs. Madison and getting my mail._ ”

“I know and god, I'm so proud of you for doing that but- After what happened with Burnie... I thought he had you... I could never live with myself if anything happened to you... I love you...” Jeremy's eyes went wide and he stared.

“ _I love you too..._ ” Gavin sighed after a moment. “ _You know I worry about you too... You can't put yourself or your Pack in danger just because of me._ ” The line went dead and Ryan's heart caught in his throat.

“Gavvy?” He choked.

“Ryan...?” Jeremy touched his shoulder gently and he turned. “Ryan is that true? Do you love Gavin?”

“Yes...”

“ _Shit_ Ryan... I knew you had a crush on him-”

“Was it that obvious?” Ryan smiled weakly.

“Glaringly obvious. But I didn't know you were _in love_ with him.” Jeremy sat him down on the couch. “How- when did this happen?'

“I've known for weeks...” Ryan confessed softly. “I told him the first time Burnie showed up at his place. Maybe an hour before that happened...”

“Does Geoff know?”

“Yeah. He's the one who told me I should tell him.”

“And does he feel the same?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Wow._ I mean... Holy _shit_ Ryan. That's-”

“It's crazy. I know... I shouldn't... I shouldn't feel this way... I shouldn't have told him... I'm just-”

“Shut up.” Jeremy grabbed his face in both hands and made him look up. “I'm telling you this as your friend Ryan. It's strange, that's for sure, but it's not stupid or crazy. What would be crazy would have been not saying anything and beating yourself up about it for years...” The younger Alpha knocked their foreheads together gently and Ryan's breath caught in his throat.

“J... Don't- Don't do this...” He whispered.

“I'm not doing anything.” Jeremy whispered back, not moving away. Ryan could feel his breath on his lips and _god_ he wanted to kiss him. He'd wanted to kiss him since the day he sauntered into Geoff's penthouse in that gaudy purple and orange suit and that goddamn cowboy hat. Since the first time he heard him laughing over their comms. Since the first time he'd seen him covered in blood with his lip pulled back in a snarl and a fire in his eyes- desperate to prove himself to the Pack...

“Jeremy _please_...” He begged, his voice tight. “Don't make this harder for me...”

“Sorry...” He started to back away, but paused and leaned back in to catch Ryan's lips in a kiss that left him breathless. “I'm sorry... Had to do that before I lost you.”

“I should go.” Ryan stood too quickly, making himself light headed. “Thank you for your help today Jeremy.” He paused with his hand on the doorknob. “And for... _This_. You should have told me sooner.” He left before Jeremy could say anything else and headed straight home, the lingering taste of cinnamon tingling on his lips and his stomach twisted up with guilt...

 


	12. Chapter 11

The second he'd hung up on Ryan, Gavin turned on Trevor who wouldn't even meet his gaze- just staring down and shuffling his feet on the carpet. Alfredo hung back and watched nervously.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” He hissed, taking a step forward.

“You- You were gone and I- Gavin you can't blame me for worrying... You brought us here to keep an eye on you.”

“Then use your bloody eyes next time!” Trevor ducked his head down further when Gavin shouted. “If you would have looked at the table you would have seen my note! And if you had checked the cameras you could have tracked me all the way to the museum! I walked and stayed in sight the whole time for this _exact_ reason!”

“Gavin-”

“What were you doing in my bedroom in the first place?”

“Fredo made breakfast... You weren't answering when we knocked and you weren't answering your phone...”

“We were just worried...” Alfredo added carefully. “I'm- _we're_ sorry. You're right. I should have checked the cameras before freaking out...”

“You put two people in danger- you put _me_ in danger! Do you have _any idea_ what could have happened if someone let it slip that I was out alone!? I'm high value. I have inside information on every crew in Los Santos. Information that people would kill to get- or keep quiet.” Having two _powerful_ Alphas cowering in front of him sent a thrill down Gavin's spine the same way hearing Ryan whimper and submit had.

“I'm sorry...” Alfredo whispered.

“We'll make it up to you- we promise.” Trevor added.

“Anything you need.”

“I think... I think I'd like you to leave tonight...” Gavin rubbed is temples and sat on the arm of his couch heavily. “Thank you for all your help but I've got it from here.”

“Are you sure? We could-”

“It's fine... I just want to be alone. I'll be in touch about that museum job.” Alfredo took a cautious step forward and Gavin just watched him. When he didn't lash out, the Alpha came closer and leaned in to bump their noses together gently.

“I really am sorry... We didn't mean to put anyone in harm's way.” Trevor came up on his other side and kissed the top of his head.

“It was a dumb move.”

“Yeah it was.” Gavin deflated and sighed.

“So. The Vagabond, huh?” Trevor offered him a small smile and he felt a blush rise up on his cheeks. “Good choice. Any Alpha that would run out into Los Santos- ruthless killer or not- to make sure you were okay is an Alpha worth keeping around.” He looked over at Alfredo fondly and Gavin caught a glimpse of his bond under the collar of his shirt.

“I sure hope so.”

* * *

 

Gavin did feel a little bad about sending Trevor and Alfredo home with so little warning, but he was glad to have his solitude again once they'd left after cleaning up from dinner.

He was half asleep on the couch with his cats when there was a quiet knock on his door, and he sighed as he got to his feet. A low growl built up in his throat when he saw Burnie through the peephole and he opened the door as far as the chain lock would allow.

“What.” He snapped, pleased when the Alpha flinched.

“Please open the door...” He muttered. “I'm alone and I'm unarmed. I swear.” He held up an armful of grocery bags. “I brought you some supplies... A peace offering.” Gavin eyed him suspiciously.

“Lift up your shirt and turn.” He ordered. Burnie sighed but set the bags down and lifted the bottom of his shirt, turning around fully so that Gavin could see that he didn't have a gun on him. “Alright... But you stay in the dining room. Understand?”

“Understood.” Burnie nodded and picked up the bags again while Gavin unlocked the chain and opened the door. He watched the Alpha carefully as he sat down at the dining room table.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” He stayed standing and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm sorry... You were right...” Burnie sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I had no right... coming in here the way I did the other day.” He looked around nervously.

“They're gone.” Gavin didn't move and Burnie seemed to relax a little at that.

“You're right to be angry with me. I- I haven't been a good friend, or a good Alpha. I should have kept in touch... You were right. I- I _was_ trying to court you back then. But it was clear you weren't looking for something as serious as I wanted. So I backed off. Then you started getting more and more work- especially from Ramsey and I- Well I was _jealous_ Gavin. I cared about you and there you were, fawning over some other Alpha and his Pack who you, at the time, had no intention of meeting in person.”

“I wasn't-”

“You had a crush on him Gav. I'm not blind.” Burnie smiled a little. “When The Vagabond came into the picture I was worried. He has a reputation of hunting people down, an itchy trigger finger and a short temper. I tried to track him for a while- to keep you safe- but he's more elusive than you are, if you can believe it.”

“Oh I know. Getting any information on him took me ages.” Gavin's fingers tapped nervously on his arm.

“I've still never seen his face, or heard more than a couple words from him. So when I heard you had a line of contact...”

“You have no right to that information.” Gavin snapped. “V is none of your business.”

“Having a man like him in my city is my business. Both in the personal sense _and_ the professional sense. I was scouting. I needed someone for a job.”

“There are better ways of asking than threatening to kill me Mr. Burns.” Gavin leveled him with a cold stare. “I would have gladly gotten you in contact if you'd asked nicely. Though I could have just told you that V doesn't do contract work anymore.”

“No?” Burnie reached for his hip and Gavin took a step back, his heart jumping up into his throat as he tracked the Alpha's movements carefully. “Just getting my phone. If The Vagabond doesn't do contract work, why was he skulking around John Mace's warehouse where three of his men were killed two nights ago?” Gavin's stomach dropped when he saw the photos. He had no idea what to think.

“I don't know anything about this.” He muttered. “Whatever it is, it wasn't contracted. I would have heard. His personal vendettas are his own. As much as it would please me- I don't have The Vagabond on a leash.” Burnie narrowed his eyes at him, but Gavin just did his best to stay relaxed as he handed the phone back.

“Awful bold of you to say.”

“Please.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “You should know as well as anyone that I keep the Alphas in this city on a tight chain Mr. Burns.” Burnie just stared up at him. “Safety measures, you know. Now. Is there anything else you wanted?”

“Will you get me in touch with him?”

“I'm not at liberty to do so. Call Ramsey. It's his call.”

“Fine.” Burnie sighed and stood slowly, and Gavin flinched back when he reached out- but froze when his large hand just cupped his cheek gently. “I _am_ sorry for how I acted... I talked to Joel about it and even he says I was out of line. And you know how he is.”

“Oh I remember.” Burnie's thumb brushed over an old, faded scar on his cheek- one he'd had since before he moved to the States.

“Apologize to Collins for me too. I know I don't have the right but... Seeing another Alpha in your home...”

“I have an Alpha Burnie.” The words left his mouth before he had a chance to think about it and Burnie's hand drew back quickly, the surprise clear in his eyes.

“You- How? Who?”

“I can't tell you that. For my safety and his.”

“Gav- I'm not going to- I'm not going to do anything to you. Or him.” Gavin hadn't expected to see pain in Burnie's eyes. It had been _years_ since he'd shown any interest. “I'm... I'm happy for you.” Gavin stood stock still as the Alpha leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Good luck on that job you've got coming up. Let me know if you need any extra hands.”

“I will...” He watched Burnie make his way to the door, conflicted.

“Oh. I uh. I had that tea you like from home flown in for you.” He offered a weak smile halfway out the door. “I remember you saying you missed having it.”

“Thank- Thank you...”

“Bye Gavvy.”

 

As it always was, the silence in the apartment after the door was closed was deafening. He almost wished that Burnie had come to yell at him again... Then he would have an excuse for the way his heart was racing- the way his stomach was twisted into knots- the silent tears that trailed down his cheeks. He wanted to hate Burnie- but he just... _Couldn't_. He was loathe to admit it but he _did_ have feelings for the Alpha back at the beginning. It was hard not to. Strong, handsome Alpha who took care of him, made sure he always had everything he needed, made sure he was safe... He'd been an ideal candidate for a mate back then.

It was the job that drove a wedge between them in the first place. With Burnie traveling for work more and more, and Gavin becoming more popular among the different crews in Los Santos and the surrounding counties- they never had the time to bond the way he'd wanted. And as time went on- his anxiety got worse, and Burnie became colder, more focused on his work. Meeting Geoff and The Fakes had been the final nail in the coffin for any relationship they may have wanted.

Part of him wanted to miss those days. But he shook himself and made his way back to his office, sitting down at his computer and throwing himself back into his work...

* * *

 

Time passed differently for Gavin when he was locked in his office. There was no window and he had made it a point to not put a clock in the room. Hours passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours here. He'd even spent days without leaving for more than a few minutes to use the bathroom or get coffee. It wasn't ideal, but it was the only way he could cope with his stress. The only way he felt like he was in control.

Gavin leaned back in his chair and sighed as his back popped and he finally looked down at the clock in the corner of his monitor. Only four in the morning. If he grabbed a cup of coffee now he would be good for a few more hours at least...

He stood and stretched as he shuffled out to his kitchen. He caught a glimpse of his phone on the couch, the screen still lit up from a recent text and he scooped it up, unlocking it idly and smiling when he saw texts from Ryan waiting for him.

 

From Ryan: You're probably working. Just wanted to say I love you.  
From Ryan: Call me when you get a chance.  
To Ryan: Sorry. I got sucked into work. I'll call if you're still up. If not I love you too

 

He got the call as he waited for his kettle to boil and answered with a smile.

“Hi Ryan.”

“ _Hey Gavvy._ ” Ryan murmured. “ _Listen... About what happened today. I-_ ”

“Don't worry about that.” Gavin purred softly. “I'm sorry I reacted the way I did... I know you were just trying to make sure I was safe.”

“ _Still, I'm sorry. It was a stupid move. And I shouldn't have gotten Jeremy involved. I really shouldn't have gotten Jeremy involved..._ ”

“Is he okay?” Gavin's heart jumped up into his throat. “Did something happen?”

“ _In... In a manner of speaking..._ Something _happened. Nothing to do with looking for you though._ ” Ryan sighed and Gavin heard the rustling of his sheets. “ _Jeremy kissed me. I told him about us... He said he had to before he lost me. I guess he's had... some feelings for me for a while now. Nothing you need to worry about but... I thought you should know._ ”

“Bet it was nice.” Gavin sighed, leaning up against his counter. “I miss being kissed...”

“ _You're not mad?_ ”

“'Course not! Bit jealous. But not mad.” He smiled a little. “Jeremy's a lovely lad. Bloody handsome bloke too. Can't say I'd blame you if you kissed him back.”

“ _I've thought about it._ ” Ryan chuckled.

“Ryan... If- If you want to focus your attention on the people who are right there...”

“ _No._ ” Ryan cut him off. “ _I told you I would wait and that's what I'm going to do._ ”

“But-”

“ _You're worth waiting for._ ” He yawned quietly and Gavin smiled.

“Go back to sleep. I think the plans for the museum are almost done. I'll talk it all over with Geoffrey tomorrow.”

“ _Alright darlin'. You get some sleep too_.”

“I will.” Gavin lied.

“ _Love you Gavvy._ ”

“I love you too.” His kettle whistled just as he hung up and Gavin sighed as he fixed himself a cup of instant coffee. It wasn't the best. But it would get the job done.

He didn't know how many more times he got up for coffee, but by the time he got another text from Ryan the sun was well into the sky, his eyes were burning from how dry they were, his body ached and his heart was racing. But it was finished. Every hole in security had been filled, guards had been paid off. Everything was ready, and he was ready to fill Geoff and The Fakes in.

 

To Ryan: Head to the penthouse. Calling Geoff in an hour.  
From Ryan: Did you get any sleep?  
To Ryan: Course I did.

 

Even through text, Gavin was convinced that Ryan would know he was lying- and he spent the next hour pacing with yet another cup of coffee.

 

From Geoff: Everyone's here. We're good to go.

 

Gavin sighed, went back to his office and pulled up all of the files he would need before calling Geoff.

“ _Gavvy! God I missed you. Ryan wasn't too much of a pain in the ass was he?_ ” Geoff laughed.

“ _Not yet he hasn't been_.” Jeremy snickered- his teasing followed by a sharp slap and a yelp.

“He's been lovely Geoffrey. Jack, darling, how are you feeling?”

“ _I'm right as rain Gavvy. Geoff and Dan were just being over protective._ ” She laughed.

“Everyone else doing well?” The rest of the crew gave little affirmatives and Gavin cracked his knuckles. “Right then.” He already had his computer patched into Geoff's laptop and pulled up the maps he needed before he ran through their plan, taking pauses for questions and trying to control his heart rate and the way his hands shook.

“ _It's a brilliant plan Gavvy. You did a great job._ ” Geoff purred when he was finished.

“Thank you Geoffrey.” He smiled. “Now, as always, I won't be on site but I will be patched in to your comms and I'll be keeping an eye on you the whole time.”

“ _Our guardian angel._ ” Ryan chuckled.

“I do my best. Well if there aren't any more questions, I'll leave you all to it. I'll talk to you tomorrow night.”

“ _Talk to you tomorrow Gav!_ ” Michael chirped.

 

When he hung up the call, Gavin sent Ryan a text right away.

 

To Ryan: Please watch out for them...  
From Ryan: You know I will.  
From Ryan: Are you alright?  
To Ryan: I'll be fine. Still nervous is all.  
From Ryan: That's normal. But we'll be fine. I promise. You've done a wonderful job darlin'.  
To Ryan: Thank you love.  
From Ryan: I'll call you when I get home tonight.

* * *

By some miracle, Gavin managed to fall asleep not long after his call with The Fakes. Even more impressive was the fact that he'd been able to _eat_ with the way his stomach was rolling. He didn't dream- if he did, he didn't remember. He was shaken from his sleep by his phone ringing and fumbled to find it in his sheets.

“Free.” He answered breathlessly when he finally found it.

“ _Am I interrupting something?_ ” Came Ryan's low chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Would you like to be?” He teased back.

“ _Did I wake you darlin'?_ ”

“Yeah. But that's fine. I won't get to hear your voice much tomorrow...” He tried not to think of the possibility that after tomorrow he might _never_ hear Ryan's voice again. “Is everything ready?” His voice cracked a little and Ryan whined.

“ _Every thing's going to be fine. We've got everything we need on our end, and we have_ you _baby. It's all gonna be great._ ” Ryan purred.

“Thank you for having so much faith in me.” He mumbled.

“ _Gavvy you're_ brilliant _. Everything you plan is so beautifully detailed. Geoff could never organize something like this. Neither could I._ None _of us could. The Fakes wouldn't be the same without you._ ”

“Ryan...”

“ _I mean it. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you helping us._ ”

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the heist of the year.  
> Are you ready?

Ryan woke up before his alarm the next day and spent a good half hour staring at his ceiling in silence before he sighed and heaved himself out of bed to feed his cats and shower. He ate and packed his duffel-bag quietly and methodically- double and triple checking that he had everything he needed before grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment. As he headed down the hallway, he took his house key off the ring and stopped at his neighbor's door.

“Oh Ryan! I was wondering where you've been!”

“Good mornin' Miss Virginia.” He smiled. “Sorry to drop in on you, but I'll be out of town for a couple days, if you wouldn't mind looking in on the cats and the house plants.”

“Not a problem at all. You know. Peggy here told me you're sweet on her neighbor.” Virginia teased as she took his key.

“Is she here?” He perked up a bit and looked over her shoulder.

“Peggy! It's Ryan- that nice Alpha that Gavin likes!” She called back into the apartment.

“Oh good morning Ryan!”

“Good morning Miss Peggy. I was wondering if you could give something else to Gavin for me.”

“Of course dear.”

“Tell him that I love him very much, and that I'll be back soon...” Ryan choked out as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Peggy and Virginia stared up at him, their concern clear.

“Is everything alright? Have you gotten yourself into trouble with one of those gangs?”

“No ma'am.” Ryan smiled weakly. “Here...” He dug out his wallet and pulled out one of Geoff's cards, pressing it into Virginia's hands. “If you ever need anything- _anything_ at all. Call this number. It'll get you in touch with a man named Ramsey. Tell him I sent you, understand?” His voice cracked and his chest felt tight. He'd never cracked like this before... But before he didn't have Gavin.

“Ryan?”

“I'm fine. Don't worry. I just-” His phone rang in his pocket and he answered quickly. “Yeah.”

“ _V. We need you at the penthouse for final checks._ ” Geoff's voice was calm and even, and it eased Ryan's racing heart.

“Yes sir. I'll be there soon.” He hung up and took a breath. “I'll be back in a couple days. Don't worry too much about me.”

“I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but you be safe...” Virgina hugged him tight and so did Peggy before he headed down the stairs and out of the building.

 

The penthouse was buzzing with energy when Ryan got there, but all activity stopped the second he walked in. On the drive over he'd closed himself off- gone into the head space of The Vagabond. He knew how he looked- shoulders squared, power behind every step he took, his jaw set. Even _Geoff_ got nervous when he saw him like this. Even after all these years.

“Ryan?” Jeremy called cautiously. Ryan ignored him, dropping his bag on the couch and heading for his room.

“V.” Geoff caught him by the arm and he froze. “You with us?” He nodded slowly. “Quiet for the day?” He nodded again and Geoff sighed. “Alright. Come see me when you're ready okay?”

“Are you-?” Ryan growled at Jeremy quietly. Two years in the crew and he still didn't know when to leave him alone.

“He's fine Lil J. Just in work mode. Leave him be.” Ryan was pleased to see Michael up and about- cleaning a gun carefully, his eyes bright and alert. Jack gave him a small smile and he gave her one in return before he headed down the hall and into his room. He chuckled quietly when he saw his face paint already laid out for him with a note from Geoff.

 

_'Be safe. Come back to us. -G'_

 

He allowed himself a small smile, thankful for the concern, but almost immediately squared his shoulders again with a deep breath and went to work carefully painting his face. Each brush stroke against his skin calming him and sending him deeper into the head space he needed. As he finished there was a quiet, familiar knock on his door before it opened and Geoff stepped in.

“Have I ever told you how hot you are like this?” The older Alpha chuckled, coming up behind him and putting his hands on his shoulders. Ryan rolled his eyes.

' _Don't let Michael hear you say that_.' He signed. Geoff's suit covered the fresh bond but Ryan's eyes were still drawn to his shoulder and Geoff sighed.

“It was time. I- I want to give him the world V... I love him.”

' _I know you do_.'

“Can you be happy for us?”

“I am happy for you Geoff.” Ryan whispered, cupping Geoff's face in his hands and kissing his forehead. “I'm _so_ happy for you.” He laughed quietly and wiped at the smear of paint he left behind.

“You're the best. You know that?” Geoff smiled and kissed his temple. “Really V. Thanks for everything. You ready?” Ryan nodded and Geoff put a hand on his shoulder to lead him out to the living room where the rest of the crew was waiting.

* * *

 

Gavin didn't sleep the night before the heist. He rarely did before big jobs, his nerves often getting the better of him. He stayed in his living room playing video games most of the night, only getting up once the sun was up. His cats circled his feet expectantly when he went to his kitchen and he laughed as he leaned down to feed them, dumping a couple cans of wet food onto a plate- a special treat for them before every big job he did. There had only been a couple instances where he'd needed to leave the city after a job, but it had become a ritual for him. Something nice for his only constant companions in case something happened to him...

It wasn't until five in the evening that he heard from Geoff. A simple text that said they were ready whenever he was.

 

To Geoffrey: Go ahead and get to the museum. I'll patch in when you get there.  
From Geoffrey: Got it.

 

It wasn't hard to track the movements of The Fakes through the city- flashy cars for Michael and Geoff, a large van driven by Jack, Jeremy's bright colors. The only person he was worried about losing sight of was Ryan on a flat black motorcycle, the only thing distinguishing him from the crowd being his jacket.

Gavin was at his desk with a headset on, ready to call when everyone was in place when there was a knock on his door. He checked the camera and his heart plummeted when he saw Mrs. Madison standing on the mat twisting her hands together and he looked down at himself. Even though he never left home for these jobs, he dressed the way he used to when he would patrol his territory with Dan back home. Another ritual for him. Like Ryan putting on his face paint to become _The Vagabond_ or Jeremy putting on his god-awful, gaudy suit and cowboy hat to become _Rimmy Tim_ , this was Gavin Free becoming _The Golden Boy_. His heart raced when Mrs. Madison knocked again and silently thanked Alfredo for installing a microphone before he left.

“ _Gavin? Are you home dear?_ ” She sounded so worried... He threw on Ryan's old hoodie and hurried to the door.

“Is everything alright?”

“Well. I don't know. I saw Ryan today. I was over at Virginia's for cards and he stopped by to give her his key.”

“Oh, yeah. He mentioned he was going out of town for work for a couple of days.”

“He wanted me to tell you... He loves you very much and he'll be home soon. And to give you this.” She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “He seemed awfully upset about something...” Gavin's stomach twisted anxiously. “He also gave this to Virgina. I told her I would bring it back, but I wanted to know what you could make of it.”

“Oh...” Gavin couldn't help the noise of surprise he made when Mrs. Madison pulled out a too familiar matte black business card. “What did he say when he gave her this?” He knew he sounded demanding, but Ryan's timing for giving this card _could not_ have been worse.

“He told her to call this number if she ever needed anything and tell the man that he was the one who sent her. Oh what was his name...?”

“Ramsey...” Gavin breathed and Mrs. Madison's eyes lit up.

“Yes! That's it! Mr. Ramsey. Do you know him? The name sounds awfully familiar for some reason.”

“He's a good man.” Gavin fought to keep his voice from shaking. “And so is Ryan... Wait here...” He ducked back inside while his neighbor talked to his cats through the cracked door. He grabbed a bag, his laptop, a headset, keys for the car Geoff had bought for him even after he said that he didn't drive if he could help it, and one of his guns- the flashy gold plated pistol that had been a birthday gift from Dan. He left Ryan's sweater on his office chair and grabbed one of Geoff's business cards from his desk.

“Gavin?”

“Give that back to Miss Virginia next time you see her, but keep this one for yourself.” He smiled, handing the card over and locking his door behind him before handing over his key as well. “Tell Geoffrey that The Golden Boy sent you.” He ignored the surprise on Mrs. Madison's face when he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

“Where- Gavin what are you doing?”

“I have to go help a friend. Thank you... for everything.”

“Gavin!”

He didn't turn around when she called out to him and headed for the parking garage.

* * *

 

Ryan paced at his checkpoint, a low growl building in his throat.

“ _V. Calm down. He'll call._ ” Geoff soothed over the comm. Gavin was taking too long... If they waited much longer they'd be found out, and he wanted to avoid a fire fight at all costs. There was a beep over the comm, then the crackle of static, then Gavin's voice.

“ _Everybody in place?_ ” He sounded strained- anxious and out of breath.

“ _We're all set Golden Boy._ ” Michael confirmed.

“ _Good. You'll all move on my signal. It's almost clear. I've got The Twins up top to provide cover if you need it. Say hello lads._ ”

“ _Thanks for having us._ ” Trevor chimed in.

“ _You're in good hands._ ” Alfredo added.

“ _Vagabond. You in position? Two clicks for yes._ ” Ryan tapped twice on his microphone. “ _Good. Move in three... two... now!_ ”

At Gavin's signal, Ryan pushed his way through the back door- the alarm blared for a fraction of a second before Gavin cut it and he pressed on, meeting up with Geoff and Jack at the end of the hall.

“You good?” Geoff asked carefully and Ryan nodded, adjusting his grip on his gun and waiting.

“ _Alright. Gents get ready to move. Lads take the next left. Go._ ” Gavin ordered.

“ _Movement on the south side of the building Golden Boy._ ” Trevor muttered.

“ _Don't worry about that. Alright. You're all clear. Remember what you came for. Grab and go. You've got fifteen minutes before the next rounds. I've payed off a few of the guards, but you still need to move fast._ ”

“You got it.” Jack nodded.

“ _Remember, you need to get back to the van as soon as possible._ ”

“I've got my item in sight. I'll head out once I grab it. Keep an eye on me.”

“ _Always love._ ” She smiled when Gavin laughed a little, but Ryan could still hear the anxiety in his voice. “ _Kingpin, head right after this door, Vagabond, straight on to the end of the hall, then take a right. Confirm._ ”

“Read ya loud and clear Golden Boy.” Geoff gave Ryan a quick pat on the shoulder and he tapped twice on his microphone again before he stalked down the hall, his gun drawn and ready.

“ _Relax Vagabond. You're clear._ ” Gavin purred. “ _Mogar, turn left up ahead._ ”

“ _Got the painting. On my way out._ ” Jack called.

“ _Well done. Wait in the van. Everyone else, you need to pick up the pace just a touch. Ten minutes._ ”

Ryan found the room he was supposed to clear easily and grinned up at the security camera with a little wave before he started packing artifacts into his bag carefully.

“ _I'm out Golden Boy._ ”

“ _Right behind you Mogar._ ”

“ _Movement on the north side of the building._ ” Alfredo reported. “ _He's got a key card but he isn't in uniform._ ”

“ _Shit._ ” Gavin hissed. “ _Kingpin, Vagabond- are you clear?_ ”

“ _On my way out now._ ” Geoff assured him.

“ _V?_ ” Ryan tapped once and held still, listening for movement. “ _V you have to go- now!_ ” He looked up into the security camera again and held up a finger. “ _You don't have just a second. Move._ ” Gavin snapped.

' _I heard something. Need to wait_.' Ryan signed slowly and carefully, hoping that Gavin would be able to make it out over the cameras.

“ _You're clear if you leave now and take a right. I've got you, just go._ ” Gavin's voice rose in a panic and Ryan grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

“ _Guys you all need to get out now!_ ” Trevor shouted. “ _Cops coming in!_ ”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Geoff growled. “ _You guys go- I'll wait for V._ ”

“ _We all leave together._ ” Michael snapped. Ryan broke out into a sprint when he heard a shot over the comm.

“ _One down_.” Alfredo grunted before another shot rang out. “ _Two._ ”

“ _Vagabond- take a left. Service door is just ahead._ ”

When Ryan barreled through the back service door, he was pleased to run right into the van with Jack in the front seat and the back doors open. He tossed his bag in, slammed the doors and gave two firm slaps to the side of the van- signaling Jack to drive. She gave him a quick salute as she hit the gas and pulled away from the scene before police came around the corner.

“Drop your weapons!” One shouted. Ryan bared his teeth and growled, raising his gun as the officer stumbled back- clearly realizing who he was. “Fuck-” Two other officers came up behind him as Geoff, Jeremy and Michael came up behind Ryan.

“ _Want me to take them down?_ ” Alfredo asked.

“We got it Sauce.” When Geoff fired, Ryan followed suit, then Michael- taking two of the three cops down. The third took a shot that clipped Jeremy in the leg and he fell with a grunt.

“Get him to the car _now_. We'll be right behind you.” Geoff ordered, giving Michael a quick shove.

“But-” He started to protest but more sirens in the distance and Geoff's glare cut him off.

“ _Go_ baby. We'll be fine.” He insisted.

“ _Mogar, love, listen to me. You've got a clear shot out of there. Sauce will lay down cover for you._ ” Gavin's voice shook and Ryan purred, trying to calm his Omega, and himself.

“ _Kingpin, Vagabond. You need to go too. They're coming in fast._ ”

“Not until they're clear. Cover us Treyco.”

“ _You got it boss_.”

“ _Alpha-_ ” Gavin choked.

“ _Get the fuck out of there idiot!_ ” Michael shouted. Ryan winced at the echo- he was still close, dragging Jeremy away.

“ _I don't know how long I can hold them._ ” Alfredo hissed. “ _Is it clear on your side babe?_ ”

“ _Not clear enough._ ” Trevor huffed before two more shots rang out from the two Alphas on the rooftops.

* * *

 

Gavin watched from his car, his hands shaking and heart about to beat out of his chest. Raw fury warred with panic in his stomach. Someone had to have gone back on their word for cops to have gotten here so quickly.

“ _We're surrounded._ ” Alfredo's voice was entirely too calm for the gravity of the situation.

“You and Treyco get out of there.” The steadiness of his voice surprised him as he watched easily a dozen officers circle around Geoff and Ryan who stood back to back with guns drawn. Michael had made it back to the car with Jeremy and was _screaming_ at Geoff to run while Jeremy forced out his own pleas, out of breath and whimpering through the pain. He didn't have time to think about what he was doing as he put a hand on the door handle and pushed his way out of his car, reaching for the gold plated pistol with his other hand.

The tension he'd held for so long melted away as he took three easy shots, bringing down three cops without pausing. Ryan whipped around to face him, his eyes wide, and Geoff started shouting.

“Who the fuck-!?”

“Just _go_ Geoffrey! I'll be in touch!” He shouted back, taking another shot over the Alpha's shoulder. While all of the attention was on him, Gavin watched Geoff grab Ryan by the arm and drag him away. Pain exploded in his shoulder- a stray bullet that clipped him, he would be fine- and the remaining officers froze in fear when Ryan started shouting. _No one_ who heard The Vagabond speak lived to tell the tale.

“V! Come on!”

“Let me _go_!” Ryan struggled against Geoff's tight grip around his chest. “Which one of you fucks did it!?”

“I'm fine, just go!” Gavin ducked when Alfredo told him to and the cop that had shot him went down. “I'll catch up!” He yelled, ducking back into his car. He glanced in the rear view mirror as he hit the gas just in time to see two more cops go down while Geoff and Ryan climbed into another car and sped off.

* * *

 

“Ramsey let me out now!” Ryan shouted a block away from the museum.

“I'm not letting you go back there alone!” Geoff snapped back.

“But that was-!”

“I _know_ who it was V! I'm not an idiot! But there is no way in _hell_ you're going back there.”

“I swear to god if he doesn't get in touch in the next hour I-” Ryan's growl was cut off by a burst of static over the comm and he winced.

“ _-ys? Guys!? V? Kingpin? Are you there?_ ” Jack's voice crackled and broke but she was there.

“We're here. On our way home now.”

“ _What the hell happened back there?_ ” Michael chimed in. “ _Your comms went out for a bit. All we heard was shouting._ ”

“I'll explain everything when I get home baby. Is Jeremy okay?”

“ _I'm fine._ ” Jeremy grunted. “ _It's not as bad as it looks. Just hurts like a motherfucker. Are you guys alright?_ ”

“Yeah. We're fine. No injuries here. Comms off. We'll be home in ten.”

“ _I'll be in touch shortly lads._ ” Gavin's voice was shaking and he was out of breath but just _hearing_ him made Ryan's heart soar. “ _Good work out there._ ” The line went dead and Ryan could have _sobbed_ for the relief that washed over him. He turned off his comm and turned to Geoff.

“Was- It was really him... wasn't it?”

“Buddy.” Geoff grinned over at him. “We just survived an encounter with The Golden Boy.”

“We can't- we can't tell _anyone_ about this.”

“Oh, absolutely not.”

 

When they got back to the penthouse, Ryan and Geoff were nearly knocked over by Michael rushing in to hug them, with Jack just behind him.

“Are you alright? What the fuck happened?” Michael clung to Geoff, pressing his nose in against his throat while the Alpha purred and held him as tight as he could.

“We're fine. We're okay.” He soothed, running his fingers through Michael's hair. “We got cornered but Trevor and Alfredo took care of us.”

“We need a fucking vacation.” Michael laughed breathlessly.

“I'll take you somewhere nice baby. Promise.” Geoff smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

“Rye-bread? You good?” Jeremy called from the couch and Ryan went straight to him, kneeling down and pulling him into as tight a hug as he could manage.

“I'm fine J.” He purred. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I'll be alright. Just gotta stay down for a couple days.” Jeremy purred back, knocking their foreheads together, not seeming to mind the paint that smeared on his face.

“Good.” Ryan managed a shaky smile and stood. “I'll be right back.” No one made a move to follow him back to his room where he changed into fresh jeans before scrubbing his face clean and putting on a new t-shirt.

“Better?” Jack smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee when he came back out.

“Thanks Jack.” He leaned in to bump his nose against hers. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he hurried to pull it out.

 

From Gavin: Did everyone make it back to the penthouse?  
To Gavin: Yeah. We're all home and safe. All thanks to you.  
To Gavin: Did you make it home alright?

 

Gavin didn't text back right away and Ryan chewed his lip nervously.

 

Until there was a hesitant knock on the door and he froze.

* * *

 

From Ryan: Did you make it home alright?

 

Gavin stared down at his phone nervously, his breath caught in his throat as he stood in the elevator up to Geoff's penthouse. His heart raced as the doors opened and he stood in the hallway, his hands shaking as he debated his next move. He could turn around, go home, and continue on the way he'd been going for years. Or... He could knock... He could face Geoff and his Pack, face _Ryan..._ He could be a part of this family for real.

Both options were terrifying.

But he took a breath.

And knocked.

 

He heard movement, and some surprised whispers before the door opened and he was face to face, for the first time, with Geoff Ramsey- who just stared at him.

“G-Gavvy...?” He choked. Somewhere behind Geoff, Gavin heard what sounded like ceramic shattering on the floor, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the Alpha's. They were so much more _blue_ in person.

“Hi Geoffrey.” He breathed. As soon as the words left him, Geoff's arms were around him, and the sharp scent of citrus flooded his nose.

“Oh my god- Holy shit- I-” Geoff started several thoughts at once, just hugging him tighter than he'd ever been held.

“What the fuck-?” Geoff stepped back half a pace and Gavin saw Michael and Jack just behind him, with Jeremy hobbling over as well.

“Michael Boi. Lovely Jack. Lil J.” He could feel the tears building up in his eyes before Michael practically tackled him, laughing and crying with him as Jack and Jeremy enclosed them in a group hug.

“Holy _shit_ Gavvy! Oh my _god_ \- look at you!” Michael held his face in his hands, his pretty brown eyes brimming with tears and his thousand watt smile nearly blinding. “You're fucking _beautiful_.” Gavin choked on a little noise of surprise.

“M-Me? Michael have you _seen_ yourself?” He cupped Michael's face in his own hands and knocked their foreheads together- the other Omega's sweet cherry scent blending in with the citrus from Geoff, the lavender from Jack and the cinnamon from Jeremy.

“Gavin...?” Michael, Jack and Jeremy stood aside and there he was- standing in a puddle of coffee with a broken mug around his feet, his jaw slack-

“Ryan...” He choked on his tears. Ryan took a couple careful steps towards him, stepping over the shattered ceramic before breaking into a short sprint and scooping him up into his arms even tighter than Geoff had, and Gavin clung to him, crying into his shoulder and taking greedy gulps of his scent. “A-Alpha-” He sobbed as Ryan purred, burying his nose in his neck.

“You're here... You- you're really _here_.” Ryan leaned back to hold his face in his hands, his thumb brushing over the scar on his cheek, his eyes never settling on one place for more than a couple seconds.

“I'm really here Alpha.” He laughed, his voice shaking. “And I'm not going anywhere.” He promised before Ryan pulled him into a kiss that left him breathless and light headed.

* * *

 

Gavin was _there_ in the penthouse- in his _arms_ and _kissing_ him- and Ryan didn't know what to do with himself, just settling for holding him as tight as he could and kissing him until they were both out of breath and he heard the rest of the crew laughing and one of them- probably Geoff- whistling. He pulled away, but stayed close enough that his nose bumped against Gavin's and he could feel _his Omega's_ breath on his lips, just smiling and laughing through the disbelief and _joy_ that bubbled up in his chest.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Gavin whispered back. “I love you so much.”

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks. We're finally here!
> 
> Quick note before this chapter, I'll be going on a brief hiatus. No update next week- just a lot of nonsense in life and with work and I need a little more time to polish stuff up.  
> Enjoy the lovin' and I'll see you in two weeks!
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex

As much as he wanted to stay in the penthouse with his Pack, Gavin wanted to be alone with Ryan more. His Alpha still hadn't let him go and neither of them could stop smiling.

“Can we go somewhere to talk?” He whispered. “Alone?” He added with a glance over at the rest of the crew.

“Of course.” Ryan purred.

“Go on up to Chiliad.” Geoff smiled. “Take a few days to yourselves. We'll figure everything out from here.”

“Thank you Geoff.” Ryan let go of him long enough to go and bump his nose against the other Alpha's and Gavin started to realize just how close the two of them were. There was a tenderness there that was usually reserved for mates, and the way Geoff's lips parted a fraction of an inch like he was expecting something... There was a flair of jealousy before arousal that burned slow in his belly. Ryan _had_ said that he'd been with Geoff before, and after seeing this little display- Gavin would have paid to see them together.

“It's good to finally see you Gavvy.” Michael purred, hugging him again and nosing at his neck.

“It's good to see you too boi.” Fresh tears welled up in Gavin's eyes as he drank in Michael's scent, grateful to finally have his friend in his arms. When he pressed his nose against his shoulder, the other Omega winced and drew back quickly. “Can I see?” He asked quietly. Michael smiled and pulled down the collar of his shirt a bit to show the still fresh bond from Geoff. He leaned in again to brush his nose over the mark and whined softly. Behind the mixed scents, was the lingering scent of Michael's heat- and now that he noticed it, the air in the penthouse was still thick with it.

“Let's go.” Ryan chuckled, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. “We'll be back in a couple days.”

“It was great to finally meet you all.”

“You're welcome any time.” Geoff leaned in to kiss him on the cheek gently.

“Thanks Geoffrey.” Gavin returned the kiss quickly before following Ryan out of the penthouse and back down to the garage.

 

“Have you ever been to Chiliad?” Ryan asked as he drove up a winding dirt road through the woods on the side of the mountain.

“Once.” Gavin murmured, staring out the window. His heart was racing and his brain was _screaming_ at him to go home and get in bed- to lock up and close himself off again. “Burnie brought me up here years ago, when him and Geoff were closer. I set up the security here. Years before you came around.” When he mentioned Burnie, Gavin saw Ryan tense up. “I spoke to him again. He apologized.”

“He did?” Ryan glanced at him, his eyebrow raised.

“We used to be close... Joel talked him out of being a prick.” He laughed a little. “I guess he wanted you for a job.”

“That so?” Ryan huffed. “That's good money. Might have said yes if he hadn't threatened you.” Gavin blushed when one of Ryan's hands rested on his thigh and he covered it with his own hand, linking their fingers together.

“Let's not talk about him. Not tonight.” He purred. Ryan smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Alright.”

* * *

 

“Here we are. Home sweet safe house.” Ryan laughed as he led Gavin up to the porch. His smile was so wonderful to finally see, the sunset behind him wreathing him in gold light. He was beautiful and so deserving of his name- The Golden Boy.

“It's beautiful up here.”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Ryan breathed, not taking his eyes off of Gavin. He reached out slowly to cup his cheek and smiled when he leaned into the touch and purred. “How's your arm?” He asked, touching his torn, bloody sleeve.

“It's fine. Just a scratch. I patched it up in the car before I went up to the penthouse.”

“You didn't have to do that for us...”

“I wasn't going to let you or Geoff get hurt. Too many people depend on you.”

“Gav-”

“I'd do it again too.” Gavin leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

“I'm not going to put you in that position again...” Ryan smiled a little when Gavin leaned into him and kissed him softly. As the kiss deepened, he groaned and gripped Gavin's waist tighter, pulling him in even closer.

“So.” Gavin purred, barely pulling away from the kiss. “You gonna take me inside or just shag me out here on the porch?”

“Well there's no one around for miles.” Ryan growled playfully, nipping at Gavin's throat and pressing him up against the railing around the porch.

“You have no shame, do you?” His Omega teased.

“None at all.” He chuckled, reaching around Gavin to unlock and open the front door.

 

Once they were inside, Ryan pinned Gavin up against the wall and pressed kisses all the way from his shoulder, up his throat, to his lip and dug his fingers into his hips.

“Beautiful...” He whispered between kisses. “You're absolutely beautiful Gavvy. How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you now?”

“For the next couple days you don't have to.” Gavin sighed, tangling his fingers in his hair.

“Good.” Ryan worked open the buttons of Gavin's shirt easily, pushing it off of his shoulders and down to the floor before leaning back in to mark up his throat with a growl.

“Alpha-” Gavin gasped, tipping his head back to give Ryan better access.

“What do you want darlin'? Tell Alpha what you need.” Ryan purred.

“Need you- Need you in me Alpha.” He begged, tugging at Ryan's shirt. “God- should have done this _ages_ ago.” He licked his lips and Ryan smirked as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

“How long have you been watching me Gavvy?”

“ _Years_.” He admitted. “The first time I saw your face, I thought about going out to find you. Wouldn't have told you who I was though.”

“I would have taken you home in a heartbeat. Thought about it when I saw you at the store.” Gavin blushed at that.

“Was hoping you wouldn't put that together.”

“I might not have if I hadn't gotten your scent on my shirt that day. But I'd never forget something so sweet.” Ryan teased, licking at the scent gland at Gavin's throat. “Reminds me of home.” He purred as he undid his Omega's belt, then his own. Gavin's hands were incessant, roaming over Ryan's chest, tracing old scars with his fingertips as they stumbled toward the back bedrooms- shoes, socks and jeans being kicked off along the way.

“Rye-”

“Lay down for me sweetheart.” Ryan murmured, easing Gavin down onto the bed and hooking his fingers into the band of his boxers, pulling them down as he left a trail of kisses down his stomach. A purr rumbled up in his chest when he saw how hard he was already.

“ _Shit-_!” Gavin hissed through his teeth when Ryan took his cock into his mouth easily. “A-Alpha-” He whimpered. Ryan just hummed around him and bobbed his head slowly, digging his fingers into his soft thighs to keep them parted.

“Stay still beautiful.” He ordered gently, putting Gavin's legs up over his shoulders and spreading him open. “Let me hear all those pretty noises Gavvy.” He smirked before licking slowly over his hole.

“R-Ryan!” Gavin's back arched and his legs shook, but Ryan held him steady.

“I've gotcha darlin'.” Ryan ran his fingers through Gavin's slick and pressed two against his rim gently. “Just relax for me.”

“D-Don't tease me.” Gavin huffed, his hips twitching up and another moan tumbling from his lips when Ryan eased his fingers in slowly.

“Not teasing.” He chuckled. “Don't want to hurt you.”

“Y-You won't. I-I can-” Gavin gasped, “I can take it.” He insisted.

“Humor me.” Ryan purred, leaving little kisses along Gavin's hips and inner thighs, giving him a little nip now and then just to make him yelp and squirm.

“Ryan Haywood-” Gavin panted, trying- and failing- to glare down at him, “-if you don't-” He broke off with a moan when Ryan added a third finger.

“You were sayin' darlin'?”

“Alpha _please_ \- I want _more_!” He begged.

“Just let me take care of you a little longer. I've been dreaming about this for weeks.” Ryan smiled, kissing Gavin's stomach softly. “You're so beautiful Gavvy... You sound so pretty in person.” Between his praises, Ryan left more kisses on his Omega's soft skin as he fingered him open slowly. “I love you.”

“I- I love you too Ryan.” Gavin panted as his fingers tangled in Ryan's hair. “ _Please_.”

“Alright, alright.” Ryan chuckled, pulling his fingers out slowly. “You're so impatient baby.”

“It's been a while.” Gavin pouted before Ryan leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

“I know darlin', I know. Don't worry. You'll never have to wait again. I'll be here any time you need me.” He ran his fingers back through Gavin's hair gently and pulled him up for another kiss as he settled between his thighs. “You'll let me know if I'm too rough with you, won't you?”

“Ryan don't-”

“Gavin. Please.” Gavin blinked up at him and frowned a little. “I- I don't want to hurt you...” He whispered.

“I'll tell you if it's too much. I promise.” Gavin gave him a little smile and some of the anxiety that clawed at Ryan's throat eased.

“Thank you.” He purred, starting to push in slowly, kissing up along the soft line of Gavin's throat and smiling against his racing pulse. “Fuck...” He groaned. “You're so tight darlin'.”

“ _Alpha-_ ” Gavin gasped, digging his nails into Ryan's shoulders when he had pushed in all the way.

“I've gotcha baby. Just hold onto me, alright? I'm right here.” He soothed, fucking into him slowly.

“B-Bloody hell Ryan- H-Harder Alpha. Please?” The way Gavin looked up at him, his pretty green eyes full of desperate tears, and the little whimper that built up in his throat chipped away at Ryan's resolve and he grit his teeth around a growl, leaning back and gripping Gavin's hips tighter.

“You sure darlin'?” He gave Gavin a taste of what he wanted, thrusting into him harder, and the Omega's head tipped back as he moaned.

“Fuck me Alpha.” He begged, hooking one leg up around Ryan's hip and arching his back.

“Needy.” Ryan huffed out a laugh and leaned over Gavin again, setting his teeth against his shoulder and pounding into him. “Want me to mark you up sweetheart?” He growled.

“R-Ryan...”

“Not a bond.” He assured him. “Just some pretty little marks for my pretty little Omega. Show everyone that you've been claimed. Would you like that baby?”

“God, yes, _please_.”

“Head back.” He ordered gently, smiling when Gavin did as he was told easily before he bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and- _oh_ the noise he made at that. Ryan had to force himself to let go- licking the deep indents from his teeth to take away the sting.

“A-Again-” Gavin panted, digging his nails back into Ryan's shoulders to hold him close. “I-I'm gonna come- Alpha please-”

“Come for me Gavvy.” Ryan purred, nipping at his ear.

“Can I...?” Gavin's lips touched his shoulder and Ryan tipped his head for him.

“Go ahead baby.” After a few more deep thrusts, Gavin choked out a moan and his teeth dug into Ryan's shoulder- sharp Omegan fangs nearly drawing blood as he tightened around him and came between their stomachs. “ _Shit_.” Ryan hissed, his hips stilling, his knot pressing against Gavin's rim. “Can I knot you?” He panted.

“I'll never forgive you if you don't.” Gavin laughed breathlessly.

“Roll over for me darlin'.” Ryan chuckled as he pulled out slowly. “So good baby.” He purred when Gavin whined softly. He ran a hand down his back to his hip and held tight while he pushed back into him, slow and deep.

“God- Ryan-” Gavin moaned and his arched his back. “Knot me Alpha.” Ryan wished he could take his time- he didn't want to rush this but Gavin was just so... _Perfect_. He kissed the Omega's shoulder and gripped his hips tight enough that he was sure he would leave bruises as he pounded into him, all his pretty moans spurring him on.

“F-Fuck. Gavvy- I'm gonna come baby.”

“Please- please Alpha- breed me-” Gavin looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes glassy and desperate and Ryan growled low in his throat, leaning down to sink his teeth into his shoulder as he slammed his knot in and came. Gavin _wailed_ and clenched down tighter around him and he let go, purring and pressing his nose into his throat.

“I've gotcha darlin'.” He cooed, easing Gavin down until he was laying flat and settling over him, wrapping one arm around his chest to pull him close and kissing over the marks he'd left on his neck and shoulders. “You alright?”

“I'm better than alright.” Gavin purred.

“You gonna be okay like this for a little while?” Gavin just hummed a little affirmative and Ryan chuckled, rocking his hips into him gently and groaning when he came again.

“I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too Gavin. My beautiful Golden Boy.” He smiled, kissing Gavin's cheek softly.

“My handsome Vagabond.” Gavin turned his head for a proper kiss and Ryan gave it to him easily before nuzzling into his neck again.

* * *

 

Gavin could have fallen asleep like that, with Ryan still inside him, the weight and warmth of his Alpha's body pressing him down into the mattress more of a comfort than he'd ever imagined it would be. When Ryan finally pulled out and got up he whined.

“Shh. I'll be right back.” He soothed, giving him a quick kiss behind the ear. “You need anything while I'm up? Water?”

“Water would be nice.” Gavin hummed, snuggling into the pillows and closing his eyes. What felt like seconds, but was easily a few minutes later, Ryan sat back down on the edge of the bed and Gavin opened his eyes again. “Thank you.” He smiled as he sat up and accepted the water bottle Ryan passed him.

“You're really alright? I didn't hurt you?” Ryan's fingertips traced over the marks he'd left and he looked nervous.

“I'd tell you if you did. I promise, I'm just fine.” He purred, kissing the mark he'd left on Ryan's shoulder.

“Thank you.” Ryan kissed his temple gently.

“What happened?” He asked, threading their fingers together.

“Just been told a few too many times that I'm too rough... I just don't want to hurt you...”

“I'm tougher than I look Ryan.” Gavin gave his hand a little squeeze and leaned against him. “You don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass.”

“I'll try to keep that in mind.” Ryan chuckled.

“You smell like Geoff.” He remarked casually, pressing his nose to Ryan's shoulder, right next to his own mark, and Ryan stiffened up next to him. “Are you alright?”

“It- That's just... He did it for me before he left for London...” Ryan explained carefully. “It's hard for me... Being away from him like that.”

“He's your Alpha. I understand. Dan would do the same for me when he visited. And so did...” Gavin swallowed nervously. “So did Burnie... Back when we were closer... He wasn't always like this you know. Wasn't always a prick.”

“I've met him a couple times. Back when I first came around. He was alright back then. Can't say I trust him now though...” Ryan growled quietly.

“I won't ask you to trust him. Just trust me. I'll handle him.”

“You call me if you need backup, understand?” Ryan's arm tightened around him and Gavin purred softly.

“You know I will Alpha.” But these should be all the backup I need.” He smiled, reaching up to touch the marks on his neck. “He may be a prick, but he knows better than to touch something that doesn't belong to him.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks! Updates might not be as regular from here on out, since I've already gone through the entire backlog of what I had written already, but I'll try to keep up on in as best I can. I wanna take a second to say, thank y'all so much for all the support and patience <3 It means the world to me and I wish I could scoop every last one of you up in a great big hug. This has been such fun to write and I hope you'll all stick around for the next adventure

Gavin woke up before Ryan the next morning and rolled over to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful- fully relaxed, his mouth hanging open a little, a few quiet snores sneaking out now and then. It was nice to see him like this, as opposed to seeing him over security cameras when he was on a job, too tense and on alert. But beyond that it was _so_ nice to be able to _touch_ him. To be in his arms with his scent surrounding him instead of clinging to the fading scent on his hoodie.

While he was staring, just trying to memorize every line of Ryan's face, one storm blue eye opened and the Alpha smiled.

“I almost thought last night was a dream.” He purred, cupping Gavin's face with one hand and pulling him in for a kiss. “Good mornin' darlin'.”

“Good morning love.” Gavin smiled back, brushing their noses together gently.

“You been up long?”

“Not too long. It was nice watching you sleep.”

“Is that so?” Ryan chuckled and Gavin felt his face going red.

“N-Not like that- I-”

“I'm just teasin'. I watched you for a little while last night. Couldn't help myself.” Ryan's southern accent came out thicker when he was first waking up- something Gavin had noticed weeks ago, but he smiled at it now, amazed at how strong it actually was. “If you want to go back to sleep for a bit I can go make breakfast.” Gavin purred when Ryan's thumb brushed over his cheek. “You look like you need the rest.”

“So do you. I'm in no hurry to get up.” Gavin leaned in for a kiss, pressed in closer to Ryan's chest and smiled into the kiss when the Alpha's hand trailed down to his hip to hold him.

“God... I just... I still can't believe it... You promise I'm not having a coma dream right now? I didn't get shot yesterday right?” Ryan laughed breathlessly against Gavin's lips.

“I promise I'm real Ryan.” He laughed back, running his fingers through Ryan's hair.

“If you're a hallucination you legally have to tell me or it's entrapment.”

“Could a hallucination do this?” Gavin purred, tugging Ryan's hair, tipping his head back to nip at his throat.

“Fuck...” Ryan groaned. “Depends on what kind of drugs they've got me on.” He chuckled, his fingers digging harder into Gavin's hip. “Beautiful.” He purred.

“You really think so?”

“'Course I do darlin'. Why wouldn't I?”

“It's just... I've seen the people you've been with before- some of them at least. Geoff, Ray... _Michael_... I don't hold a candle to them...”

“Oh Gavvy... Honey come here.” Ryan sat up and pulled Gavin up against his chest. “Listen to me. Do any of the three of them look anything alike?”

“No...”

“Exactly. I don't have a 'type', Gav. Sure. They're all attractive. I wouldn't have slept with them if I thought they weren't. But _you._ Gavin Free. Are so _fucking_ beautiful. And I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world to get to be able to hold you in my arms right now.” Gavin sniffled and Ryan whined when he buried his face in his shoulder. “I love you Gavvy.”

“I love you too Ryan.” Gavin did his best to keep back his tears but a few fell on Ryan's bare shoulder and he just held him tighter.

“Don't cry darlin'.” He whispered.

“They're happy tears.” Gavin promised, looking up for a kiss.

“Good.” Ryan smiled and bumped their noses together gently. “Go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.”

“As long as you go back to sleep too.”

“I'll try.”

* * *

 

Ryan waited for Gavin to fall asleep again before pressing a gentle kiss to his temple and climbing out of bed, stifling a groan when his shoulders popped. He would have to talk to Geoff about getting new mattresses.

Mornings on Chiliad were always nice- always cool and quiet and he loved every moment of it. After finding his phone he put on a pot of coffee and went to sit on the porch.

 

From Geoff: Text me when you get up and let me know how things are going.  
From Geoff: Take good care of him Ryan.

 

He went and poured himself a cup of coffee and checked the time before calling, propping his feet up on the table on the porch.

“ _Ryan? Is everything alright?_ ” Geoff answered after the first ring, like he'd been waiting for the call.

“Every thing's perfect Geoff.” Ryan purred. “He's perfect.”

“ _Is he still in bed?_ ”

“Yeah. It looked like he could use the extra sleep.”

“ _How long do you think you'll be staying up there?_ ”

“Couple days at least. Maybe longer. I think his heat might start early. I don't think he's noticed but I can taste it on him Geoff.” Anxiety kicked to life in Ryan's chest. He hadn't spent someone's heat with them since the last time he helped Michael. Even then, it had been years ago and Geoff had been with him. And with his own rut looming... It could be dangerous- spending this time together so early on.

“ _You'll be alright hun. You're a good Alpha. You can handle him._ ” Geoff assured him with a quiet purr.

“It's too soon Geoff... We don't know enough about each other yet- haven't been together enough... What if he doesn't trust me? What if he wants Dan...?”

“ _Ryan. Listen to me. You'll be fine. Just talk to him okay? I'm sure he'd rather have you than Dan._ ”

“But what if he _doesn't_?”

“ _Ray really did a number on you didn't he?_ ” Geoff sighed and Ryan growled.

“This has nothing to do with Ray.” He snapped. “Yeah we were great together, and I loved him. And I was fucked up for a while when he left but I'm _fine_ now.”

“ _You aren't though. You're second guessing yourself. You never did that before him._ ”

“It isn't his fault... I'm the one who drove him away in the first place...”

“ _Ryan Haywood._ ” Geoff growled. “ _Don't make me come out there. You did_ not _drive Ray away. Sometimes things just don't work out... I won't have you talking about yourself that way. You're a good man and a wonderful Alpha. And Gavin loves you. Don't get in your head, alright?_ ”

“I'm trying...”

“Ryan?” He looked up sharply when the front door opened and Gavin came out onto the porch. “You alright love?”

“I'm fine Gavvy.” Ryan forced a small smile. “Just checking in with Geoff. Go on back to bed darlin'. I'll be there in a bit.”

“ _Go ahead Ryan... I'll call back later._ ”

“Geoff I-”

“ _You'll be fine. Enjoy your time off._ ” Geoff chuckled. “ _Let me know if you two need anything._ ”

“I will Alpha. Thank you.” Ryan sighed as he hung up and stood to follow Gavin back inside.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Gavin frowned, taking his hand.

“I'll be okay just... Nervous.”

“Nervous? 'Bout what?” He followed Gavin to the couch easily.

“When is your heat supposed to start?”

“Not for another couple weeks. Why?”

“Smells closer than that...” He murmured, tucking his nose in against Gavin's throat and drinking in his scent. “I don't want to set you off here where I don't have anything... Where I can't take care of you properly... And well...” He trailed off and Gavin whined softly.

“What is it?”

“Would- would you rather have Dan here for your heat...?” Gavin gasped quietly and Ryan's heart twisted in his chest.

“Do- Do you not want to spend it with me?” He sounded so _hurt_...

“Oh of course I do darlin'. I just want _you_ to be comfortable...”

“Why wouldn't I be comfortable with you?”

“We haven't... We haven't been together long Gavvy. We've only slept together once and, frankly, a couple weeks doesn't feel like long enough to work out all the kinks- no pun intended. And again. With you being so close already I don't want to trigger it early and catch you off guard.”

“Ryan...” Gavin made him look up. “ _You're_ my Alpha. Not Dan. I want to spend my heat with _you_. If you're worried about it starting early, we can go to the store today and I can run home and get anything I need from there. I should probably do that anyway. I didn't bring any clothes and the cats will need to be fed. I forgot to give Mrs. Madison my key before I left.”

“If you're sure...”

“Would _you_ feel better if Dan was here too? Because I can arrange that.” Ryan bit his lip and Gavin smirked a little. “Oh Alpha. You _would_ like that, wouldn't you?”

“Gavvy-”

“I'm sure lovely Daniel would take care of you too if you wanted.” Gavin rested a hand on his thigh and Ryan drew in a sharp gasp.

“Oh darlin' don't you tempt me like that.” He chuckled, pulling Gavin in for a kiss. “I just want you to feel as safe and comfortable as possible, okay? If you're comfortable with me, then I'd be more than happy to stay with you. If you want Dan I won't be hurt. I promise.”

“I'll think on it. But I _do_ feel comfortable with you Ryan. I'm not worried about anything.” Gavin smiled sweetly and Ryan purred softly.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He murmured.

* * *

 

Gavin paced nervously around Ryan's car while he waited for him to finish getting ready. He still wasn't entirely sure if he wanted Ryan to drive him to his apartment, or if he wanted to drive himself. It wouldn't be _horrible_ to let his Alpha see where he lived- and he was sure he would have him over eventually but... Well he was a creature of habit, and he liked his bit of solitude. Not that Ryan would intrude on that. He was just nervous.

“You alright darlin'?” Gavin jumped when Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm fine.” He forced a small smile.

“You can go alone if you want to.” Ryan assured him. “If you're not ready for me to know where you live yet that's alright. I'll take you back to Geoff's to get your car, run my errands and meet you back here in a couple hours.”

“It's alright.” He tried to sound confidant but his voice shook and Ryan reached out to put a hand on his cheek.

“Gav.”

“No. No really. It's fine. I want you to meet the cats and I'm sure Mrs. Madison would be glad to see you.” He smiled and leaned into Ryan's touch.

“Just let me know if you change your mind.”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Pulling up to his apartment building had Gavin's heart racing, it had been a long time since he had let anyone new in. But Ryan was worth it- and he looked stunned.

“All this time you were so close...” He whispered as they walked in the front door. “You're just a couple blocks away from my apartment and the penthouse.”

“It's a great location. Close to Pack borders without really being inside any of them- other than Geoff's. A good central view of the city.”

“That's smart.” Ryan hummed, reaching for his hand as they rode the elevator up.

“Gavin?” He looked away from Ryan when he heard Mrs. Madison gasp and saw her standing outside his door. “Oh my word don't you _ever_ do that again!” She scolded, rushing over to hug him tight before pushing him with wall the strength in her old arms. “Where have you-” She stopped when she seemed to finally notice Ryan standing next to him.

“Afternoon Ms Peggy.” Ryan chuckled.

“I believe you've already met my Alpha, Ryan.” Gavin smiled. “If you come in for a moment I can explain everything.”

“Gav...” Ryan warned quietly.

“It's alright. We can trust her.” He gave Ryan's hand a reassuring squeeze before unlocking his door. The cats were there in an instant, circling his feet and meowing up at him loudly. “Oh hush now! I left you plenty of food.” He laughed, getting down on his knees to let the three of them climb up on him. He was struck with the harsh realization that yesterday could have been the last time he saw them. The last time they saw _him_. He hadn't even given Mrs. Madison a key... They would have been alone...

“Gavvy? What's wrong darlin'?” Ryan purred softly, kneeling down next to him.

“Just... realized I'm a damn idiot for leaving them alone..”

“If anything had happened we would have taken care of them... I would have sent Trevor and Alfredo to get them, and Geoff loves cats. Don't you worry.”

“Thank you.” Gavin sniffled. “Oh. Ryan, this is Smee, Ziggy and Columbo.” Ryan looked delighted when the cats started sniffing at him curiously and fully sat on the floor to pet them while Gavin got up and headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

“So what's going on here Gavin? What happened yesterday?”

“Well, first thing's first I suppose... I'm not in IT. Not really. I was for ages and well, I guess I still am in a way. Did you see the news last night?”

“The robbery at the museum?” He nodded. “Did... Did you have something to do with that?” Mrs. Madison's eyes widened as she took the tea Gavin offered her.

“I planned it.”

“You what?”

“You've heard of The Fakes? I'm their hacker- their eyes and ears.” Gavin looked down at his hands. “The card I gave you. It's Geoff Ramsey's number. The Kingpin. That card is an offer of protection. Not from us, mind you. We don't mess with people. Only big businesses.”

“How long has this been going on?” She didn't look angry- just worried and a bit curious.

“I've been in the business for ages. I ran an operation back home with Daniel.”

“The Alpha that comes to visit you sometimes?”

“That's him.”

“And what about that other man? The one who got angry when your two friends were staying with you?” At the mention of Burnie, Ryan growled quietly.

“Mr. Burns is a colleague. We... We used to be close, but some things just don't work out.”

“Prick.” Ryan huffed from where he was still sitting on the floor with the cats.

“And what about you Ryan? Are you involved with all this?”

“Yes ma'am. I'm sure Ms Virgina has mentioned I go out of town often before. That's why. Usually have to get out of dodge and lay low for a couple days.”

“Well.” Mrs. Madison tool a long sip of her tea. “I always knew there was something strange going on with you Gavin. But this? I never expected _this_ from you.”

“I'm sorry...” He whispered.

“Whatever are you apologizing for?”

“Well this isn't exactly something you can bring up at a dinner party. 'Oh yes, I have a lovely neighbor with very nice cats. Did I mention that he and his mate are two of the most wanted men in Los Santos?' Can't imagine that'd go over well love.”

“You've never been to one of my dinner parties.” Gavin's head shot up and he saw Ryan's do the same.

“What?”

“Well John, my late husband,” she clarified for Ryan, “Was a business man. He had quite a relationship with a lot of the gangs in the city before he passed. He may have even known your Mr. Ramsey.” Gavin exchanged a shocked look with Ryan.

“I never would have guessed.”

“Well your secret is safe with me dear.” Mrs. Madison reached across the table to pat his hand. “I just wish you would have said something before you ran off yesterday.”

“I'm sorry. I- I panicked when you told me how Ryan was acting... I thought he might have been planning on doing something stupid.” He smiled a little and laughed when he saw Ryan's ears turn red.

“I was just nervous. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to me and leaving you alone...”

“So you two really just met yesterday?” Gavin and Ryan both nodded.

“I met all of them for the first time yesterday. After working with them for years.”

“So you never went on any of these heists with them?”

“Never. Everything I told you about my anxiety is true... It stemmed from a job gone bad.”

“I knew you weren't faking that.” Mrs. Madison smiled sadly. “I've never seen fear like that Gavin... You were very brave to go help your friends.”

“That's what I told him.” Ryan purred. “I would have been a goner if I didn't have my angel watching over me.” It was Gavin's turn to blush as Ryan finally got up off the floor and came to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Would you mind looking in on the cats for me for a couple days while I'm with Ryan?”

“Not at all.” Mrs. Madison took his key with a smile. “Take care of yourselves you two. I'm so happy for the both of you.” She left after giving them hugs and kisses on their cheeks and Gavin smiled as he put the used mugs in the sink.

“Feel free to stay out here and play with the cats for a bit while I pack a few things.” He purred, leaning up for a kiss from Ryan.

“Sure thing darlin'.” Ryan chuckled.

 

Gavin barely heard the knock on his door from his bedroom.

“Could you get that for me love?” He called over his shoulder. Moments later he heard Ryan growl- clear as day.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He scrambled out of his room and froze when he saw Burnie standing in the doorway.

“I'm here to see Gavin- who the fuck are you?” He growled back, his lip curled in a snarl.

“I'm his _Alpha_.” Ryan's shoulders stiffened when Burnie took a step forward and Gavin rushed out.

“That's enough!” He snapped. “Both of you! I thought I told you not to come by anymore without calling me Mr. Burns.” He hissed through his teeth, putting himself between the two Alphas.

“Wait a second.” Burnie ignored him, putting a hand on his shoulder to push him out of the way.

“Get your fucking hands off of him.” Ryan growled.

“I _know_ you.” Gavin's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw panic flash in Ryan's eyes. “From the bar. James, right? James Ramsey?”

“Never heard of him.”

“Then what _is_ your name?” Burnie was nearly nose to nose with Ryan now and Gavin held his breath nervously. Ryan was smaller than Burnie, but Gavin knew, after years of watching both of them work, that his Alpha was faster. And he had raw fury on his side.

“You don't need to know my name Burns.” Ryan smirked, slow and dangerous, showing fang. “I've already done you a favor, letting you see my face.”

“ _Vagabond_.” Burnie snarled. “ _This_ is who you picked as your Alpha?” He spat at Gavin.

“It's none of your business.” Gavin pushed his way between them again and held his head higher, showing off the marks Ryan had left on his throat. “Now get out. I told you stay away and if you don't you'll have to answer to my _employer_.”

“What-?”

“Call Ramsey if you need to get a hold of me.” He huffed. “Now. If you'll excuse me.” He took a step forward, forcing Burnie back into the hallway. “I'm going away for the weekend with _my Alpha_ and need to finish packing.” He didn't let Burnie say anything else before he slammed the door in his face and slumped against the wood, his shoulders shaking as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Gavvy...?” Ryan whispered after a moment- after they heard the door for the elevator down the hall. “Are you alright?”

“I will be...”

“I should have checked... I'm sorry...” Ryan's warm hands rested on his shoulders for a moment before he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up against his chest. “If he touches you again I'll fucking kill him. Pack politics be damned. I'll take his whole fucking empire from him if it means keeping you safe.” Ryan growled low in his ear and Gavin shivered. He had no doubt in his mind that Ryan could- and _would_ \- kill Burnie, given the chance. But he wouldn't let it come to that if he could help it.

“Let Geoff handle him.” He purred, turning in Ryan's arms to nuzzle into his neck. “I just want to have a lovely weekend with you where we don't have to worry about work.”

“Anything for you darlin'.” Ryan chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Anything for you.”

 


	16. Bonus 2!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I've been in a bit of a slump lately. Just haven't been able to focus on one project at a time and I haven't gotten much done with this fic, even though I've only got a couple chapters left to go.  
> To tide you over I've got another little bonus chapter for you. More of Geoff and Ryan's past.  
> Enjoy and see you again soon!  
> -Alex

The Vagabond was sick. The Vagabond was sick and Geoff had no idea what to do. The younger Alpha had started wheezing during a job, leaning against a wall when he thought no one was watching- but Geoff saw. He didn't take a single hit, but staggered back to the penthouse like he'd fought off a whole crew on his own and Geoff put a careful hand on his back.

“V. You alright?”

“Fine.” He wheezed behind his mask.

“Take that damn thing off. You're home. You're with us. You're safe...” V stared at him for a moment before sighing and pulling the mask off, his hair falling into his eyes and sticking to his forehead.

“You're not alright.” Michael frowned, giving him a once over. And Geoff had to agree. V was paler than usual, with even darker bags under his eyes, a sheen of sweat on his skin, and his scent was bitter now, rather than warm and comforting. His breath came in slow gasps and his shoulders slumped.

“I'm fine. Honest.” He muttered.

“Go lay down.” Jack ordered, helping him out of his jacket gently. “If you're not sick-”

“I'm not.” V's voice cracked and he coughed.

“You're exhausted. You need to rest.” She finished. “Michael, you and Ray go up to Chiliad or something. He needs peace and quiet.” Michael rolled his eyes but headed for the door anyway with Ray at his heels.

“Feel better soon.” He shot V a small smile, which was returned weakly before the two Omegas closed the door behind them and V's knees buckled.

“Shit- I gotcha. Don't worry.” Geoff soothed as he caught him. “Come on. Come lay down. Jack can you run to the store for me?”

“Sure thing Geoff.” She helped him get V back to his bedroom and kissed his forehead before she hurried off, leaving the two Alphas sitting in silence on the bed.

“'m not sick...” V coughed.

“You are.” Geoff insisted softly, putting a hand on his forehead. “You're burning up sweetheart...”

“Ramsey...”

“Let me take care of you.” V held his gaze only for a moment before he slumped down and sighed.

“Fine...”

“Strip.”

“Ramsey I'm not letting you-”

“V.” He growled. “Just get out of your clothes and lay down.” He ordered, standing and heading for the bathroom. “I'll get you in the shower later but for now...” When he came back with a damp washcloth he was pleased to see a pile of V's clothes next to the bed with him tucked under the covers, and he smiled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Was that so hard?”

“Shut up...” He sighed, not opening his eyes.

“You know I worry about you...” Geoff ran his fingers through V's hair gently.

“I know you do...” Geoff chuckled as the younger Alpha started to fall asleep and climbed into bed next to him- staying above the covers and just pulling him close.

“Just rest V. I gotcha.”

“Ryan.”

“What?” He stared down at him, dumbfounded.

“M' name. It's Ryan.” Geoff smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Get some sleep Ryan. I'll be right here when you wake up.”

 


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> Warning for violent intrusive thoughts in this chapter. Nothing that would ever be acted on, but it deserves a warning nonetheless.
> 
> Probably just a few more chapters of actual plot for this particular fic, but I'll probably post a few more bonus chapters when it's done.

Ryan tried not to let his anger simmer too long. He'd resolved to let Geoff handle Burnie, but there was still an itch in his bones to _fight_. To prove himself a good protector and provider for his Omega. The rational part of his brain knew he was being silly- that he was being downright _archaic_ with this way of thinking. But every Alpha instinct in him screamed for blood. He tried his best to push those thoughts back and focus on more productive tasks- like finding the softest bedding he could get his hands on for Gavin. He'd always been one to spoil his partners if he had the means, but it was Geoff who had really instilled the desire to _provide_ in him. He saw the way his Alpha provided for his Omega- his whole Pack- he admired that and worked hard to emulate that behavior.

“Ryan?” Gavin's voice shook him from his thoughts and he jumped.

“Sorry darlin'. You alright?” He gave Gavin's hand a little squeeze and his heart jumped when he smiled.

“Just making sure you were still with me. And I- I think I'd like to go now...” Gavin licked his lips and looked around quickly.

“Of course. See anything you want?” Ryan waited patiently while Gavin hesitated.

“This one looks nice.” He murmured, finally settling on a dark blue set.

“Alright. Let's go home and get you settled.” Ryan purred, kissing Gavin's cheek softly before he lead him back up to the front of the store.

It wasn't until they were in line that Ryan noticed just how _quiet_ Gavin had gone- how tense he was next to him. He whined softly and nosed at his Omega's throat gently.

“Are you going to be okay?” He whispered. “You can go to the car if it's too much...”

“I'll be fine... Might need a minute to myself when we get home though...”

“You can take as much time as you need.” Ryan smiled. “I'll start dinner while you relax, how does that sound?”

“That'd be lovely Ryan.” Gavin gave him a small smile in return and it warmed his heart. He purred and held Gavin closer to his side as they waited, relieved when he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

The line was blessedly short, even with the woman in front of them that _insisted_ on using a coupon with every last item in her cart. Ryan cleared his throat quietly and shot her a look before glancing down at Gavin- who had tucked in closer to his side- and raising an eyebrow at her when she started to count out exact change, hoping she would get the hint that they were in a hurry. She did, but very clearly did not care, scoffing and rolling her eyes before going back to her change. A low growl started to build in his throat until Gavin squeezed his hand.

“Hush Alpha.” He whispered. “S'not wort getting riled up over.” The woman ahead of them shot him a scathing look as she snatched her receipt from the cashier and stormed off, and Ryan huffed quietly, watching her go before turning to smile at the girl behind the counter.

“In a hurry?” She smiled politely, ringing up their items quickly.

“Just a touch. Not need to rush it though.” He chuckled.

“Gavin?” She paused in her scanning when she took a longer look at the Omega tucked against his side.

“Hi Shelly.” Gavin smiled.

“Where's Meg? I thought she was the one who always took you out?”

“I'm sure she'll still bring me around sometimes, but this is my Alpha- Ryan.”

“Oh! That's wonderful sweetie! You treat him nice, you hear me?” She pointed at Ryan's chest but there was no real heat behind it and he laughed.

“Wouldn't dream of treatin' him any other way.” He assured her as he swiped his card to pay and took his receipt.

“Have a good day!” Shelly called after them as they left.

“You too love.” Gavin smiled over his shoulder.

“Hope Meg isn't the jealous type!” He knew it was meant to be a joke, but the words sent a chill down Ryan's spine- he had been so caught up in the issues with Burnie that he hadn't even _thought_ about what Meg would think. Gavin hadn't either if the nervous glance he shot him was anything to go by. Ryan had only met Meg Turney a handful of times, but even from those few interactions, he knew that she was a formidable Alpha- and _fiercely_ protective of Gavin.

“She won't mind... Will she?” He asked nervously once they were back in the car.

“Turney? Nah. She's not interested.”

“I would hope not, with the way she looks at Lindsay.” Ryan joked weakly. “But she cares about you... I'd rather not invoke her wrath.”

“Don't fancy a scuffle with Dollface?” Gavin teased. “She's quick you know. She'd slit you and be gone before you knew what happened.”

“Yeah that's what I'm afraid of.” Ryan shivered, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Don't worry. She might get a little protective of me, but she'll be happy. She's been hounding me about getting out again and meeting somebody.” Gavin laughed a little. Ryan saw him relax into the seat out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he reached out to put a hand on his knee- palm up, looking for a hand to hold on the long drive back to the safe house, pleased when Gavin's fingers linked gently with his.

 

“You go on in and get settled. I'll get the rest of this.” Ryan purred, handing Gavin the bags that held their new bedding.

“I can help.” He huffed indignantly.

“I know you can.” He chuckled, kissing the top of Gavin's head. “But I want you to go get comfortable. You've had a long day.”

“Alpha...”

“Go on Gavvy. I'll be in soon, okay? I have to give Geoff a call and get dinner started.”

“Tell Geoffrey I said hello.” Gavin leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and Ryan smiled.

“Of course darlin'.” He watched Gavin go fondly and made quick work of bringing in the rest of their groceries and getting the kitchen set up before he went back out to the porch and pulled up Geoff's contact.

“ _Ramsey_.” Ryan shivered when Geoff growled on the other end of the line and heard Michael whine faintly in the background.

“Did I catch you at a bad time Alpha?” He purred, grinning and leaning up against the door.

“ _Don't you have an Omega to tend to Haywood?_ ” Geoff snapped.

“He's nesting now. Plenty of time to tease you.”

“ _You're on thin fucking ice Ryan_.”

“Oh chill _daddy_. Just calling to touch base. I'll call back once I get Gavvy settled in.”

“ _Call me that again and I'm knotting you with or without your Omega's permission._ ”

“Pretty sure he'd pay to watch.” Ryan chuckled. “So would yours.” He added when Geoff groaned. “Talk to you later Geoff.”

“What am I paying to watch?” Gavin purred, poking his head out the door.

“Nothin' darlin'.” He laughed. “I caught Geoff at a bad time and he threatened to knot me for giving him shit about it. Don't worry though.” He added with a quick kiss to Gavin's cheek. “He wouldn't. Not without your permission _and_ Michael's. He's not that kind of Alpha. Even if he teases sometimes.”

“Would you let him?”

“That's a dangerous question darlin'.” Ryan frowned but Gavin just purred and smiled up at him.

“Take me out of the equation.”

“The equation hinges _entirely_ on you.”

“Then _don't_ take me out of it. If Geoffrey asked, would you let him knot you?”

“Gav...” Guilt warred with arousal in the pit of Ryan's stomach until Gavin tucked his nose against his throat and gave him a little nip. “ _Fuck-_ ” He groaned.

“C'mon Alpha. I know you already have. You can tell me.”

“Yes.” He finally sighed, feeling Gavin smirk against his neck.

“What about lovely Jeremy? Said he was interested, didn't he?”

“ _Gavvy_...” Ryan whined, pulling him closer.

“I'm only teasing love.” Gavin purred. “But if it was something you really wanted, I'd be more than happy to arrange it.”

“Little tease.” Ryan growled softly, pulling Gavin in for a rough kiss. “What about you, hmm? You'd look so pretty squirming under Michael. Bet Geoff would love that too. Or maybe Jeremy and I could have a go at you.” _That_ got Gavin's attention. Ryan chuckled when he whined and pressed him up against the outside wall of the cabin with a knee between his thighs. “If what I heard from Michael's room the other day is anything to go by, he'll treat you _so good_ darlin'.”

“ _Alpha-_ ” Gavin whimpered.

“Can't handle a taste of your own medicine Omega?” Ryan nipped at Gavin's throat and groaned at the rush of heat he tasted just under his skin. “You alright darlin'?” He purred, taking half a step back. Gavin looked up at him with blown out pupils and nodded slowly.

“I'm okay.”

“You know I'd never let anyone lay a hand on you if you didn't want it, right? I tease, but if _anyone_ touched you... they'd have me to answer to.”

“Even Geoff and Jeremy?”

“Even Geoff and Jeremy.” He promised gently, leading his Omega into a softer kiss. “You'll tell me if I go to far won't you?”

“Of course Alpha.” Gavin purred, tucking his nose back into Ryan's throat. “It's fine for now. Might not be when I'm a little more lucid...”

“Poor thing.” Ryan scrubbed his cheek against Gavin's, a low rumble building in his chest. “Your heat's so close isn't it honey?” When Gavin nodded and whimpered softly, Ryan just pulled him in closer. “Don't worry. I'll take good care of you.”

“I know you will Alpha.”

“Think you can eat for me before it hits?”

“I should still have a couple days at least.” Ryan wanted to believe him, but there was a note of anxiety in Gavin's voice that had him worried.

“My offer still stands. If you want Dan I can make a few calls and get him here for you, okay?”

“That's sweet of you Ryan. But I just want you. Promise.”

“Alright... Why don't you sit out here for a bit. Get some fresh air.” He suggested gently. “I'll have dinner ready in just a little while.”

“Thank you love.” Ryan left Gavin on the porch with a gentle kiss on his forehead and headed for the kitchen.

 

Cooking was an easy way to clear his head. Being able to focus on one task was more comforting than anything else he could think of. He was no Geoff in the kitchen, but he liked to think he was decent enough. The thought of Geoff was enough to sour his mood. Not for lack of affection for the other Alpha, but rather the sudden realization that Geoff was _made_ for this. He was _raised_ to be a Pack Alpha. His family had known since the day he was born that he would end up an Alpha. Ryan's own family had brushed him off as a child. He came from a family of mostly Betas, so nobody expected anything different from him. Even when he presented- everybody was convinced it was a fluke since it had happened so late. On top of that, he just didn't _look_ like an Alpha. No matter what he did, he couldn't convince anyone that the lanky, awkward- albeit mild-mannered- young man before them was an Alpha. It was easier when he bulked up in his early twenties, but by then he was long gone, far away from Georgia and anyone he'd ever wanted to prove himself to, and it was easier to work under the radar when people thought he was a Beta. Even Geoff had thought so when they first met. Ryan winced at the memory of Geoff's amused smirk during that first encounter- the way he'd grabbed him by the hair and growled at him to get out of his city. Told him that Los Santos was no place for a Beta playing Alpha. His surprise when he found out the truth had been well worth the torment, but it was still a bitter memory.

He tried to shake it away but it dug its claws in deep- reminding him that he would always be second best in the Pack. And _that_ brought a host of unwelcome and _horrifying_ thoughts with it.

He could take everything from Geoff... He could burn his empire to the ground- take his Pack from him- he could just take Gavin and run from the fallout. They both had the know-how to restart somewhere new. Just the two of them with the blood of The Fakes on their hands. He'd taken down crews before. He had no doubt that he could, and _would_ , do it again. Geoff _trusted_ him...

' _It would be so easy._ ' Some treacherous part of his brain whispered. ' _He'd still let you right into his bed if you asked. Always did like it when you would ride him._ '

“Shut up...” He muttered to the frying pan.

' _You could choke him while he knots you. Let him go out with a bang._ '

“Shut _up_.” He growled.

“Ryan?” Gavin called from the porch. “You alright love?”

“I'm fine Gavvy.” He called back, shutting out the voice of The Vagabond. Gavin loved him. His Pack loved him. _Geoff_ loved him. And he loved them. He wouldn't betray them. Not for anything.

“Need a hand with anything?” He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Gavin leaning against the frame of the front door. _This_ was all he needed.

“I'm about done here if you want to set up the table for me. Dishes are up there.” He pointed up at the cabinet with a spatula but shifted nervously when Gavin didn't move.

“That's not what I meant...” Gavin frowned. “What's wrong?”

“Just thinking. Nothing to worry about darlin'.” Ryan set down his spatula to hold his arms open. “C'mere.” He purred. Gavin came to him easily and he buried his nose in his Omega's throat, letting his sweet scent calm him.

“You sure you're alright? You're tense.”

“Not used to having someone to take care of.” He half-lied. “Haven't really cooked for anyone but myself since Ray left...”

“Have you spoken to him since he moved to Liberty City?”

“A couple times. It's a little difficult... for me at least. I've only seen him once since then. About a month after he left. He... When he came to get some of his stuff from my apartment.”

“I saw the news stories on the two of you. You seemed like you were a good team.”

“We were.” Ryan smiled and turned to switch off the stove. “You know, I still have a newspaper clipping of us on my fridge at home.” He chuckled. “They used some shitty security camera photo of us absolutely losing our shit in a 7/11. Couldn't tell you want we thought was so funny. I think that was before we even got together.” It was a fond memory, and Ryan didn't mind half-lying to Gavin about this one.

Of course he remembered that job like it was yesterday. The first job he and Ray had pulled alone together, the both of them _spectacularly_ stoned and wondering how many Coke and Mentos fountains they could set up before they had to book it. It was the first night they'd slept together. He would never forget it.

“I saw a good one of you and Geoffrey a few years ago.” Gavin smiled as he helped him grab plates and silverware. “Outside of Maze Bank. You were on the back of Geoff's motorcycle. Your face paint was smeared so bad. I think that's the most of your face that's ever been seen by the press.”

“I remember that one. Don't mind me sayin' so, but that was the night Jack _finally_ convinced Geoff to get sound proofing.” Ryan grinned and chuckled when Gavin blushed.

“You ever shag Jack?”

“A few times.” Ryan shrugged easily.

“Better question might be who _haven't_ you hooked up with?” Gavin teased.

“Out of the main crew? Only Jeremy. What about you?”

“Well obviously only you, you dope.” Gavin kicked him playfully under the table and Ryan kicked back, rolling his eyes.

“I mean the _others_ Gav. Dan, obviously, but what about Meg? Or Trevor and Alfredo.”

“Turney helped me through a couple heats. Almost had a night with Trevor and Alfredo but I backed out. They were lovely about it too. Let me have my space and came right back to snuggle up when I asked for them.” Gavin's fond little smile made Ryan's heart flutter, but when it faltered he frowned. “There's been a few more. No one you would know- back when I first came over here. And... Well... Burnie and I...”

“I figured.” Ryan shrugged. “Listen. I'm not a fan of the guy at the moment, but I remember the man he used to be. And I know he's important to you. I have no doubt that he would have been a good Alpha for you. I've seen the way he treats his Pack. He's a lot like Geoff in a lot of ways, and frankly I think it's a wonder they were ever able to work together.”

“Why's that?”

“Two Alphas like them hardly ever work well together.”

“ _You're_ an Alpha and you get on just fine with Geoffrey.” Gavin pointed out.

“I'm... not like them.” Ryan muttered.

' _Not good enough_...' He thought bitterly.

“I'm an Alpha, but not a _Pack Alpha_. Not a leader.”

“You could be.” Gavin reached out for his hand and Ryan fought to keep from flinching away from the sympathetic touch.

“No.” He shook his head and smiled a little. “It's not in my nature.”

“Ryan...”

“Darlin' how did your parents react when you presented?”

“Mum was thrilled. Dad was kind of indifferent. Everybody _knew_ anyway. There was never any doubt that I'd be an Omega.”

“My folks brushed me off. I came from a long line of Betas, only my granddad on mom's side was anything else, that we know of. He was an Alpha but he passed when I was just a kid. Where as Geoff grew up in a family with plenty of Alphas who all knew he would be one too. He was raised for leadership. Groomed into a Pack Alpha before he even presented. I grew up thinking I'd be a Beta like my folks. _Expecting_ to be a Beta.” Ryan's voice cracked and Gavin squeezed his hand.

“You're a wonderful Alpha Ryan.”

“All thanks to Geoff.”

“Ryan.”

“I mean it.” Ryan didn't look up from his plate. “I owe everything to Geoff.”

“ _Alpha._ ” Gavin snapped. “Look at me.” Ryan looked up, surprised. “You've done wonderfully for yourself. Sure, Geoff gave you some guidance, but you're as much an Alpha as he is. You could branch out on your own and do just fine with your own Pack if you wanted.”

“You don't know that.”

“You forget. I've been keeping tabs on you for years.” Gavin's voice turned from scolding to gentle and affectionate and Ryan's heart twisted in his chest. “I've seen what you can do. That's not because of Geoff. That's _you_. Even before you joined The Fakes you were a capable Alpha.” He purred.

“Thanks Gavvy.”

 

The rest of their meal carried on with much more levity- the both of them sharing stories of jobs gone hilariously wrong, little anecdotes about their childhoods. It was easy to talk to Gavin. It always had been, but that was all over the phone. Ryan was relieved that speaking with him in person was just as effortless. He was even able to forget about Gavin's impending heat- until they were cuddled up together and Gavin drew in a shaky gasp, tensing under Ryan's arm.

“Gavin?”

“I'm alright...” He whined softly. “I'm okay.” Anxiety soured his scent and Ryan did his best to stay calm.

“What do you need darlin'?” He purred, holding him gently.

“I-” Gavin looked up at him with glassy eyes and his heart twisted itself into a knot. “Alpha-”

“I'm right here sweetheart. I've got you.”

“Can... Can we got to bed?”

“Of course we can. You go on ahead and get comfortable. I'll be there in a minute.” He helped Gavin to his feet slowly and groaned when he pressed up against his chest and nuzzled into his neck.

“Want you with me Alpha.”

“Oh baby, I know you do. I promise I won't be long. Just have to put a couple things away, alright?”

“But _Alpha_ -” Gavin whined and clung to him, and Ryan growled low in his throat.

“Needy.” He chided. “Go on. I'll be right behind you.” He tipped Gavin's chin up gently with his fingers to kiss him soundly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gavin looked up for another kiss and Ryan gave in easily- moaning into his mouth before gripping his hips tight and pushing him back gently.

“Go on.” He panted, trying to ignore the way his cock throbbed when Gavin whimpered. It was going to be a long week...

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!  
> Updates every Wednesday!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
